My Princess
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Uchiha Sakura sang permaisuri yang tiba-tiba berpindah ke dunia asing saat memeluk suaminya yang tewas. Di dunia ini, ia kembali di pertemukan yang ia yakini adalah Suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke yang masih hidup.
1. Chapter 1

**My Princess**

 **Naruto always belong Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Princess © KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

 **Typo (s), Ooc, Eyd ancur, gaJe**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **...**

 **Summary** : Uchiha Sakura, Permaisuri dari kerajaan Uchiha yang mengalami tragedi atas penyerangan Kerajaan, dan Suaminya Uchiha Sasuke tewas saat melindunginya. Namun saat ia memeluk sang Suami, tiba-tiba Ia terbangun dan berada sendirian di bawah rimbunan sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Dan ia menemukan kembali sosok yang ia yakini suaminya, berada di dunia yang menurutnya aneh, dan di sebut zaman modern.

 **Chapter 1**

 **-oOo-**

Bunga sakura bermekaran, angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan kelopaknya. Surai pink itu melambai karena terpaan angin. Sosok itu bersender di salah satu pohon sakura. Wajahnya tercoreng noda darah, pun dengan bajunya yang terkena darah di area depan baju yang ia kenakan.

Seiring dengan lengkuhan kecil, perlahan sosok itu membuka kelopak matanya, dan menampilkan iris klorofil yang sangat mengagumkan.

Terdiam, sosok itu sepertinya belum menyadari sepenuhnya saat ia terbangun.

"A-aku di mana?" tanyanya yang bingung keadaan dan tempat asing sekarang ia berada.

Iris klorofil itu menitikan air matanya saat mengingat Suaminya. Ia mengangkat tangannya -darah- yang memenuhi telapak tangannya. Tangannya meraba wajahnya. Sentuhan terakhir Suaminya kepadanya.

 _"Di masa mendatang, selamanya aku akan bersama dan melindungimu."_

Air matanya melesak menuruni pipinya. Kata-kata itu terakhir di ucapkan suaminya. Suami yang melindunginya dari puluhan pemberontak hanya dengan sebuah pedang. Andai saja ia menuruti perkataan Suaminya untuk pergi. Tapi, ia tidak mampu meninggalkan Suaminya sendirian walau ia sangat pandai dalam berperang. Ini kecerobohannya. Karenanya... Suaminya mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi dirinya.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

Apa yang terjadi? Ia memandang sekitar dan ini sangat asing. Di mana Suaminya?

"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..." sebutnya, dan berharap jika Suaminya datang dan masih hidup.

Ia menjatuhkan badannya, menyembunyikan wajah di rerumputan. Menangis saat menyadari jika kejadian itu bukan mimpi belaka. Namun ia sekarang di mana?

"S-sasu-ke-kun."

"Sakura."

'DEG'

Ia mendongak, dan membangunkan dirinya. Duduk dengan tangan bertumpu di rerumputan.

Suara itu... sangat ia kenali. Air matanya terus mengalir deras seiring pandangannya kepada sosok yang berada di depan, tidak jauh darinya berdiri sosok lelaki dengan helaian merah bata sedang memandangi bunga sakura. Benarkah itu dia? Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan saat di Istana.

"O-Onii-sama!?"

Sosok lelaki itu menoleh, dan terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang yang ia yakini jika hutan ini tidak ada siapapun. Tapi, sungguh tidak menyangka jika di sini ada seseorang yang... berpakaian aneh. Kimono yang terlihat cantik seperti yang di pakai keluarga kerajaan.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya kepada sosok gadis yang masih terduduk, dan memandangi dirinya dengan air matanya. Kenapa? Sosok itu seperti sangat menderita? Apa ia gadis tersesat atau gila?

Dengan penuh keberanian lelaki itu mendekat, iris jadenya membulat saat melihat pakaian gadis itu penuh dengan darah.

"Onii-sama."

Pemuda itu berjongkok di depan gadis yang masih bergeming dan menyebutkan 'Onii-sama.' dengan mata yang terus berurai air mata.

"Kau sia..."

'BRUK'

Perkataan Pemuda itu terhenti karena gadis itu yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"H-hey!"

"Onii-sama... S-sasuke-kun... kami di serang."

Pemuda itu tidak mengerti. Di peluk tiba-tiba dan sekarang mendengar perkataan yang ia sendiri tidak tau. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini? Sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya ia di peluk wanita selain Ibu dan Kakaknya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan gadis itu dengan mendorong bahu mungil itu perlahan. Kenapa sepertinya ia sangat sakit melihat tangisan gadis ini. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh sisi wajah yang sangat halus walau di penuhi noda darah.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan gerakan tangannya menghapus air mata yang terus menetes melintasi pipi gadis itu.

Gadis itu bergeming. Mulutnya perlahan terbuka, dengan badan yang masih bergetar. "Aku Uchiha Sakura, Onii-sama... adikmu."

Hah! Sungguh pernyataan gadis ini membuat pemuda itu shock bukan main. Ia anak bungsu, dan gadis ini berkata dia adiknya? Apa mungkin Ayahnya selingkuh? Ia menggeleng pelan guna membuang fikiran anehnya.

Menghela, ia bangun dan menarik gadis itu untuk berdiri. Ia yang memang sedang berlibur dan berencana melihat hutan milik kekasih Kakaknya itu malah menemukan hal tak terduga.

"Di mana rumahmu?"

Gadis menggeleng. "Aku tinggal di istana Uchiha... Onii-sama, masa kau lupa."

Gaara mendengus kasar. Hey, ia tau jika Uchiha itu ada tapi bukan istana melaikan mansion.

"Keluargamu, siapa keluargamu?"

"Aku adikmu, Haruno Sakura!" kini gadis yang mengaku Haruno Sakura terlihat kesal karena pemuda yang ia sebut Onii-sama menanyakan hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal.

"Dengar!" Gaara menghela. Ia pandangi Gadis itu dengan pandangan datar. "Aku bukan Kakakmu, dan aku adalah...,"

"Haruno Gaara." potong Sakura cepat, dan Gaara mengeryit alis heran mendengar namanya namun berbeda marga.

"Aku Rei Gaara Nona."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya. Ia tidak mungkin salah jika orang di depanmya ini 'Onii-sama' nya. Namun, kenapa Onii-sama seperti tidak mengenalinya. Sebenarnya ia sedang berada di mana atau mimpi kah?

Sejak tadi Gaara hanya memperhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Apa mungkin gadis ini tersesat, dan hilang ingatan saat di culik? Begitulah fikirnya mengenai gadis yang tidak tau rumah, dan darah yang membekas di baju yang di pakainya.

Menghela nafas, Gaara menepuk bahu gadis itu pelan sehingga gadis itu mendongak -menatapnya- dengan pandangan yang ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut aku...," Gaara menggantungkan ucapannya. Ini adalah keputusannya dan ia akan menanyainya saat di rumahnya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis yang sepertinya asing bahkan tidak tau jati dirinya sendiri. Tersenyum ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sebaiknya kau ikut aku sementara."

"A-apa kita akan pulang ke Kerajaan Haruno, dan bertemu Tou-sama?"

Demi tuhan! Gaara tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana lagi agar gadis ini sadar jika mereka bukan berada di zaman edo atau purba.

Menyerah. Akhirnya Gaara hanya mengangguk agar Gadis iu berhenti menanyainya hal yang ia sendiri bingung harus menjawabnya. "Hm. Ayo!" ajak Gaara berbalik berjalan terlebih dahulu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan mungil memeluk lengannya erat. Menoleh, Ia dapat merasakan badan gadis itu bergetar.

"A-aku takut Onii-sama."

"Hm."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara menunggu gadis itu membersihkan dirinya. Ia mengajak Sakura ke apartementnya dan membiarkannya menempati kamar tamu di sebelahnya. Ia berencana akan menanyai tentang gadis itu dan baru lah ia akan memutuskan keputusannya.

"Onii-sama."

Suara dari arah belakang membuat Gaara menoleh.

"Ya?"

Sakura yang menyebul dari balik pintu dan ternyata masih berpakaian lengkap.

"A-ano... Di mana airnya?" tanya gadis itu dengan raut kebingungan.

Gaara bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia masuk, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat pantry. Kamar mandi memang terletak di luar. Hanya kamarnya yang lengkap dengan kamar mandinya.

Gaara memutar keran hingga membuta air berjatuhan dari atas. "Kau hanya perlu memutar ini nanti akan keluar kok." jelas Gaara dan kembali memutar keran -mematikannya.

"Seperti hujan." ujar Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Aku menunggu...,"

"Mana bunganya?"

Ucapan Gaara terpotong pertanyaan Sakura. Bunga? "Untuk apa?"

"Mandi lah Onii-sama."

Gaara mendengus kasar. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai yakin jika gadis ini bukan dari zaman sekarang. Ia menunjuk deretan rak kecil di dinding. "Di sana kau akan menemukan sabun."

"Sabun?"

"Dulu mungkin bunga, tapi sekarang mandi ya menggunakan sabun."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia melangkah mendekati rak yang di tunjuk Gaara. Membukanya, ia hanya memandangnya dalam raut kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara kembali menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menoleh. "Ini apa?"

Gaara menunjuk botol besar dengan aroma buah-buahan. "Ini sabun," ia kembali menujuk botol yang sedikit berukuran kecil berwarna merah. "Yang ini shampo dan kau gunakan pada rambutmu. Basahi rambutmu dulu lalu pakai. Setelah itu bilaslah dengan air hingga bersih." jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Pandangan Sakura tertuju kepada benda panjang berbulu seperti sisir tapi tidak sama. "Itu?" tunjuknya.

Gaara menghela. Sungguh ia seperti pemandu wisata saja. Hanya saja ini adalah seperti pemandu wisata pemandian. "Itu sikat gigi...," Gaara mengambil sikat gigi dan pasta gigi. "Kau pakai itu untuk membersihkan gigimu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ini hampir sama dengan di istana. Tatapannya kini teralih kepada kolam yang berada di pinggir jendela besar itu. "Apa itu kolam untuk kita berendam?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya. Sebaiknya kau cepat. Taruh bajumu di keranjang cucian itu!" tunjuk Gaara pada keranjang di sudut ruangan.

"Ya."

Gaara melangkah keluar. "Aku menunggumu setelah kau selesai. Baju ganti ada di rak itu." lalu ia pergi menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Sakura memandangi sekeliling. Ini sangat nyaman, walau lebih kecil dari tempatnya di Istana. Tangannya mulai meloloskan pakaiannya. Tangannya terulur memutar benda yang Gaara putar tadi hingga air berjatuhan menghujam tubuhnya. Ia kembali teringat seiring air mata yang kembali jatuh dari iris klorofilnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

 **...**

Gaara duduk di tempat tadi. Sudah lama ia menunggu gadis itu. Ia sudah memasak dan sekarang hanya menunggu gadis itu selesai.

"Onii-sama."

Gadis itu -Sakura- berganti pakaian dan sekarang terlihat cantik. Rambut panjangnya yang sedikit basah dan wajahnya yang benar-benar putih bersih tanpa ada noda darah yang di wajahnya. Untung pakaian kakaknya yang memang sengaja di tinggal di sini jika untuk menginap bisa di pakai, walau ukurannya sedikit kebesaran.

"Sakura...," Gaara menyebutkan nama gadis itu pelan. Membuang wajahnya ke arah lain karena debaran yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan melihat kesempurnaan gadis itu. "Duduklah!" titahnya.

Sakura mengangguk menghampiri Gaara, dan duduk di sofa bersebrangan dengannya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Ya. Onii-sama."

Gaara sudah menyerah akan panggilan Sakura kepadanya yang terus memanggilnya 'Onii-sama' itu. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menanyakan tentang gadis ini.

"Pertama, siapa namamu?"

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Uchiha Sakura, Onii-sama."

"Kau anak dari Uchiha?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku Haruno Sakura, tapi kini menjadi Uchiha Sakura karena telah menikah dengan Sasuke-kun."

Gaara baru ingat jika di hutan tadi gadis ini menyebut nama Sasuke. Apa itu Sasuke yang di kenalinya?

"Kau kenal Sasuke, adik Itachi?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Aku kan Istrinya," ujar Sakura dengan muka yang tiba-tiba menampakkan kesedihan. "Itachi-nii, dan orang tua Sasuke-kun sudah meninggal Onii-sama." jawab Sakura lirih.

Gaara menukikan alisnya heran. Hey, keluarga temannya itu masih utuh dan masih hidup.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau itu siapa dan kenapa kau berada di hutan sendirian?"

Sakura berusaha mengingat kejadian yang ia alami sebelum ia terbangun, dan berada di tempat asing ini.

"Itu...,"

 **Flash Back On**

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura mencengkram erat baju Suaminya. Ia sedang berada dalam pelukan suaminya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sang Istri dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan memegang pedang untuk menghalau para musuh.

Ia memandang puluhan orang yang sedang mengepung mereka. Ia tidak menyangka ada pengkhianat dan pemberontak di Istananya.

"Maaf yang mulia, aku harus melaksanakan tugas agar aku menggantikanmu menguasai tahta ini."

Perkataan seorang di belakangnya membuat Sasuke memutarkan tubuhnya -tidak lupa Sakura yang selalu di peluknya- hingga kini berhadapan dengan orang itu.

Orang itu adalah kepercayaannya tapi kenapa?

"Nagato."desis Sasuke yang tidak menyangka jika orang yang ia percayai berbuat seperti ini.

"N-nagato-san." ucap Sakura yang juga tidak mempercayai kenyataan ini.

Nagato merunduk, berlutut. "Maafkan yang Mulia... tapi aku harus melakukan perintahnya."

Sasuke mengeggeram mendengar Nagato mengatakan 'perintahnya' jadi siapa dalang dari semua ini?

'HYAAA'

Puluhan pasukan itu tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke. Sungguh jika ia sedang tidak melindungi Istrinya mungkin ia akan mengalahkannya dengan cepat.

Serangan itu terus bertambah, dan seseorang sukses memisahkan Sakura dari pelukannya karena serangan anak panah dari kejauhan dan itu membuatnya sedikit susah.

Saat onyx itu menoleh melihat Istrinya yang tidak jauh darinya hanya terdiam dengan badannya bergetar.

Chk! Ia berusaha meraihnya, namun anak panah yang banyak melesak, dan tertuju kepada...

"Sakura!"

'WUSHH'

'Jleb'

"Akh...," Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan sang Istri dari puluhan anak panah yang menghincarnya.

'BRUK'

Sasuke terjatuh di ikuti Sakura yang ikut memegang tubuh Suaminya. ia memeluknya erat dengan air mata yang menetes dari iris klorofilnya.

"S-sasu...," ia berusaha melepaskan anak panah yang berada di punngung Suaminya.

Sasuke tersenyum, tangannya menyentuh punggung yang penuh dengan anak panah dan mencabutnya.

"AKHH!"

Ini tidak mungkin. Anak panah ini terlalu banyak dan ia sudah merasa lemas. Mengulurkan tangan ke wajah sang Istri ia tersenyum.

"UHUK!"

Sasuke terbatuk dengan darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat Sakura menangis kencang.

"S-sasuke-kun bertahanlah!"

Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Ia mengelus wajah sang Istri dengan tangannya yang penuh darah.

"Jangan menangis!"

Sakura menggeleng. "Sasuke-kun... "

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau harus selamat Sasuke-kun... aku juga mencintaimu." ujar Sakura di sela tangisannya dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan suaminya yang menyentuh wajahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Di masa mendatang, selamanya aku akan bersama dan melindungimu."

Sakura terus menggeleng. "Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku... jangan tinggalkan aku." sungguh ia tidak mau kehilangan Suaminya.

Sasuke tersenyum, dan perlahan onyxnya menutup dengan perkataan terakhirnya.

"Aishiteru."

"TIDAK! SASUKE-KUN... SASUKE-KUN... SASUKE-KUN!" jerit pilu Sakura memeluk tubuh Suaminya.

Iris klorofil itu menggelap. Tangannya mengambil pedang di tangan Suaminya.

Ia menatap penuh kebencian kepada semua yang berada mengelilinginya.

"KALIAN HARUS MATI!" Teriak Sakura mengacungkan pedang itu. Ia harus membalasnya dan ikut mati dengan Suaminya.

"Sakura Hime."

Suara itu...

"Neji-sama."

Sosok itu perlahan menghampiri Sakura.

"Kau kah... Yang melakukan ini?"

Lelaki itu adalah Pangeran Hyuuga, dan ia juga sahabat dari suaminya. Tapi kenapa ia melakukan itu?

"Jadi lah Permaisuriku!" ujar Neji berjongkok di depan Sakura. Iris mutiaranya menatap datar sosok sahabatnya sang sudah tidak bergerak dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Kau... kenapa... KENAPA?!" Teriak Sakura yang tidak menyangka jika sosok yang sangat baik di hadapanya itu melakukan ini semua.

Neji menghela. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tertawa dan menangis bersamaan. Apa dunia sedang mempermainkan-ku?

Menggenggam pedang itu erat ia berucap dan seketika cahaya mengelilinginya.

"Di kehidupan yang akan datang pun aku hanya akan mencintai dan bersama Sasuke-kun."

 **Flash Back Off**

"Itu lah yang terjadi." kata Sakura yang menyudahi ceritanya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk antara percaya dan masih belum percaya. Jika benar, apa mungkin ada pintu ajaib seperti yang ia tonton? Ini adalah zaman yang tidak mungkin menemukan hal imajinasi itu bukan?

"Aku akan mempercayaimu, walau itu sedikit sulit. Tapi, untuk saat ini kau boleh tinggal bersama-ku."

Sakura mengangguk. "Arigatou Onii-sama."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Sakura."

"T-tapi...,"

"Gaara. Panggil saja seperti itu!"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tau walau sosok ini sangat mirip bahkan namanya juga, tapi sekarang ia berada di zaman yang berbeda.

"B-baiklah G-Gaara."

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya gadis itu bukan gadis gila. Walau ia masih meragukannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia bisa membuat gadis itu aman sebelum ia mengingat hal yang sebenarnya. Pada dasarnya, ia yakin jika gadis ini seperti terjebak dalam imajinasinya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan. Aku sudah memasak kare."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Ia juga sepertinya lapar dan kare juga selalu di hidangkan di Istana. "Hm."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Tok'

'Tok'

Gaara mengetuk kamar yang di gunakan Sakura. Ia sudah berfikir semalaman mengenai hal ini. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu sendirian di apatementnya.

'CKLEK'

"O-Gaara-kun."

Sakura yang memang sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian itu memandang Gaara heran. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau ingin sekolah?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Sekolah?"

Gaara menghela. Apa di zaman dulu tidak ada sekolah?

"Tempat kau belajar dari yang belum dan ingin kau tau jadi tau." jelas Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. Jadi sekolah tempat ilmu yang harus ia pelajari. Sama saja saat dulu. Hanya saja ia belajar di Istana bersama Kakaknya.

"Aku mau!" antusias Sakura. Ia memegang lengan Gaara membuat pemuda itu seketika salah tingkah walau hanya sesaat.

"Hm."

"Tapi aku ingin belajar dengan O-Gaara-kun." kata Sakura yang belum terbiasa menyebut nama pemuda yang mirip dengan Kakaknya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Ayo kita sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat!" ajaknya dan melangkah menuju pantry. Sedangkan Sakura mengikutinya dengan senyum mengembang membayangkan ia bisa seperti dulu dengan Kakaknya.

 **...**

Untuk kesekian kalinya seorang Rei Gaara menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah gadis yang hingga kini tidak bisa diam di sampingnya. Ia berangkat dengan menggunakan bus seperti biasa kesekolahnya. Sebenarnya sekolahnya tidak melarang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Namun ia menikmati menggunakan fasilitas yang di sediakan Negara ini dan juga jika seperti ini ia bisa melihat keramaian yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ne Gaara-kun... kita sedang menaiki apa?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Gaara menoleh. "Bus. Kau mabuk?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja, jalan kendaraan ini sangat cepat." ujar Sakura antusias. Ia kembali membalikan badannya menatap takjub bangunan yang megah -menurutnya. "Itu seperti Istana,, namun itu sangat tinggi."

Gaara hanya hanya bergumam. Ia membiarkan gadis itu melakukan apa pun. Toh, ia jadi tidak merasa sunyi.

"Itu namanya gedung, Hotel, Mall dan Kantor."

"Nanti aku ingin ke sana!"

"Hm."

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. "Ya Gaara-kun?"

Gaara menatap lekat Sakura. "Ingat kau adalah Haruno Sakura dan aku Rei Gaara sepupumu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya." Gaara bilang ini demi keselamatannya dan ia harus menurutinya sebelum ia bisa menemukan jalan pulang untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri bangunan yang Gaara sebut sekolah. Ia sedang menunggu Gaara yang sedang mengurusi urusan tentangnya di sekolah ini. Ia boleh melihat asalkan nanti harus kembali ke tempat ia masuk bertemu orang yang bernama kepala sekolah. Ah, entahlah. Ia masih belum mengerti keadaan ini.

Ia memakai rok merah selutut dengan atasan putih mirip sang Miko. Tapi, ia memakai sepatu senada dengan roknya. Sedangkan rambutnya ia geraikan begitu saja.

Bunga sakura berguguran membuatnya tertarik memandangnya. Ia kembali teringat Suaminya. Iris klorofil itu meredup seiring ingatannya tentang Suaminya. Ia yang selalu menemaninya berjalan berdua menikmati bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sekitar Istananya. Tapi sekarang? Ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana kembali ke masa itu, tempat asalnya.

"Sa-suke-kun."

"KYAA... SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu membuat Sakura menegang. Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang di dengarnya? Apa mungkin...

Ia berbalik!

Terlihat jauh di depannya, sosok itu berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Ia memakai pakaian seperti Gaara. Apa ini nyata? Dia masih hidup. Sosoknya berjalan, rambutnya, matanya dan tubuhnya sama. Tidak salah lagi.

Cairan bening turun dari iris emerald itu. Badanya bergetar menangis dan tersenyum. Benarkah?

"A-anata."

Kakinya bergerak perlahan. Kenapa sangat berat dan ia seakan lemas melihat kenyataan yang membuatnya membuncah... Jadi... Ia selamat? Kami sama, terima kasih telah menyelamatkannya.

Melangkah pelan, lalu perlahan berlari menemui kenyataan yang membuatnya bahagia.

'BRUK'

Sakura memeluk pemuda yang ia yakini adalah suaminya dan meluknya erat.

Ia tidak pedulikan teriakan-teriakan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"H-HEY!"

Sakura terisak pelan dan bersyukur, "kau masih hidup... Sasuke-kun."

Sedangkan pemuda yang tadinya ingin melepaskan pelukan gadis itu tertahan, saat gadis itu menyebut namanya dengan tangisannya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak seperti ia menyingkirkan para wanita yang terang-terangan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan kemudian melepaskannya. Onyx dan emerald saling bertubrukan menatap satu sama lain.

Kenapa? Siapa? Batin Sasuke. Kenapa seperti... Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena fikiran anehnya.

"Aku Sakura... Is...,"

"Sakura!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Hehe malah nambah utang :D**

 **Mind to Rnr ^^**

 **WRS**


	2. Chapter 2

"Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan kemudian melepaskannya. Onyx dan emerald saling bertubrukan menatap satu sama lain.

Kenapa? Siapa? Batin Sasuke. Kenapa seperti... Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena pikiran anehnya.

"Aku Sakura... Is...,"

"Sakura!"

 **My Princess**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Kirei Apple**

 **Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura**

 **Typo (s), Ooc, Eyd ancur, gaje**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **-oOo-**

Gaara yang baru saja menyelesaikn urusannya dengan kepala sekolah harus menahan kesal karena Sakura yang tidak ada di tempat yang ia bilang harus menunggunya. Namun keributan yang terjadi di koridor membuatnya penasaran, dan benar saja gadis itu di sana dan memeluk temannya... Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura!" panggilnya setelah berhasil membelah kerumunan yang menjerit-jerit kencang itu.

Gadis itu -Sakura- menoleh, dan tersenyum saat orang yang tadi di tunggunya sudah selesai.

"Gaara-kun!" pekik Sakura senang.

Gaara menghela dan menghampirinya. "Aku sudah selesai," jelas Gaara mengangkat tas yang berisi baju seragam sekolah. "Aku izin hari ini. Ayo pulang!" Gaara menarik lengan Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Tak ayal perbuatannya kini menimbulkan keributan para gadis yang baru pertama kali melihat pemuda yang juga populer itu menggandeng seorang gadis.

Sakura tidak bergerak membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lagi. Ia mengerti apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu karena pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang masih diam tanpa berkata apa pun.

"Dia bukan dia, Sakura."

Perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura tersenyum sendu. Ia mengangguk melangkah mendekati Gaara yang mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia mengerti! Sasuke... Suaminya telah meninggal, dan pemuda ini yang memang sama tidak berbeda sedikitpun itu bukan Suaminya.

Gaara menarik Sakura meninggalkan kerumunan siswa yang masih memenuhi koridor. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Gaara!"

Gaara berbalik. "Aku akan mengirimmu pesan." kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap punggung dua orang berbeda gender dalam diam.

.

.

.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara mengajak Sakura menaiki bus untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat. Ia terpaksa izin karena harus mengurus Sakura. Ia juga heran kenapa ia melakukan ini semua. Kenapa tidak menyerahkannya kepada Polisi mungkin? Entahlah. Mungkin ia iba apalagi gadis ini benar-benar seperti terlihat aneh dengan dunia ini.

"Sugoii."

Perkataan Sakura saat melihat jejeran bunga Sakura yang mereka lintasi di pinggiran jalan.

"Kau tidak tau bunga itu?" tanyanya kepada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura menoleh. "Sakura."

"Hn."

"Apa sekarang namanya berubah?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Sakura tetap sakura, sama sepertimu."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Ya. Aku tetap Sakura."

Gaara diam memandang wajah gadis yang terlihat cantik. Apa benar dirinya adalah Kakak gadis ini di masa lalu? Menggeleng ia mendengus karena bisa-bisanya ia mempercayai hal konyol yang masih belum ia percayai sepenuhnya itu. Merogoh sakunya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya guna menelpon seseorang.

"Hn."

"Nanti sore aku ingin bertemu denganmu di **caffe Cherrys**."

"..."

"Hn."

Gaara menutup sambungannya. Ia menghela pelan. Ia harus menjelaskan kepada temannya yang pastinya akan bertanya tentang kejadian tadi.

"Sakura ka...," Gaara menghentikan perkataannya saat menengok ke sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Sakura ternyata menjauh darinya dan menatapnya takut.

"Gaara-kun g-gila."

"Hah! Apa maksudmu?!"

"T-tadi kau berbicara sendiri."

Bibir Gaara berkedut menahan tawanya. Ia sekarang faham kenapa Sakura menganggapnya seperti itu. Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukannya kepada Sakura.

"Ini ponsel. Kau bisa berbicara kepada orang yang jauh."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan senyum yang mengembang karena sepertinya ia mendapatkan mukjizat karena benda persegi itu. "Apa aku bisa menghubungi Kakashi-san?"

Alis pemuda itu mengeryit mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Kau kenal Kakashi sensei?"

"Sensei? Dia adalah Perdana Mentri kerajaan Gaara-kun."

Sekali lagi Gaara harus mendesah lelah karena perkataan Sakura. Masa lalu... dan kenapa orang-orang di masa lalu Sakura hampir semua ada di sini dan ia kenal. Apa gadis ini benar-benar jujur?

"Dengar. Ini adalah masa depan yang kau kunjungi. Jadi tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya. "Ya. Aku datang ke masa depan. Tapi, Sasuke-kun... apa itu berarti terlahir kembali?"

Gaara mengedelikan bahu. "Mungkin saja, dan ingatkah kau bahkan menganggapku Kakakmu?"

"Hm... ya."

Pemuda itu berdiri karena halte pemberhentian selanjutnya sebentar lagi sampai. Gaara menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan. "Kau akan terbiasa. Ayo. Sebentar lagi sampai!"

Sakura mengikuti Gaara berdiri dan berpegangan kepada tiang kecil. Ya. Ia akan berusaha terbiasa dengan dunia ini. Walau ia sedih karena merindukan negrinya yang di tinggalkannya, dan Suaminya yang telah meninggal.

.

.

.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara dan Sakura sudah berada di depan bangunan berlantai dua yang terlihat cantik walau hanya terlihat dari luarnya. Bangunan yang berjejer rapih dan terdapat deretan-deretan toko dan lainnya.

"Ayo masuk!" Gaara mengajak Sakura memasuki bangunan bercat putih itu.

Sakura terpaku saat memasuki bangunan itu. Deretan baju tertata rapi seperti kamar khusus di istana.

"Gaara?!" panggilan seseorang mengalihkan Sakura dari deretan baju-baju itu. Di sana! Sosok perempuan dengan helaian pirangnya sedang menuruni tangga dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" perempuan cantik itu kembali bertanya.

"Aku butuh kau memilihkan baju untuk Sakura, Nee-san."

Perempuan yang di panggil Nee-san mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis yang berdiri di samping adiknya.

"Sakura? Kekasihmu?"

"Cepat pilihkan Nee-san!" tekan Gaara yang sepertinya enggan mengatakan apapun.

Perempuan pirang itu mendengus kasar karena sikap dingin sang adik. Untung ia sudah kebal. Menyeringai ia mendekati gadis itu.

"Aku Temari, Kakak pemuda menyebalkan ini." Temari mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri kepada gadis itu.

"Sakura. U-Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum membalas uluran perempuan cantik di depannya. "Haruno Sakura."

Temari tersenyum dan memeluk gadis itu. "Semoga kau tahan dengan adikku ne."

"Dia bukan kekasihku Nee-san!"

"Ara... aku kira kau kekasihnya, jadi?"

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang kau carikan baju untuknya!"

Temari mengangguk. "Aku kira kau kekasihnya Saku-chan," desahnya, dan menarik Sakura mendekati deretan baju-baju yang di pajang di tokonya. "Aku akan memilihkan yang terbaik untukmu."

"A-ano apa ini semua milik Temari-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Tapi ini di jual."

"Jual?"

"Ya. Aku hanya mengembangkan hobby-ku. " Temari memilihkan beberapa baju yang menurutnya pas dengan Sakura. Sesaat pandangannya terhenti saat menyadari baju yang di pakai Sakura adalah miliknya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia yang akan menanyakan sendiri kepada Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kita ke lantai atas untuk mencobanya!" ajaknya kepada Sakura. "Kau juga Gaara, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu."

Menghela Gaara mengangguk mengikuti langkah Kakaknya dan Sakura.

.

Temari, Sakura dan Gaara sudah berada di lantai atas tempat Temari bekerja mendesain rancangannya.

Temari meletakan baju di sofa hitam yang berada di sana dan berjalan duduk di sofa hitamnya. Gaara duduk di ikuti Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau coba semua itu Sakura, di sana tempat mencobanya!" Temari menunjuk pintu di sudut ruangan.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil semua baju yang di pilihkan Temari. Ia sebenarnya heran dengan pakaian itu. Kenapa sangat minim di tubuhnya. Berdiri ia berjalan ke ruangan yang di tunjuk itu. Ya! Ia harus mulai membiasakan diri bukan?

.

"Gaara."

"Hn."

"Kau tau apa yang ada di pikiranku adik."

"Hn."

Gaara tau ia tidak bisa membohongi sang Kakak. Namun ia juga percaya jika sang Kakak tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada siapa pun. Ia mulai bercerita tentang ia menemukan Sakura saat di hutan milik Kekasih Kakaknya dan Sakura yang akhirnya tinggal bersamanya.

"Jadi... sekarang ia tinggal denganmu?" tanya Temari setelah mendengarkan cerita sang adik.

"Hm."

"Apa kau yakin itu tidak apa-apa?" kembali ia bertanya kepada adiknya itu.

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku takut jika ia dalam bahaya Nee-san. Apalagi ia sepertinya asing dengan dunia ini."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iy... Tidak Nee-san! Aku hanya... Entahlah. Saat dia memanggilku Onii-sama sepertinya hatiku sesak."

"Mungkin itu terdengar konyol. Tapi melihat keadaannya membuatku juga percaya. Nanti akan aku tanyakan kepada Shika-kun coba."

"Nee-san!"

"Tenanglah. Shika-kun bisa jaga rahasia." ujar Temari meyakinkan Gaara.

"Hm."

Temari berdiri berjalan menghampiri mejanya. Ia mengambil tas dan beberapa bukunya. "Aku harus ke kampus. Jika ada sesuatu, ada Matsuri yang menjaga toko ini."

Gaara tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam memandang pemandangan luar dari jendela besar di ruangan ini.

Mengendelikan bahu, Temari berjalan menuju tangga. "Selamat bersenang-senang." godanya tenpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Nee-san!" seru Gaara karena ucapan Kakaknya. Namun jelas rona tipis menjalar di pipinya.

'CKLEK'

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Sakura yang sudah memakai dress _baby pink_ selutut, dan di tangannya membawa setumpuk baju yang ia cobanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara mengenai baju-baju yang di coba Sakura.

"Aku suka. Tapi apa tidak ada kimono?" Sakura balik bertanya kepada pemuda itu. Ia berjalan ke sofa dan duduk kembali.

"Hm. Nanti hanabi kau bisa memakainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm." Gaara tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang sepertinya senang. Mungkin ia bisa membelikan kimono atau memesan kepada Kakaknya.

" _A-arigatou_."

"Aa."

Getaran di ponselnya membuat Gaara teralih dan mengambil benda persegi itu di atas meja. Membukanya, ia menghela. Rupanya seseorang yang di janjikannya mempercepat janjinya.

Melirik jam di tangannya ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sakura. "Kita pergi dari sini!" ia berdiri mengambil baju-baju yang di coba Sakura lalu membawanya. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu di ikuti Sakura yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya.

.

"Ini!" Gaara menyerahkan ice cream kepada Sakura. Mereka berjalan melintasi pertokoan di distrik Konoha. Gaara sengaja ingin mengajak Sakura agar gadis itu terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Lagi pula waktu janjian mereka masih setengah jam lagi.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat benda berwarna seperti rambutnya yang di pegang Gaara.

"Ice cream."

"Ice... cream?"

"Hm. Cobalah!"

Sakura mendekat. "Apa ini di makan?" tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan dari Gaara. Ia mendekat dan membuka mulutnya perlahan dan...

"KYAA!" Sakura berteriak saat benda yang menurut Gaara adalah makanan.

Gaara mengeryit alis heran atas reaksi Sakura. Jangan bilang... "Kau tidak tau ini?"

"Aku tau," ujar Sakura dengan mata berbinar. "Ini salju namun terasa sangat manis."

Hah! Yang benar saja. Salju? Sungguh. Kenapa kelakuan Sakura malah membuatnya ingin sekali tertawa.

"Ini es. Memang sama seperti salju tapi ini buatan manusia."

Iris klorofil Sakura berbinar. Sungguh hebat. Ia kembali merunduk dan memakan ice itu perlahan. Enak!

Gaara terbelalak saat melihat apa yang di lakukan Sakura. Memakan ice cream di tangannya dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya gugup.

"Ini peganglah!" Gaara menyerahkan ice cream itu kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil ice itu lalu memakannya. "Ini enak. Andai dulu makanan ini ada." ujarnya dengan raut senang.

Gaara melirik Sakura melalu ekor matanya. Sungguh entah kenapa ia suka saat melihat ekspresi senang Sakura terhadap hal-hal yang baru di kenalnya. Apa benar gadis ini dari masa lalu? Jika begitu apa umurnya sama seperti saat ini. Dan, apa benar Sasuke adalah Suaminya? Kenapa ia merasa tidak suka? Menghela ia memutuskan diam dan berjalan ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Ne... Gaara-kun itu apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan menunjuk jalan yang berlalu lalang di lintasi kendaraan. Tepat saat ini mobil sport mewah hitam yang sangat ia kenali melintas jalanan.

"Itu mobil, gunanya sama dengan yang tadi kita naiki."

"Tapi itu kecil sekali ya."

"Kau ingin menaikinya?" tanya Gaara dan di jawab anggukan Sakura.

"Aku ingin naik itu. Serasa di dalam kereta tapi itu sangat cepat." ujar Sakura yang sangat antusias.

"Besok aku akan membawanya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar dan mulut penuh dengan noda ice yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

"Hn. Ayo! Ada yang sedang menunggu kita."

Sakura berhasil menghabiskan suapan ice cream terakhirnya. "Enaknya."

Melihat itu, Gaara hanya mendengus. Ia merogoh sesuatu di sakunya -sapu tangan- dan menyerahkan kepada Sakura. "Ini, pakailah."

Iris klorofil itu mengerjap saat Gaara menyodorkan kain kecil kepadanya. Itu seperti yang ia punya dulu. Kain kecil putih dengan corak kanji _Ai_ di sudutnya.

"Onii-sama." ujarnya lirih mengambil kain itu.

Gaara menghela. Mengambil kembali sapu tangan yang di genggaman Sakura, ia mendekatkan benda itu ke sudut bibir Sakura. Sesaat tangannya berhenti dan terpaku saat melihat bibir kecil itu.

"Jika benar, pasti dulu aku sangat menyayangimu." ujar Gaara tanpa sadar.

Sakura mendongak. Iris klorofil dan jade bertemu. Ia sangat rindu sosok Kakaknya, apa ia tau jika kerajaan Uchiha di serang?

"O-Onii-sama."

"Ayo. Sebaiknya kita cepat!" alih Gaara berjalan terlebih dahulu guna menghindari dari perasaannya yang terasa aneh baginya.

Sakura yang tadinya terpaku, akhirnya menyusul langkah Gaara dengan sedikit berlari.

.

.

.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Caffe Cherrys**

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan duduk di sudut ruangan caffe itu. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin di bicarakan Gaara? Apa tentang gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba memeluknya? Pikirannya masih normal. Mungkin itu salah satu permpuan yang menamai mereka sebagai fangirls. Tapi, kata-kata menggantung gadis itu membuatnya mau tidak mau selalu terpikirkan.

 _"Aku sakura... Is..."_

Hah. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan hal konyol itu, dengusnya dalam hati. Dan kenapa Gaara lama sekali.

Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan bertanya pesanan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan muda?" tanya pelayan yang memang sangat mengenali sosok pemuda yang ia hampiri ini.

"Hn. Seperti biasa saja."

Sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah hafal apa yang selalu pemuda ini pesan jika sedang berkunjung ke sini.

"Baiklah. Ada yang lain?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Itu saja dulu."

"Hm. Mohon di tunggu sebentar."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

Seruan seseorang dari arah pintu membuatnya menoleh. Gaara akhirnya datang dan membawa gadis itu. Gadis yang ternyata sudah berganti pakaiannya, yang kini menggunakan dress _baby pink_ yang terlihat manis.

Tunggu dulu!

Kenapa ia malah menilai penampilan sosok asing itu. Mencoba bersikap biasa, Sasuke menyangga dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Gaara."

"Maaf terlambat." Ujar Gaara yang baru sampai. Ia menarik Sakura dan mempersilahkannya duduk di kursi sampingnya.

Iris Onyxnya sejak tadi menatap gadis aneh itu dalam diam. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ini pertama kalinya Gaara bersikap tidak biasanya.

"Sasuke."

Panggilan Gaara membuat Sasuke teralih dari pikirannya. "Hn."

"Soal tadi, maaf atas sikap sepupuku." Gaara meminta maaf atas perlakuan Sakura yang pastinya membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Hn. Sepupu?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat.

"Aa. Sebaiknya kalian berkenalan dulu," Gaara berujar dan menyuruh Sasuke berkenalan dengan gadis di sampingnya. "Ini Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dan ia menukikan alisnya saat melihat gadis itu hanya diam mematung memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Gaara mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Terlihat Sakura yang kini berkaca-kaca melihat Sasuke. Kenapa?

"Aku akan menceritakan kepadamu asal kau janji akan merahasiakannya."

Sasuke berbalik memandang Gaara. Rahasia? Hal apa yang membuat sang Rei Gaara memintanya menjaga rahasia? Apa gadis ini?

"Hn."

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura sekarang. Lebih tepatnya ia adalah Uchiha Sakura."

Perkataan Gaara sukses membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya. "Uchiha?"

"Ya. Dia..."

"Maaf menunggu Tuan. Ini pesanannya." kedatangan sang pelayan membuat Gaara menghentikan perkataannya.

"Apa ada yang mau di pesan lagi Tuan?" sang pelayan kembali bertanya kepada Gaara.

"Aku jus jeruk dan jus stobery saja."

Pelayan iu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanannya. "Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu, jika ada sesuatu silahkan pangil kami kembali." ujarnya dan berbalik pergi.

"Hm."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan Gaara."

"Dia adalah gadis yang aku temui saat liburanku. Dia mengaku jika dia dari masa lalu, dan dia adalah Uchiha Sakura... Istrimu."

Hah!

Apa pendengarnya bermasalah? Istri? Yang benar saja.

"Konyol!"

"Aku juga beranggapan seperti itu. Tapi saat melihat kebenaran yang ada sepertinya itu memang terjadi."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok gadis yang masih diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau... Istriku?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Aku istrimu. Kita menikah saat usia lima belas tahun, lebih tepatnya setahun lalu."

"Lima belas?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Yang benar saja. Itu usia ia masih satu SMA. Dan lagi, apa mungkin ia sudah melakukan 'itu' karena statusnya yang sudah menikah.

"Kita menikah tidak lama setelah kematian keluargamu. Walau seperti itu, kita masih tidur terpisah." kata Sakura dengan rona tipis yang menjalar di pipinya mengingat ia dan Sasuke yang tidak di perbolehkan melakukan hal sakral itu karena umur mereka harus berusia delapan belas tahun.

Gaara yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan akhirnya berbicara. "Tapi, ia mengatakan kejadian terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum ia sadar dan berada di dunia berbeda adalah... Kematianmu."

Sasuke kembali menukikan alisnya heran. "Kematian?"

"Ya." lirih Sakura.

"Dengar. Itu hal konyol yang aku tau, dan keluargaku masih utuh. Aku belum menikah." tekan Sasuke setelah mendengar cerita yang memang terdengar konyol itu.

Melihat itu Gaara hanya menghela. Ia pun sama bersikap seperti itu saat pertama kali bertemu Sakura. Tapi, ia yakin jika gadis ini tidak berbohong.

"Sebaiknya kau minum dulu Sasuke." kata Gaara yang ingin membuat semua tenang kembali.

"Ini tuan pesanan anda." pelayan tadi membawakan dua gelas minuman pesannya tadi.

"Hn."

"Apa ada yang lain?" tanyanya kembali. Gaara menggeleng, "tidak. Terimakasih."

"Baiklah. Silahkan menikmati." kata pelayan itu dan berbalik pergi menghampiri meja lain.

.

"Ini minum lah!" Gaara menyodorkan minuman jus strobery itu kepada Sakura yang sepertinya sedih mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Hey. Pakai ini untuk meminumnya!" Gaara menunjukan sedotan yang berada di gelasnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, dan mengambil benda yang di tunjuk Gaara. "Ini?"

"Ya. Kau coba menyedot minuman pakai itu."

Sakura melakukan apa yang di katakan Gaara. Benar saja, air yang terasa segar dan manis itu menyentuh tenggorokannya. Ia terus menyedot dengan kencang hingga ia tersedak karena ulahnya.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

"Pelan-pelan Sakura."

Sakura terengah dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan. "Hm. _Gomen ne_."

Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan kelakuan Gaara dan gadis aneh itu mendengus kasar.

"Jadi initinya, aku harus apa Gaara?!"

"Aku ingin kau juga menjaganya dan merahasiakannya sebelum kita menemukan cara mengembalikannya ke zamannya."

Onyxnya melirik gadis dengan helaian _soft pink_ itu melalui ekor matanya. Entah kenapa ia sepertinya tidak asing tapi mana mungkin, sedangkan ia baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Ya."

Menghela nafas, Sasuke mengendelikan bahu. "Baiklah." ya mau bagaimana lagi? "Asal dia tidak menyusahkanku."

"Hm."

Sesaat Sasuke terpaku saat iris onyxnya bertabrakan dengan iris klorofil gadis itu. Kenapa ia seperti melihat kerinduan di matanya? Oh... Jangan bilang karena ia adalah suaminya di masa lalu? Konyol.

"S-sasuke-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

A/N

Lama ya :) maaf ya karena kadang semanget tapi pas mau ngetik Blank :( mungkinninteraksi SasuSaku lebih intens d chp slnjutnya. :) aku akan bikin Gaara sibuk denganku hoho #plak

Trmksh yg sudah Rnr/Foll/Fav

Special to :

 **caesarpuspita | Luca Marvell | yunitaayu917 | Nur520 | | irieahara27 |** sami haruchi 2 | **suket alang alang | hanazono yuri | Floral White | megan091 | ikalutfi97 |** Guest | **Haruka Smile | imahkakoeni | dianarndraha**

 **WRS ***


	3. Chapter 3

**My Princess**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : U. sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **Typo/Misstypo, Ooc, GaJe, Eyd ancur etc.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **-oOo-**

Mobil sport mewah merah keluaran terbaru dari negara pizza itu melintasi jalan utama Konoha pagi hari ini. Tidak cepat namun juga tidak lambat. Mobil itu melaju dengan santai namun bagi yang melihat itu pasti sangat cepat.

Sosok pria yang sedang menyetir kendaraan itu terlihat santai dan sesekali mata jadenya melirik sosok gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu adalah Uchiha Sakura yang sekarang menjadi Haruno Sakura sekaligus akan bersekolah di sekolahan yang sama dengannya.

Haruno Sakura berdecak kagum menatap interior mobil yang membuatnya sedari tadi tidak bisa diam. Tangannya menyentuh jok yang ia duduki. Tinggi seperti kursi kekaisaran tapi ini lebih empuk.

"Ne Gaara-kun, aku sangat senang!" pekik Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya.

Gaara yang masih sibuk menyetir hanya meliriknya. "Hn."

"Tapi yang kemarin itu sangat besar dan penuh orang. Em...," Sakura berpikir tentang kendaraan yang ia naiki kemarin. Besar dan sama bisa berjalan seperti ini tapi di dalamnya bisa memuat banyak orang. "Apa ya namanya?"

"Bus."

"Ah iya, bus." ujar Sakura yang baru mengingatnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. "Ya."

"Kita tidak sekelas."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Maksudnya?"

"Saat belajar nanti kau tidak seruangan denganku." jelas Gaara membuat Sakura langsung menekukan wajahnya.

"A-aku dengan orang asing." cicit Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Lalu? O-Gaara-kun dengan...,"

"Kau akan sekelas dengan Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun?!" pekik Sakura dan di jawab anggukan Gaara.

Gaara terus fokus dengan jalanan yang sekarang sudah masuk ke parkiran sekolah. Ia menepikan mobilnya, dan tidak lama mobil sport hitam yang sama mewah dengannya berhenti di samping mobilnya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura yang sejak tadi memandang gedung yang di namakan sekolah itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok pemuda di sampingnya. "Ya."

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, merapihkan dasi yang di pakai Sakura. "Jika ada sesuatu kau harus hubungi aku." Gaara memandang gadis yang akan berperan sebagai sepupunya itu cemas. Masalahnya ia sudah meminta sekelas, namun karena kelasnya penuh jadi tidak bisa. Dan bertuntungnya Sakura sekelas dengan Sasuke jadi ia bisa meminta Sasuke terus menjaganya.

Terlihat mobil sport mewah di sampingnya terbuka dan munculah siswa yang sangat ia kenali. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto keluar dengan gaya mereka yang pastinya membuat semua sebagian siswa perempuan menjerit histeris. Itulah yang selalu terjadi setiap harinya.

"Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Gaara menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Tersenyum ia mengangguk. "Ayo kita nikmati apa itu sekolah." Gaara melepaskan genggamannya saat pintu mobilnya terangkat membuka secara otomatis.

Jeritan yang memekakan telinga semakin menjadi tatkala sebuah kejadian baru bagi mereka. Seorang Rei Gaara untuk pertama kalinya membawa kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah.

"KYAA SASUKE-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"GAARA-KUN!"

"KYAA...,"

Sasuke mendengus kasar karena merasa terganggu karena teriakan-teriakan yang selalu membuatnya jengah sedangkan Naruto hanya menyambut mereka dengan melambaikan tangannya. Namun jeritan-jeritan itu terhenti saat sebuah kaki keluar dari pintu mobil yang terbuka di samping Sasuke berdiri.

Seorang gadis yang kemarin membuat kehebohan bahkan kini semakin heboh. Ia keluar dari mobil yang Gaara naiki. Mereka bertanya-tanya, siapa gadis cantik itu? Tubuh mungil namun tinggi standar, rambut _soft pink_ yang tergerai indah, dan mempunyai iris klorofil yang terlihat mengagumkan.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangka Gaara akan membawa kendaraannya dan ia membawa gadis kemarin itu. Onyx dan emerald saling bertubrukan, memandang seperti terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun?" sapa Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Hn."

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menyikutnya membuat sang empunya menghadiahi tatapan mematikan namun tidak di hiraukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau yang kemarin kan? Kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

Perlahan Sakura mengulurkan tangannya namun terhenti karena tangan pemuda itu di singkirkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh dobe!"

Naruto mendengus kasar. "Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya. "Tidak."

"Dia sepupuku, Haruno Sakura." kata Gaara yang kini berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Sepupu?"

"Hn."

Gaara menggegenggam tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita ke kantor kepala sekolah sebentar sebelum ke kelasmu." ajak Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk namun sesekali matanya melirik Sasuke yang ternyata dia pun sedang menatapnya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok teman merahnya. "Hn."

"Jangan lupa apa yang aku minta kemarin." ujar Gaara dan langsung pergi dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sasuke diam terpaku. Kejadian ini seperti _de javu_ baginya, tapi tidak mungkin. Ia bahkan baru mengenal gadis itu. entahlah. Ini terasa aneh baginya untuk pertama kali.

"Kau kenapa teme?" tanya Naruto langsung membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkah pergi di ikuti Naruto yang berdecak kesal karena sifat menyebal sahabatnya yang tidak pernah hilang.

 **...**

Kelas 3-1 sangat ramai dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Uchiha Sasuke ikut dalam suara bising itu. Ia sibuk dengan _earphone_ yang menutupi telinganya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sosok gadis dengan helaian pirang panjang menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi kosong di depan Sasuke. Gadis itu melepaskan _earphone_ yang di pakai Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam dan menutup matanya, membuat gadis itu berdecak kesal karena selalu di acuhkan.

"Sasuke-kun." panggil gadis itu dengan nada manja.

"Hn." dengus Sasuke kemudian membuka matanya.

Gadis iti tersenyum lebar. Dengan perasaan senang karena rencana yang ia yakini kini akan berhasil. "Bagimana nanti sepulang sekolah kit..."

"Tidak." sela Sasuke.

"T-tapi..."

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Pergilah Shion. Aku sudah ada janji."

"Bagaimana jika besok?" Ajak Shion dengan penuh harapnya.

"Tidak."

"Tap..."

Perkataan Shion terhenti karena pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah sang wali kelas mereka, Hatake Kakashi dan seorang siswa baru.

Semua terpaku kepada sosok itu. Gadis yang tadi pagi membuat kehebohan karena ia yang bersama Gaara.

"Kita akan kedatangan murid baru." jelas Kakashi menatap murid-muridnya. "Bisa kau pindah ke tempat dudukmu Shion?!"

Shion mengangguk dan berdiri pindah ketempat duduknya.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

Sakura menatap semua yang berada di ruangan yang kata Gaara adalah kelas dengan senyum manisnya. Iris klorofilnya terpaku kepada sosok di belakang sana. Benar apa yang di katakan Gaara jika Sasuke akan satu kelas dengannya.

"Hajimashite wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan membungkukan badanya.

"Apa kau kekasih Rei Gaara?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang gadis dengan helaian hitam itu membuat Sakura terlonjak. "E-eto tidak! Gaara-kun adalah sepupuku." jelas Sakura.

Semua hanya mengangguk dan ber 'oh' ria.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Kakashi kepada semua. "Jika masih ada nanti saja. Karena kita akan mencoba ulangan untuk latihan."

"SENSEI!" Keluh semuanya namun hanya di balas kekehan Kakashi.

"Nah Sakura silahkan duduk di kursi kosong itu." tunjuk Kakashi pada kursi kosong di depan Sasuke.

Dengan langkah pelan Sakura menuju kursi yang di tunjuk senseinya. Ia tadi nyaris berteriak saat melihat Hatake Kakashi yang ia kira adalah perdana mentri kerajaan Uchiha.

Lagi! Iris onyx dan emerald saling bertubrukan. Dengan gerakan kaku Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan lansung duduk di kursi depan Sasuke.

Lembaran kertas di bagikan oleh ketua kelas kepada masing-masing siswa.

"Selamat bekerja!" ujar Kakashi langsung duduk di kursi guru dan membaca buku berwarna orange yang selalu ia bawa.

Waktu sudah berjalan lima menit. Sakura hanya membolak balikan kertas yang entah untuk apa. Ia mengingat perkataan Gaara dan segeralah mengambilnya dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"Ini bolpoin." tunjuknya kepada benda yang ia pegang.

"Lalu, aku harus apa..." Gumamnya melihat deretan angka yang belum ia fahami.

'Set'

Seseorang dari belakang mengambil kertas Sakura membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"S-sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menukarkan kertasnya yang sudah ia namai dengan nama Sakura. Ia sendiri bingung kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bertindak seperti ini. Entahlah. Ia mungkin kasihan karena mendengar keluhan-keluhan yang membuatnya terusik.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung mengerjakan kertas yang masih belum tersentuh itu. Memgeryit alis ia mendongak menatap gadis di depannya yang masih menatap dirinya.

"Jangan menghadap belakang. Kedepanlah berpura-pura mengerjakan."

Sakura yang sebenarnya masih bingung akhirnya mengangguk dan berbalik.

Mendengus namun sudut bibirnya terangkat, Sasuke kembali mengerjakan soal yang sama seperti yang tadi di kerjakannya.

 **...**

Sasuke menikmati waktu istirahatnya di dalam kelas dengan _earphone_ yang menutupi telinganya. Ia sebenarnya terus terpikirkan sosok yang kini jadi teman kelasnya. Apa benar gadis aneh itu istri masa lalunya? Apa mungkin jika dirinya adalah reinkarnasi? Terdengar konyol memang, tapi hal ini kadang terlintas di pikirannya.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya hingga kini nampak iris kelam sehitam arangnya. Ponselnya bergetar dan satu pesan masuk dari teman merahnya. Ia memintanya ke atap! Untuk apa? Dengusnya. Namun perkataan tak sama dengan tindakan yang kini ia lakukan. Bangun dengan _earphone_ masih di pakainya dan ia pergi meninggalkan kelas.

 **...**

Sakura memandang halaman sekolah dari atap dengan pandangan kagum. Iris klorofilnya berbinar dan memekik senang melihat orang yang berpakaian sama dengannya berlalu lalang. Ia sudah beristirahat tadi dengan Gaara, dan kini ia di ajak ke atap.

"Sakura." panggil Gaara yang berdiri dengan badan bersender di pagar pembatas samping Sakura.

"Ya."

Memasukan ponselnya ke saku kemejanya, Gaara menoleh memandang Sakura dalam diam namun tersirat akan sesuatu yang ia cemaskan.

Sakura memiringkan kepalnya bingung melihat Gaara yang hanya diam. "Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

Menghela nafas pelan Gaara berkata apa yang mungkin penyebab ia cemas. "Aku akan pergi selama seminggu ke Suna."

"Suna? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan raut yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Suna adalah rumahku. Aku akan menemui Kaa-san yang sedang sakit."

"Apa itu jauh? Apa ini bukan Suna?"

Menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis Gaara memandang lekat Sakura. "Ini Konoha."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi jika Gaara pergi, ia akan sendiri?

"Apa kau mau ikut?"

Ajakan Gaara membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?" tanya Sakura dan di balas anggukan Gaara.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya Gaara."

Perkataan seseorang membuat mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Di sana. Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan yang di masukan saku celananya, dan kemudian mendekat menghampiri Gaara dan Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian Sasuke."

"Bukan kah kau memintaku juga?"

Iris jade dan onyx saling berpandangan seolah memberi keyakinan dan ketegasan.

"Tapi..."

"Dia baru pertama sekolah Gaara."

Gaara menatap Sakura yang berdiri sampingnya. "Apa tidak apa sendiri?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melirik Sasuke, dan ternyata Sasuke pun menatapnya seolah berkata 'aku akan menjagamu.' dan itu membuatnya merona dan yakin entah karena apa.

"I-iya." jawab Sakura. Gaara mendengarnya hanya menghela sedangkan Sasuke sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya -tersenyum.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. " Gaara maju dan mengelus surai pink Sakura membuat decakan keluar dari sang Uchiha.

"Hati-hati." kata Sakura, dan Gaara mengangguk kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Aku titipkan Sakura. Jaga dia Sasuke."

"Hn."

Bel masuk berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran kembali di mulai. Sasuke maju dan meraih tangan mungil Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tersesat," ujarnya kemudian dan menatap Gaara. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Salam untuk Rei-san." ia menarik Sakura meninggalkan atap.

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tanggannya yang bebas. "Hati-hati... cepat kembali." ucapnya kepada Gaara.

Membalas lambaian tangan Sakura, Gaara tersenyum. "Kau juga, jaga dirimu." kata Gaara terus memandang punggung yang kini sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau harus menjaganya... Sasuke."

 **...**

Jam pelajaran sudah usai dan semua siswa sudah meninggalkan kelasnya. Tapi tidak untuk Sakura. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya dengan tangannyang menopang dagu, menatap pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Ia binggung karena Gaara yang sudah pergi. Jika ia pulang dengan naik kendaraan besar -bus- itu kemungkinan ia yang tidak mengerti karena saat itu Gaara dengannya.

Sibuk dengan lamunannya, Sakura tidak menyadari jika sejak tadi seseorang bersender di tembok samping pintu kelas dan memperhatikannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun?"

Perkataan seseorang membuat Sakura terlonjak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat melihat sosok itu, sosok yang selalu ia rindukan.

"S-Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Menurutmu?" dengus Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Tidak tau."

"Selama Gaara pergi aku akan menjagamu Nona."

"Aa..." Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan berdiri menghampiri Sasuke dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Lagi, ini seperti kejadian di istana. Sasuke yang bersender di dinding menungguinya yang sedang mempelajari beberapa buku.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kembali tanpa sadar dengan senyum tipisnya. Sakura perlahan menyambutnya, dan mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas dan tatapan penuh benci dari seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Anak baru... kenapa?"

 **...**

Sakura kini berada di mobil sport Sasuke. Ia duduk dalam diam. Entahlah. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menanyai banyak hal. Tapi bibirnya terasa sulit bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat.

Menggeleng Sakura menjawab. "Tidak."

"Hn."

Hening. Dan akhirnya Sakura menyerah untuk tidak diam.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun." Sakura melirik sosok di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin ia mintai tolong tapi ia ragu.

"Hn."

"Nanti antar aku saat naik benda kotak itu."

Sasuke mengeryit alisnya mendengar perkataan gadis di sampingnya. "Benda kotak?" ulangnya menanyai apa yang di maksud Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang sedang mereka lalui. Ia akan mengantar Sakura ke apartement Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. "um. Benda kotak yang membuat kita seperti terbang. Aku menaiki itu jika turun dan naik."

Sasuke menerka-nerka. Apa maksudnya? Benda kotak? Ah... mungkin yang di maksud Sakura adalah lift.

"Itu lift."

"Ah... ya. Itu yang di katakan Gaara-kun. Lift... ya, lift."

Melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Sasuke kembali terusik kepada hal yang hingga saat ini mengganggu pikirannya. Ia membelokan mobilnya dan berhenti di parkiran khusus tamu yang biasanya ia parkir saat berkunjung ke tempat Gaara.

"Sakura."

"Ya."

"Apa benar kau bukan hilang ingatan, dan bukan dari zaman sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menyamping menghadap Sakura.

"Ya." jawab Sakura dengan tangan yang berusaha melepaskan _seat belt_ yang mengunci tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya ia kesusahan karena tadi pagi Gaara lah yang memakaikannya.

Tangan lain membantunya, membukanya. Saat wajahnya mendongak dan bertabrakan dengan wajah Sasuke yang ternyata jaraknya kini sangat dekat.

Sasuke sudah membukanya. Ia mendongak dan seperti terhipnotis oleh iris hijau meneduhkan di depannya kini.

"Apa masa laluku adalah kau?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik. Mendekat, ia memajukan wajahnya hingga kini hidung mereka bersentuhan. apa benar jika mereka terlibat masa lalu? Pikir Sasuke.

"..."

"Itu menggangguku..."

"Sasuke-kun."

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengelak seperti biasanya? Sebenarnya siapa kau?

Sasuke masih bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga deringan posel miliknya membuatnya seketika langsung menjauh. Ia mengecek ponselnya yang ternyata peringatan dari seseorang.

"Dasar merah."

Sakura melihat tingkah Sasuke yang berubah kesal jadi mengingatnya . "Itu seperti kau yang selalu di peringati Gaara-nii."

"Hn." guman Sasuke sedikit kesal. Entahlah. Baru pertama kali ia kesal hanya karena peringatan seseorang. "Ayo." ajaknya setelah membuka pintu mobilnya.

Sakura mengangguk lalu turun. Ia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Iris klorofilnya terus menatap punggung lebar dengan mata berkacanya. Mereka menunggu lift terbuka. Setelah lift terbuka, Sasuke masuk di ikuti Sakura. Suasa hening karena tidak ada pembicaraan yang keluar dari mereka hingga pintu lift terbuka di lantai tujuan Sakura.

Sakura keluar dan berbalik. Ia memandang sosok yang terdiam di lift. Dengan mata yang berkaca ia membungkuk. "Arigatou... Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Sampai jumpa." ujar Sasuke dan perlahan lift kembali tertutup. Namun ia masih bisa melihat gadis yang tersenyum kepadanya itu menangis.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sakura masih diam di depan lift yang kini sudah tertutup. Liquid bening turun melinasi pipinya. Ia sebenarnya ingin memeluk sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan walau dia bukan suaminya.

"Sasuke-kun."

Ia berbalik melangkah meninggalkan lift. Ia sudah berjanji akan baik-baik saja, jadi ia harus bisa.

"Sakura!"

Panggilan seseorang di belakangnya seketika membuat langkahnya terhenti. Benarkah, benarkah dia kembali untuknya?

"Sakura." sekali lagi, dan perlahan Sakura berbalik.

Dengan senyum mengembangnya Sakura langsung berhambur memeluk sosok itu. Ia tidak peduli. Biarlah ia melepas kerinduannya walau dia bukan suaminya...

"Sasuke-kun."

"H-hey!"

"Aku merindukanmu." tangan yang semula ingin melepaskan pelukan gadis itupun hanya menggantung di udara. Ia kembali karena cemas. Ia sudah berjanji kepada Gaara dan... entahlah. Ia seperti berat meninggalkan gadis aneh ini sendirian. Ya. Ini adalah janjinya tidak lebih. apa kau yakin Sasuke?

.

"Aku di sini... menjagamu."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **A/n**

 **Maaf lama ya :D next chpter Uchiha family :)**

 **Thank's for Review, Fav, Fav.**

 **Semuanya terima kasih.**

 **Mind to RnR ^^**

 **WRS**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Princess**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

 **Au, typo (s), misstypo, Ooc, GaJe, Eyd ancur, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **-oOo-**

Mobil sport hitam mewah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan pusat kota. Melintasi gedung-gedung dengan arsitektur bermacam-macam, lampu-lampu mulai menghiasi malam, dan itu terlihat cantik.

Sakura menatap pemandangan kota di malam hari dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia terus berdecak kagum dengan cahaya yang beragam, berbeda dengan istana yang hanya mengandalkan penerangan dari api yang di nyalakan.

Sunyi. Itulah yang terjadi pada dua orang yang berada di dalam mobil hanya terdiam, namun sesekali helaan nafas berat mereka terdengar samar.

"A-ano... kita mau kemana?" Sakura gadis –permaisuri- yang duduk di samping pemuda berhelaian raven akhirnya bertanya dan memecah kesunyian yang terjadi.

"Membawamu ketempat aman." Jelas Sasuke mengataan tujuannya. Ia sendiri bingung dengan tindakannya. Sejak tadi ia bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan ia tidak mengerti. Kesimpulannya adalah, tanggung jawab. Ya. Tanggung jawabnya terhadap Gaara.

"Apa tempat Gaara banyak musuh?" tanya Sakura yang terlihat cemas.

Hah!

Musuh?

Mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan memang benar, tapi bukan musuh melainkan orang-orang mesum. Mesum? Mendengus, Sasuke hanya mengendelikan bahu. "Hn."

"Sugoii!" decak kagum Sakura dengan wajah terus menempel di kaca mobil samping tempatnya duduk.

Sasuke meliriknya dan mendengus kecil dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengemudikan stir mobilnya. "Hn." Gumamnya dan kembali memfokuskan pandanganya ke jalanan.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum. Mau bagaimana pun Suaminya mempunyai nama dan wajah yang sama, tidak ada bedanya. Mungkin hanya satu, ya. Sasuke yang di sampingnya ini tidak mencintainya. Dadanya bergemuruh saat iris _emerald_ meliriknya. Walau pun ia mengatakan berbeda, tapi mereka benar-benar mirip. Bahkan orang yang di sampingnya ini pun adalah sosoknya. Suaminya... Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura santai dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sasuke hampir saja menginjak rem jika tidak bisa mengendaliakan dirinya. Cinta? Dia bahkan tidak tau apa itu cinta. Mungkin ada seseorang yang diam-diam yang selalu di perhatikannya. Tapi pertanyaan itu sungguh tabu baginya.

"Apa kau terbentur sesuatu?" tanya balik Sasuke dengan dengusan kecil.

Sakura mnggeleng kecil dan tersenyum sendu. "Tidak," kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi. "Suamiku dan kamu sangat sama." Ujarnya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Sakura." Sasuke tidak ingin membahas hal yang menurutnya konyol, bahkan ia sendiri merasa pusing mendengarnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura menatap lurus ke depan. Jalan yang mereka lalui sekarang melintasi taman besar setelah melewati gerbang yang seperti benteng penghalang, dan kini terlihat bangunan besar yang semakin dekat dari pandangannya. Seperti istana. Besar namun bukan seperti istana Uchiha yang ia tinggali.

"Ingat. Kau sepupu Gaara dan tinggal untuk beberapa hari karena Gaara ada keperluan." Jelas Sasuke yang kini menepikan mobil miliknya di depan mansion besar milik keluarganya.

"Hm," mengangguk singkat kemudian tangan mungilnya berusaha membuka _seat belt_ yang masih kesusahan membukanya.

Sasuke menghela dan mencondongkan tubuhnya berusaha melepaskan _seat belt_ yang mengunci tubuh Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Rona tipis tercetak di pipinya. Jarak dan kejadian ini sama seperti yang ia alami bersama suaminya.

 _Tangan kekar itu terulur kepadanya yang masih duduk di atas kuda putih milik Sasuke._

" _Ayo!" Sasuke menggenggam dan menariknya turun_.

 _Sakura turun dengan sedikit melompat. Memejamkan mata karena takut, ia di kejutkan dengan tindakan Sasuke menangkap dan menyangganya._

" _S-Sasuke-kun."_

" _Hn." Sasuke menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya masuk ke dalam istan, meninggalkan para pelaya dan prajurit yang menonton mereka dengan senyuman._

'Tuk'

"AWW... "Sakura meringis memegang keningnya yang sedikit nyeri karena Sasuke menyentilnya. "Sasu –"

"Hn. Kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya kemudian keluar setelah membuka pintu mobil secara otomatis.

Sakura keluar dengan tas sekolah di sampirnya dan tas yang berukuran sedang di jinjingnya. Iris _emerald-_ nya menatap takjub bangunan besar di depannya. "Ini di mana?" gumamnya.

Sasuke menghampirinya dengan ponsel di tangannya. "Aku sudah memberitahukan Gaara. Ayo!" ajaknya menarik tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke dengan senyuam kecil, dan pandangannya beralih pada gengaman tangan mereka. Hangat. Dan itu tidak berubah, dia seperti dan tetap Sauke- _kun_ sumaiku, batinnya.

" _Tadaima_." Sasuke mengajak Sakura masuk dan di sambut beberapa maid.

"Tuan muda."

"Apa semua ada?" tanya Sasuke yang menanyai keluarganya.

Salah satu maid mengangguk. "Mereka ada di halaman belakang Tuan."

"Hn."

"Apa ada yang anda butuhkan, Tuan?" tanya Maid dan memandang Sakura dengan senyuman lembut.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan menarik kembali Sakura untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat.

Sakura menoleh kepada para Maid dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Tidak sopan jika tidak memberikan salam bukan?

.

Terlihat meja bundar di taman belakang mansion berisi tiga orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Dua lelaki dan satu wanita yang sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir masing-masing.

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san."_

Semua yang berada di tempat itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan seorang gadis yang mungkin baru pertama kalinya mereka lihat. Gadis dengan helaian merah muda yang bergoyang mengikuti langkahnya.

" _Otouto_ , siapa itu?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda. Fugaku hanya diam namun pandangannya sedari tadi tidak luput dari gadis yang di bawa putra bungsunya itu. Sedangkan Mikoto langsung berdiri dan menghampiri anak bungunya dengan senyuman cerah. "Siapa ini?" tanyanya senang.

"Hn."

"Sa –" perkataan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke yang merangkulnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, membisikan sesuatu. "Bersikaplah normal." Bisik Sasuke dan menegakan tubuhnya kembali.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tadi akan bersimpuh. Ya. Itu adalah tradisi kerajaan untuk menghormati seseorang kepada permaisuri atau pun Raja.

"Saya Haruno Sakura, Uchiha- _san._ " Sakura membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kyaa... _kawaii_!" pekik Mikoto langsung menarik Sakura dan memeluknya. "Panggil saja _Ba-san,_ " ujar Mikoto dengan tangannya mengelus pipi gadis berambut merah muda yang mulai ia lepaskan dari pelukannya.

Sakura mengangguk dan melirik Sasuke yang hanya mengendelikan bahu kemudian menghampiri _Tou-san_ dan Kakaknya itu.

Mikoto menarik Sakura bergabung dengan keluarganya. Ia mendudukan Sakura di sampingnya tepat di sisi Sasuke.

" _Konbanwa,_ Uchiha- _san,"_ Sakura menganggukan diri kepada Fugaku dan memberikan salam. Kemudian beralih kepada pemuda yang ia sangat kenali juga, Itachi- _nii,_ Kakak Susuke. " Um... Uc –"

Itachi terkekeh geli melihat gadis yang gugup di depannya. "Panggil saja Itachi- _nii,"_ ujarnya dengan iris kelam menatap jahil adiknya yang bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang menarik. "ahh... Itachi- _kun_ saja bagaimana?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya mendengar penuturan Kakaknya yang membuatnya mendecih." _Baka._ "

Mikoto menoleh dan menatap Sakura lembut. "Jangan takut dan sungkan, ne," ujarnya dengan senyuman kecil dan tangannya melambai saat Maid melintas tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "bawakan dua cangkir teh lagi!" perintahnya saat Maid itu menghampirinya, kemudian pergi setelah membungkukan badan.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia sungguh senang bisa bertemu dengan keluarga Sasuke kembali. Dan kini tidak ada pertumpahan darah yang mengerikan, namun senyuman lembut yang menenangkan.

"Apa kau kekasih Sasuke, Sakura- _san?"_ tanya Itachi menatap gadis yang terlihat gugup di depannya. "Sakura _-chan_ sepertinya lidahku cocok dengan sebutan itu." Ujarnya yang lebih nyaman memanggil Sakura dengan panggilan itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Ha'i." Ia senang. Itachi- _nii_ selalu memanggilnya seperti itu dulu dan hatinya terasa nyaman.

"Jadi kau kekasih Sasuke?" kini Mikoto terlihat antusias mendengar perkataan putra sulungnya. Sedangkan Fugaku diam menyimak dengan sesekali menyesap gelas tehnya.

"E-to aku Is –"

"Dia sepupu Gaara." Potong Sasuke cepat karena tau kata apa yang keluar dari Sakura. Bagaimana reaksi keluarganya mendengar perkataan aneh gadis ini? chk.

"Ah, iya. Saya sepupu Gaara- _nii_."

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti. Padahal ia berharap jika pertanyaannya itu benar. Itachi mengamati dan melihat reaksi adiknya yang terasa aneh baginya. "Lalu?"

Sasuke mengambil teh yang tidak terlalu manis setelah Maid meletakan pesanan Ibunya tadi, dan meminumnya. "Dia akan tinggal sementara selama Gaara ke Suna." Jelas Sasuke dan meletakan kembali gelasnya di atas meja.

"Jadi, Sakura- _chan_ tingga bersama Gaara?" tanya Itachi yang penasaran.

"Hn. Dan dia murid baru di sekolahku."

Sakura hanya mengikuti dengan iris _emerald_ yang bergulir bergantian menatap Sasuke-Itachi- _nii_.

" _Kaa-san_ senang karena Sakura- _chan di sini._ Besok kita belanja ya, Sakura- _chan?"_

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ha'i _Ba-san_."

"Sasuke sebaiknya antar Sakura istirahat!" Suara Fugaku membuat semua teralih dan menatapnya diam. Namun detik selanjutnya mereka tesenyum cerah. Kenyataan selama ini, Fugaku tidak pernah memperdulikan hal-hal itu sebelumnya, dan kini terlihat berbeda.

Sasuke mengangguk dan berdiri. "Ayo!" ajaknya kepada Sakura.

Sakura bangun dan membungkuk. "Saya undur diri. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Uchiha- _san,_ Mikoto- _ba-san,_ Itachi- _nii."_ kemudian berbalik pergi mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku di panggil berbeda?"

Mikoto dan Itachi tercengang. Apa mereka salah dengar? "Fugaku- _kun/Tou-san._ "

Fugaku mendengus dan mengalihkan sikapnya dengan kembali menyesap tehnya. "Hn."

 **...**

"Ini kamarmu." Jelas Sasuke setelah membukakan pintu ruangan tamu untuk Sakura tinggali sementara selama di sini.

Sakura masuk dan menatap rungan yang sama besarnya dengan yang di tempat Gaara. Terdapat ranjang besar dengan selimut tebal putih, dinding berwarna putih dan lemari cokelat untuk menyimpan pakaian.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke mengangguk kecil dengan tubuh bersender di dinding dekat pintu dan kedua lengan yang ia silangkan. "Apa kau masih aneh dengan sekitar?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin banyak yang belum aku ketahui, tapi Gaara- _nii_ sudah banyak menjelaskannya." Ujarnya dan perlahan mendekat ke tempat Sasuke berdiri.

Iris _emerald_ -nya mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman kecil. Sedangkan Sasuke membalas tatapannya dalam diam. Namun hatinya terasa janggal, dadanya berdebar dan itu mengganggu.

"Walau pun kau berkata berbeda, tapi kau sangat –"

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menyuruh maid mengantarkan makanan untukmu." Sasuke menyela perataan Sakura dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan gadis yang hanya tersenyum sendu menatap punggungnya yang kini menghilang. "Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **...**

Jam menunjukan tengah malam. Namun Fugaku terlihat duduk dengan penerangan kecil di bangku besar perpustakaan keluarga. Ia tadinya sempat berfikir sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas saat kedatangan gadis dengan helaian _soft pink_ itu.

Jari-jari besarnya membuka lembar demi lembar buku usang dengan sampul tebal berwarna cokelat. Iris kelamnya terus menyusuri deretan kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di sana. dan tangannya terhenti di lembaran selanjutnya. Di situ tertulis permaisuri terakhir yang menikah dengan pangeran terahir. Pangeran menikah dengan usianya yang masih sangat muda karena ia di haruskan naik tahta menggantikan Ayahnya yang tewas di serang dalam perjalanan bersama Istri dan putera sulung mereka. Menyatukan keluarga Uchiha dengan Haruno. Uchiha Sasuke dan –

"Apa ini reinkarnasi?"

–Haruno Sakura, puteri dari kerajaan Haruno.

Suara deritan pintu yang di buka seketika membuat Fugaku langsung menutup buku itu. Mikoto menghampirinya dengan baju tidurnya. "Sedang apa, Fugaku- _kun?"_

Fugaku bangun dan meletakan kembali buku di deretan rak buku yang berjejer rapih, lalu menghampiri Istrinya. "Mencari yang aku lupakan."

"Apa itu?"

"hanya sebuah cerita lama." Ujarnya merangkul bahu Istrinya beranjak keluar.

– _Benang takdir dan mereka terikat sejak terlahirkan. Insiden berdarah membuat proses penyatuan mereka di percepat dari yang sudah di tetapkan. Uchiha Sasuke sang Raja baru menikah dengan Putri dari kerajaan Haruno... Haruno Sakura._

 _ **...**_

Langit bertabur bintang dengan bulan yang terlihat kokoh dan menawan. Angin yang berhembus dan suara binatang malam menjadi nyanyian menemani kesunyian malam. Duduk di pinggiran kolam air mancur yang terdapat di taman rumah besar ini, Sakura terus mendongak memandang keindahan malam.

"Kau akan sakit."

Perkataan seseorang membuat Sakura terkejut dan langsung menoleh. "Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke datang dengan selimut di tangannya. Ia yang sedang menikmati malam di balkon kamarnya, memandang heran Sakura yang keluar menuju taman belakang. Ia awalnya tidak peduli. Tapi melihat pakaian yang di pakai Sakura membuatnya tergerak. Memakai _dress_ pendek itu dan keluar malam-malam? Konyol.

"Hn." Gumamnya, dan menyerahkan selimut kepada Sakura yang memandangnya bingung. "Pakai, dingin."

Sakura mengangguk dan mengambilnya dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian memakainya menutupi tubuhnya yang memang terasa dingin. " _Arigatou._ "

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam dan berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Duduk lah, Sasuke- _kun_!" ujar Sakura menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Sasuke mendengus namun tetap menuruti Sakura, duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Indah bukan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh. "Apa?"

"Langit malam... sangat indah seperti Sasuke- _kun._ "

Diam. Namun iris kelamnya mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Langit malam yang biru dengan penuh bintang. "Hn."

"Aku sangat merindukannya." Kata Sakura dengan nada sedih.

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke- _kun."_

Ini gila. Ia mengerti yang di maksud Sakura bukan dirinya tapi kenapa ia sangat senang? "Dia seperti apa, di masa lalu?" entah kenapa Sasuke jadi ingin tau bagaimana dan seperti apa Sasuke masa lalu itu.

"Dia sama sepertimu. Tegas dan terlihat mengerikan," Sasuke mendengus. 'apa benar ia seperti itu?' kemudian Sakura melanjutkan kalimatnya yang membuat Sasuke terdiam. "tapi aku mengenalnya dia sangat berbeda dan lembut." Terang Sakura dan entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia.

"Hn."

"Kau tau,"Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang juga menolehkan wajahnya saling berhadapan. "Kita adalah benang takdir yang di tuliskan sejak lahir."

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dalam keheningan. Entahlah. Ia seakan suka melihat wajah gadis musim semi ini. Sakura terus berbicara sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia yang marah karena tomat yang dipetiknya saat di kerajaan Haruno hancur karena ulah Gaara yang menjadi kakak Sakua di masa lalu, hingga hal yang membuat wajahnya memerah saat mendengarkan. "Kita belum melakukan ritual sakral penanaman." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang juga memerah dan ia tau apa maksud dari perkataan Sakura itu.

"Baka." Dengus Sasuke dengan mengetuk dahi Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. Tersenyum, mencondongkan wajahnya dan mengecup sekilas pipi Sasuke sebelum ia lari memasuki rumah dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Desahnya dengan tangan yang menyentuh pipi kirinya. Apa yang di lakukan Sakura selalu membuatnya terdiam dan merasa hangat. Entahlah.

"Apa benar jika benang –" Sasuke mendengus karena ucapannya. Memandang langit sekilas, ia kemudian bangun dan berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **...**

Sasuke berjalan santai menuruni tangga dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Pagi ini ia sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Dan iris kelamnya menemukan Sakura yang tersenyum kecil membantu Ibunya menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini. Maid memang banyak, tapi urusan masak untuk keluarganya nyonya besar Uchiha itu memilih menyiapkan sendiri.

"Hn."

Sakura dan Mikoto menoleh . "Sasuke- _kun._ " Kata Sakura dan Mikoto terkekeh mendengarkannya.

"Hn."

" _Ohayou._ " Sapa riang Sakura dan mendapat jawaban anggukan kecil Sasuke.

"Nah kalian sarapan, lalu berangkat sekolah."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tidak heran jika Ayah dan Kakaknya tidak ada pasti sudah berangkat pagi-pagi.

" _Itadakimasu_." Kata Sakura yang memulai memakan sarapan yang Mikoto _ba-san_ siapkan tadi. Namanya adalah nasi goreng dan ini sangat enak. Karena di istana ia belum pernah memakan makanan ini.

Mikoto duduk di tengah-tengah. Tempat yang biasanya Fugaku duduki saat makan dengan menopang dagu. Iris kelamnya terus mengawasi putra bungsunya dan Sakura. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya saat diam-diam Sasuke melirik gadis di depannya. Mengambil ponsel miliknya, ia mengabadikan moment manis dan langka ini.

"Ah manisnya... " pekiknya senang melihat hasil yang di dapatnya.

" _Kaa-san?"_

Mikoto tersenyum kepada putra bungsunya. "Ah, _Kaa-san_ mendapatkan hadiah dari Kushina." Jelas Mikoto langsung memasukan ponselnya ke saku roknya. Ia memakai kemeja biru cerah dan rok putih selutut.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan bangun setelah meminum airnya. "Ayo kita berangkat." Ajaknya kepada Sakura yang mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Sakura berangkat, _Baa-san_." Pamitnya kepada Mikoto.

Mikoto melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum "Hati-hati."

 **-oOo-**

"Sasuke- _kun,"_ Sakura mencengkramtasnya saat iris _emerald-_ nya melihat sekumpulan siswi berjejer rapihdi depan sana. "A-aku takut." Aku Sakura yang takut melihat para siswi itu. Ini pernah di alaminya. Namun bukan para perempuan melainkan musuh yang membawa pedang dan tombak.

"Hn ayo keluar!" Ajak Sasuke dengan mata melirik Sakura yang sudah bisa membuka _seat belt_ , kemudian beralih menatap kemana yang di lihat Sakura. "Biarkan saja mereka." Dengusnya yang bosan melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya jengah itu.

"Hn." Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di samping pintu, menunggu Sakura.

Sakura turun dan teriakan kembali bergema dan semakin histeris.

"Menyebalkan." Dengus Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan menghampiri Sasuke dengan cengkraman di tasnya semakin menguat. "Sasu –"

"KYAAA... HEY ANAK BARU!"

"SASUKE- _KUN_!"

"SASUKE- _SAMA_!"

Teriakan-teriakan semakin kencang karena tindakan yang di lakukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menarik Sakura dan menyenderkan kepala merah muda itu ke bahu tegapnya. "Pejamkan matamu." Bisiknya dan Sakura menurutinya. Dan dapat ia rasakan kembali rasa hangat menjalari hatinya saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. "Melangkah lah!"

Sakura melangkah dengan mata tertutup dan tangan yang di genggam Sasuke. "Sasuke- _kun."_ Lirih hatinya yang menangis bahagia dan sedih.

 **...**

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kelas mereka. Selama perjalanan ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kenapa dengan dirinya?

"Sudah sampai." Ujarnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan rasa kosong menyergapinya. Kenapa?

Sakura membuka kedua matanya saat suara Sasuke memasuki pendengarannya. Benar saja. Mereka sudah sampai dan Sasuke melakukan hal tadi sampai ke sini? " _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun."_

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke kemudian memasuki kelas. Dan Sakura mengekorinya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

 **...**

Sasuke diam-diam selalu melirik Sakura di depannya di sela-sela pelajaran berlangsung. Ia akui jika Sakura cepat mengerti dan memahami pelajaran. Tapi jika bahasa asing mungkin perlu yang mengajarinya secara khusus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis terangkat saat Sakura membalikan badan dan mengambil bolpoin miliknya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, Sasuke- _kun_ pakai punyaku saja." Kata Sakura yang mulai menulis memakai bolpoin Sasuke dengan senyuman cerahnya.

Sasuke berjengit melihat bolpoint milik Sakura. Ayo lah, ia akan menggunakannya jika saja warnanya bukan _pink_. Mendengus, ia meraih bolpoin _pink_ itu dan memutar-mutarnya.

"Hn."

 **...**

Istirahat. Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati makan siangnya di atap sekolah. Angin yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan rambut mereka.

"Enak." Kata Sakura yang merasakan bento yang di buat Mikoto _Ba-san._ Sasuke mendengarnya hanya meliriknya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yo _Teme..._ Sakura- _chan_." Naruto menyembul dari balik pintu dengan cengirannya.

"Hn."

"Ah ... Uzumaki- _san._ "

Naruto menghampiri mereka dengan bibir mengerucut. "Naruto- _kun,_ Sakura- _chan."_ Rengek Naruto.

"Ha'i, Ha'i Naruto- _kun._ " Angguk Sakura dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Kau manis sekali Sakura- _chan._ "

"Dobe."

"Ya, teme."jawab cepat Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus dan meminum air putihnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan ramen dua mangkuk. Kenapa?"

"Dengan?"

"Hinata dan –"

"Hn."

Naruto mengeryit alis heran karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh saat menyebut nama gadis indigo itu. Apa... "Kau menyukai Hinata- _chan_ , eh?" tanya jahil Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam. "Sekarang itu lagi gempar tentang hubungan kalian." Jelasnya menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke membantah. "Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan dengannya, Dobe."

"Ya ya ya terserahmu lah." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian ikut duduk bergabung.

"Sebaiknya a-aku ke kelas." Sakura berdiri dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan atap dan meninggalkan dua orang yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa perkataanku salah?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab acuh Sasuke. "Hn." Namun iris kelamnya sejak tadi menatap punggung kecil itu dengan rasa khawatir.

 **...**

Sakura berlari menuruni tangga dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya. 'bodoh! Ingat dia bukan Sasuke-kun mu.' Makinya kepada diri sendiri. Menuruni tangga, ia tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya hingga tersandung dan jatuh dari tangga jika saja seseorang tidak cepat menyangga tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda yang menyangga Sakura. Manik mutiaranya terpaku melihat wajah gadis itu. Dan sempat ia terkagum saat helaian merah muda itu menyentuh wajahnya, harum dan lembut.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. " _Arig –"_ perkataanya terhenti saat tau siapa orang yang menolongnya. Rambut cokelat panjang dengan maik mutiara itu. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia ada di sini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat. "N-Neji- _sama._ " Gumamnya kemudian tidak sadarkan diri.

"H-HEY... !" Ya. Dia adalah Hyuga Neji. Siswa yang baru kembali setelah pertukaran pelajaran. Ia yang awalnya ingin menemui Sasuke di kejutkan dengan gadis yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya itu tergelincir dan akan terjatuh jika ia tidak menangkapnya. Tapi –

"Siapa kau?"

–gadis ini menyebut namanya.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan hati-hati, Neji menggendong Sakura dengan ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Foll/Rev/Fav ^_^ nanti aku balas psan kalian.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **WRS**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bulan yang indah bukan, Sakura- _hime_?"

Suara berat dan terdengar lembut mengalun dari pria tinggi dengan kimono putih dan memiliki rambut cokelat panjang. Manik mutiaranya menatap bulan yang kokoh di singga sana. Merajai malam dengan sinar cantiknya.

"Kau berpikir sama dengaku ternyata, Neji- _sama_."

Suara lembut menyautinya. Iris klorofilnya masih menatap apa yang lelaki di sampingnya lihat. Bulan cantik dengan bintang yang bertaburan. Kelamnya malam namun hangat yang ia rasakan seperti seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Di menara istana Hyuga akan terlihat menakjubkan saat seperti ini." Neji, adalah pangeran yang akan mewariskan tahta kerajaannya kelak menggantikan ayahnya.

"Di sini indah." kata Sakura di sampingnya dengan senyumannya.

Hyuga Neji tertegun, tanpa sadar tangannya terulur memegangi sisi wajah Sakura. "Sakura- _hime_..."

Terkejut, Sakura menolehkan wajahnya kesamping. Iris klorofilnya melihat sesuatu di mata indah bak mutiara itu. Ada apa? Di balik mutiara itu seperti tersimpan beban yang membelenggunya.

"Ada apa? Aku teman Hinata- _sama_ dan mungkin aku bis..."

Perkataan Sakura terhenti karena Hyuga Neji menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya. Dan ia bisa merasakan getaran tubuh Neji. Ada apa? Ini semakin membuatnya bingung.

"Kau tau Hinata mencintainya," Suara Neji bergetar "dan aku pun mencintaimu."

"N-Neji- _sama_..."

"Menikahlah denganku," Suara Neji terdengar lirih dan putus asa. "Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan-mu dan dia."

Tubuh Sakura menegang mendengar penuturan Neji. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud menghancurkan dirinya dan 'dia'. Dia? Siapa? Jangan-jangan... "Sa-suke- _kun_?"

Neji melepaskan pelukannya. Badannya merosot hingga lutut menjadi tumpuannya. "Aku mencintaimu. Untuk menghindari apa yang telah di rencanakan, aku ingin menghindari takdir ini karena kau alasannya, Sakura- _hime_."

"T-Tidak mungkin..." Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan ikut bersimpuh berhadapan dengan Pangeran Hyuga ini. Tangannya terulur mengelus sisi wajah Neji yang basah oleh air mata. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang di rasakannya. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya dan mungkin tekanan di kerajaannya membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aku percaya padamu Neji- _sama_." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih dan air matanya mengalir melintasi kedua pipinya. "Tapi, aku mencintai Sasuke- _kun_."

Manik mutiara Neji menatap dalam. Tangannya membalas usapan tangan yang selalu ia inginkan dalam hidupnya itu, dan dengan perlahan melepaskannya.

"Aku di takdirkan untuk mencintaimu, Sakura- _hime_ ," Neji berdiri dan berbalik. Namun sebelum ia melangkah pergi ia berucap. " _Sayounara_ , Sakura- _hime_."

 **My Princess**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura**

 **Au, Typo (s), misstypo, ooc, eyd, GaJe, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **-oOo-**

Sudah setengah jam berlaru Sasuke masih duduk dengan pandangan yang fokus ke satu titik objek di depannya. Seorang gadis yang tertidur atau pingsan saat siang tadi. Ia meminta ijin pulang awal dan memutuskan membawanya pulang.

 **Flash Back On**

Sasuke berdiri saat pintu atap meneghilangkan Sakura dari pandangannya. Ada perasaan asing menyebalkan yang ia sendiri bingung. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah menyedihkan itu dan itu terasa menyakitkan.

"Hoy, teme mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto dengan alis mengeryit.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan umpatan Naruto yang membereskan bento miliknya. Entah perasaan apa yang menghinggapinya ini, dan ia merasa cemas.

Matanya menyipit saat berjalan menuju kelas. Di koridor barat orang yang sangat ia kenali berjalan dengan menggendong gadis. "Neji?" iris onyx-nya membulat saat melihat siapa yang berada di gendongan Neji. Secepat kilat ia berlari mengejar Neji yang membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya. Ada perasaan tidak suka melihat itu semua dan dadanya terasa panas.

"Neji." panggil Sasuke membuat langkah Neji berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke mendekat dan langsung menatap wajah pucat Sakura. Apa yang terjadi? Seingatnya dia tadi baik-baik saja.

Neji mengeryitkan alisnya saat tau ke mana tatapan Sasuke tertuju. "Dia tiba-tiba pingsan saat menabrakku." jelas Neji pada kejadian tadi.

Sasuke diam. Tangannya terulur bermaksud memindahkan Sakura ke gendongannya tapi di hentikan Neji.

"Beri aku alasan kenapa kau tertarik kepada gadis ini?" kata Neji terdengar dingin. Entahlah. Sasuke merasakan Neji seperti tidak suka akan tindakannya.

"Aku bertanggung jawabakan dirinya." jelas Sasuke dan lagi membuat Neji mengeryit alisnya. "Selama Gaara pergi aku yang bertanggung jawab menjaganya, Neji."

"Kau kekasihnya atau Gaara?"

Sasuke mendengus. Kenapa Neji sangat menyebalkan saat ini. "Dia sepupu Gaara." kemudian ia mengambil tubuh Sakura dari gendongan Neji. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai menjuntai dan sangat halus.

"Aku akan membawanya pulang." Sasuke pamit dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Neji yang terpaku di tempatnya.

 **Flash Back Off**

"Sasuke-kun." suara lemah Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya. Menoleh, ia mendesah kecil karena Sakura hanya mengigau. Dan lagi memanggil namanya di tidurnya.

"Sebesar itu kah kau mencintainya?"dengus Sasuke yang mencondongkan tubuhnya. Menyentuh kening dengan punggung tangannya. Untungnya ia tidak demam dan hanya kelelahan. Itulah kata Dokter pribadi keluarganya tadi.

Telapak tangannya berganti dengan jari-jarinya menyapu di setiap wajah cantik yang terlelap itu. Jari-jarinya menelusuri setiap inci jelajahan nya. Alis, mata, hidung, pipi dan terhenti di sudut bibir. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya semakin merunduk hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari gadis musim semi atau sang permaisuri dirinya di kehidupan dahulu.

"Benarkah," Sasuke berbisik, dan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir mungil yang terlihat manis itu. "Masa laluku adalah milikmu?" _onyx-_ nya terus menatap kelopak mata yang tertutup di bawahnya. "Aku merasakan hal aneh di dalam diriku."

Tangannya terus mengelus sisi wajah Sakura dengan lembut. "Apa aku mencintaimu?" Suaranya tercekat. Mengingat cerita yang diceritakan kepadanya saat itu membuatnya bergemuruh. Tangannya mengepal. Siapa yang membunuhnya di depan Istrinya?

Suara pintu seketika membuat Sasuke menegakan kembali tubuhnya. Menoleh, Ibunya menghampirinya.

"Kata pelayan Sakura- _chan_ pingsan?" Mikoto duduk di sisi ranjang dan meletakan tangannya di dahi gadis cantik yang sedang tertidur itu. Ia menghela nafasnya saat tidak mendapati suhu panas di tubuh gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah memberitahukan keluarganya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Nanti aku akan menghubunginya."

Mikoto mengangguk. "Maaf karena Ibu tadi ada pertemuan dengan Kushina." jelas Mikoto memberikan alasannya kenapa ia tidak ada di rumah. Bangkit dari duduknya ia menepuk pundak anak bungsunya. "Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam dan sebaiknya kau mandi."

"Hn."

"Kau sangat menyukainya ya?"

" _Kaa-san_."

Mikoto terkekeh dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Dia cantik dan kau sampai tidak bisa berpaling menjaganya entah berapa jam." goda Mikoto sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke menaikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sakura dan merapihkannya. "Cepat sadar. Aku mandi dulu." kemudian bangun dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terlihat gelisah.

"Neji-sama."

 **...**

"Sakura!"

Sasuke terkejut saat membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Gadis itu tidak ada di kasurnya dan rasa takut langusung menguasainya.

"Sakura, di mana kau?"

Sasuke meletakan nampan yang di bawanya. Bubur dan segelas air untuk Sakura. Namun gadis itu hilang. Kemana? Apa...

Pikiran-pikiran gila yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan menyergapinya hilang saat tiupan angin yang menerbangkan tirai di kamar itu.

Terbuka?

Sasuke melangkah dan langsung menghampiri seseorang yang dengan seenaknya membuatnya kalang kabut seperti ini.

"Hey..."

Bentakannya terhenti saat ia membalikan tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu menangis dengan pandangan kosong.

"S-Sakura..."

"Aku mencintainya maafkan aku." rancau Sakura membuat Sasuke kebingungan.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Andai saja aku menurutinya aku tidak akan kehilangan Sasuke- _kun_."

"Saku..."

"Aku menikah dengan-nya dan Sasuke- _kun_ selamat."

Cukup.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke pelukannya.

"Berhentilah, aku di sini bersamamu. Aku suamimu... Sasuke." bisik Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengangguk dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh lemah di pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli jika ia berbohong saat mengatakan 'suami' tapi itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya karena ia tidak tahan melihat iris teduh itu menitikan air mata kesedihannya.

"Aku di sini, aku di sini."

Kata-kata itu bagai mantra bagi Sakura. Dan gadis itu pasti jatuh saat ini jika Sasuke tidak menahannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_." kata Sakura saat tubuhnya terangkat oleh Sasuke. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Keadaan ini mengingatkannya saat di istana. Saat mereka bermain di sungai kecil taman istana Uchiha.

"Hn."

Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di kasur dan menyenderkannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau bisa makan sendiri?" Sasuke mengambil mangkuk bubur yang di bawanya tadi dan mengaduknya pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm."

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke melirik di sela kegiatannya. Entah kenapa bukan itu yang ingin di dengarnya. Tapi 'tidak' yang ingin di dengarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku..."

"Hn."

Sakura berusaha menolak dan tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke. Kenyataanya, Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur di tangannya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku bisa di bunuh Gaara jika besok kau sakit Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dan menyambut suapan dari Sasuke. Jadi itu alasannya, gumamnya lirih. Bukan karena mencemaskannya melainkan karena Gaara.

Terus. Seperti ini keadaannya. Kedua mata itu saling memandang dan kegiatan masih berlangsung. Sasuke yang menyuapi Sakura dan Sakura menyambutnya dalam diam.

'Kau tidak mencemaskan ku'

'Bodoh. Aku menghubungi Gaara saja belum'

'Kau menyukai gadis lain dan kau bukan suamiku'

'Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Itu berdampak dahsyat kepada detak jantungku'

'Maaf mungkin karena kau mirip dan aku tidak bisa membedakan cinta ini'

'Aku bilang hentikan. Itu membuatku gila'

Perang batin hanya dengan tatapan berakhir saat Sasuke tidak menemukan isi mangkuk di tangannya. Buburnya sudah habis.

"Istirahatlah." Sasuke meletakan mangkuk kemudian mengambil gelas dan di sodorkan ke Sakura.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menerimanya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil nampan setelah Sakura meletakan gelas tandasnya.

"Selamat malam." dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang memandang sendu kearahnya.

"Aku tidak boleh mencintainya. Dia buka Sasuke- _kun_ ku."

 **-oOo-**

 **Suna.**

Di ruangan mewah dengan sofa elegan berwarna krem terdapat seorang pemuda duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya di sana. Gaara duduk dengan bertumpang kaki. Jari tangannya sibuk membalas pesan dari Sasuke. Sasuke mengatakan keadaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba pingsan dan ia baik-baik saja sekarang.

Mendegar itu ingin secepat kilat kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu Sakura. Yang seharusnya melindungi gadis itu adalah dirinya karena ia adalah sosok Kakaknya bukan? Tapi kenapa ia tidak suka di panggil seperti itu?

"Lama menunggu, Gaara."

Kakaknya, Temari dan tunangannya Shikamaru datang dengan kotak panjang di tangannya dan mereka duduk di depannya.

"Hm."

Tatapan pemuda merah itu tertuju kepada benda yang di bawa Shikamaru. "Apa itu?"

Shikamaru menguap dan mengeluh. " _Mendokusei_. Aku mendengar cerita dari Temari dan menemukan ini di tempat kejadian." jelasnya dan perlahan membuka kotak panjang yang di bawanya.

"I-Ini..."

Sebuah katana yang terlihat mengagumkan dengan lambang di pegangannya yang sangat ia tahu itu... "Uchiha."

"Aku menemukannya dengan darah yang mengering saat itu," Shikamaru menunjuk pedang yang di temukannya di hutan milik keluarganya itu. "Tapi jangan menyentuhnya." peringatkan Shikamaru membuat Gaara menaikan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

" _Mendokusei_. Aku menyentuhnya dan rambutku langsung kejang seperti mie keras. Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa ini tidak bisa di sentuh sembarangan."

"Kau mengambilnya dengan cara apa?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Kau tumben cerewet seperti Kakakmu." dan sukses perkataanya itu membuatnya mendapat jitakan dari kekasihnya yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Aww... Itu kenyataan, _mendokusei_." keluh Shikamaru mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Yang penting tidak berkontak langsung."

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Dan tatapannya kembali teralih ke katana itu.

"Apa benda ini yang membawa Sakura." gumamnya.

"Mungkin saja."

"Baiklah aku akan membawanya ke Konoha." keputusan Gaara untuk membawa pedang itu ke Sakura dan mengembalikannya.

Temari mengangguk. "Ya."

Shikamaru merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. " _Mendokusei_."

 **-oOo-**

Suara lari seekor kuda membelah hutan menuju bukit. Menerobos pekatnya malam di antara rimbuan pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh di sisi jalan setapak. Seorang pria dengan gagah menungganginya. Sorot matanya tajam bak seekor elang. Namun tatapan tajamnya melembut saat sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke- _kun_?"

Gadis itu bertanya kemana Sasuke -suaminya- membawanya. Menyelinap tengah malam tanpa pengawal bersama mereka, dan apakah itu tidak apa-apa?

"Hn. Pegangan yang erat." titahnya dan semakin memaju laju kuda hitam kesayangannya.

Sakura. Uchiha Sakura mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali yang di genggan Sasuke. Ia duduk di depan Sasuke dan bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh suaminya ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat aroma menenangkan menyeruak di penciumannya. Sakura menyampingkan rambut panjangnya ke sisi kanan dan leher putih menggoda itu ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

" _Sugoii_." takjub Sakura saat sebuah bintang berpindah menciptakan sebuah cahaya kilat disana.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Langit indah yang menghiasi malam ini terasa indah untuk mereka. Ia sengaja menyelinap di sela kesibukannya dan membawa Sakura keluar karena rasa rindu kepada istrinya yang sudah dua minggu tidak di temuinya itu.

"Kita sampai."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke depan. Mereka berhenti di sisi danau yang sangat indah bertaburan bintang. Sungguh tempat ini sangat indah.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." Sakura tidak sanggup berkata. Ia tidak tau jika di sini ada tempat seindah ini.

Sasuke turun dan mengulurkan tangannya agar Sakura mengikutinya.

Ragu. Dengan hati-hati Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan tersenyum saat ia mulai turun dari kuda hitam milik suaminya itu.

"Aku selalu ke sini dengan _Nii-san_." kata Sasuke dengan nada biasa dan Sakura tahu ada rasa kesedihan di setiap nada suaranya.

"Aku di sini," gadis itu maju dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Sasuke. "Aku di sini bersama-mu."

Sasuke menggenggam kedua telapak tangan di sisi wajahnya dan membawanya ke bibirnya, dan mengecupnya lembut. "A _rigatou_ Sakura."

Sakura adalah istrinya yang ia putuskan untuk mememani kehidupannya. Ia menolak perjodohan dari kerajaan Hyuga dan memilih Haruno Sakura putri dari kerajaan Haruno. Pilihannya sejak dulu hanya Sakura dan dari kecil ia memang menginginkan Sakura yang akan mendampinginya.

"Ayo." Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Sakura agar mengikutinya. Ia menuntun Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura melihat Sasuke menaiki perahu kecil di tepi danau. Ia ragu untuk menaikinya karena ia takut kejadian dulu terulang dan ia tidak bisa berenang.

"Semua baik-baik saja Sakura, ayo," Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura dengan senyuman lembutnya dan menyerahkan lampion yang di ambilnya di perahu ke Sakura stelah menyalakan-nya.

"Jangan di lepaskan." Sasuke memberitahukan tentang lampion itu.

Sakura mengangguk patuh dan menurutinya untuk menaiki perhu kecil itu. Dengan pelan ia duduk di depan Sasuke dengan tangan memegang lampion itu.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai mendayungnya ke tengah.

" _Sugoii_." lagi. Sakura berdecak kagum melihat pantulan-pantulan bintang di permukaan danau. Mereka seperti sedang terbang di langit.

"Sebentar lagi mereka muncul." kata Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung. Siapa mereka?

"S-Siapa?"

"Hn." Sasuke memegang lampion di tangan Sakura. Mereka menggenggamnya bersama.

 _"Otanjobi omedetou Hime._ " ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura. Ya. Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran Istrinya dan ia sengaja memberi hadiah dan mencuri waktu untuk bisa bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Iris kelam Sasuke menatap dalam pantulan Sakura di matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut. "Aku berjanji di kehidupan yang akan datang pun aku akan terus bersamamu."

Sakura meneteskan air matanya bahagia. Sungguh. Kata-kata Sasuke sangat berarti dan ia pun, "Aku pun hanya untuk Sasuke- _kun._ Baik di kehidupansekarang dan seterusnya."

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan tangan Sakura dari lampion.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu."

Lampion itu perlahan terangkat, terbang. Dan ribuan _Hotaru -_ kunang-kunang- berterbangan berkumpul mengelilingi mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ini sangat indah dan Sasuke mempersiapkannya untuknya. " _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke memdekatkan wajahnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu." dan bibirmya mencium bibir yang sedikit terbuka karena ke terkejutannya.

" _Aishiteru, Hime."_

" _Aishiteru mo,_ Sasuke- _kun._ "

Di bawah langit malam dengan lampu dan cahaya-cahaya harapan akan keinginan mereka menyatukan dan mengabadikan benang merah yang merupakan takdir mereka. Selamanya... Selamanya tetap akan seperti itu.

 **...**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan iris _onyx_ yang meloloskan cairan bening di sudut matanya.

"Sakura..." gumamnya dan mememijit pangkal hidungnya. Tetnyata tadi itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, kenapa ia merasa sakit?

Melirik alarm di samping kasurnya, ia menghela nafas lelah. Tiga puluh menit lebih awal dari jadwal rutin acara bangunnya.

"Argggh." teriak Sasuke teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kenapa dengan mimpi itu? Itu sangat mengganggu. Kenapa kedatangan Sakura malah membuatnya merasakan dan mengalami hal-hal aneh seperti ini?

Melempar bantalnya asal, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat dan membuka kembali perlahan.

" _Aishiteru_ , _Hime_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Makasih yang selalu ngikutin Fict ini :D senang banget dan kecup atu-atu.**

 **Thanks yg udah rev/foll/fav**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **WTR**


	6. Chapter 6

"Rembulan penuh dengan keindahan. Menyimpan ketenangan dan cahaya kebenaran." Sosok Pangeran berambut cokelat panjang berujar pelan, namun saat mengatakan hal itu bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Menyesap teh yang di sediakan untuknya dengan perlahan. Menikmati rasa hangat dan manis melewati jalan kehidupan dalam dirinya. Meletakan cangir itu, ia memandang lawan bicaranya yang sama halnya dengan dirinya, menyesap ocha miliknya. Dengan helaan nafas pelan ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Itu seperti dirinya."

Lelaki di depannya hanya terdiam. Namun netra kelamnya memperlihatkan kilatan keterkejutan. Menatap rembulan dari tempat mereka berbincang ia berujar. "Kami di takdirkan untuk bersama. Pekatnya malam, sangat membutuhkan sang rembulan untuk selalu memberinya cahaya."

Pangeran Hyuga mengangguk namun rahangnya mengeras mendengar perkataan tadi. Jelas. Sangat jelas jika sang rembulan tidak bisa menemani sang matahari. "Aku mencintainya..." Aku sang Pangeran Hyuga itu, dan suaranya langsung terhenti dan hilang menggantung di udara.

Lelaki dengan wajah datar itu memandang Sahabat sekaligus musuh dalam perebutan kekuasaan. "Hn. Lepaskan dia, Neji."

Pangeran Hyuga atau Hyuga Neji menghela nafas berat. Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu karena ia sangat membutuhkan dan mencintainya. " _Gomennasai_ , Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang kembali menatap rembulan di singga sana. "Jangan kau sakitinya sedikitpun Neji." pintanya dan hanya di jawab keheningan malam.

Saksi di salah satu ruangan milik krajaan Uchiha menjadi saksi pembicaraan mereka mengenai sang rembulan yang sangat mereka cintai. Sang rembulan yang selalu membawa kehangatan untuk mereka... Haruno Sakura.

 **My Princess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Au, Typo (s), Misstypo, Ooc, Eyd, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **-oOo-**

Angin pagi berhembus lembut dengan udara sejuk dan basah oleh embun-embun pagi yang membasahi daun dan benda-benda di luar sana.

Hyuga Neji bersender di balkon kamarnya dengan tangan yang di silangkan. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa mimpi aneh terus menjadi teman tidurnya setelah bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang terjadi. Kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan dan tau namanya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana Sasuke membawanya pulang ada rasa gejolak emosi yang tidak menginginkan gadis itu pergi, dan ia tidak tau kenapa dan apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya saat ini,

Menghela nafas pelan ia memejamkan mata, menghirup udara pagi yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Siapa kau..." ujarnya pelan dengan tangan yang di rentangkan, merasakan udara yang masuk mendinginkan ruang-ruang tubuhnya.

Gadis itu terus melintas di pikirannya. Siapa dia? Kenapa ia merasa ingin selalu di dekatnya dan Sasuke ada di mimpinya? Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengusir hal-hal asing yang membuatnya kacau.

" _Neji-sama_."

Suara lembut itu terus mengalun indah di pendengarannya.

Suara langkah seseorang tidak membuat Neji menoleh. Ia hanya menunggu orang itu berbicara kepadanya.

"Neji _Nii-san_."

Suara lembut memanggil namanya. Itu adalah adiknya, Hyuga Hinata.

Berbalik Neji tersenyum tipis. "Ya, Hinata."

Hinata masih memakai piama panjang tidurnya saat ini, sedangkan rambutnya masih tergerai.

"Apa Neji _nii-san_ hari ini e-eto...," Hinata tampak ragu hingga menghentikan perkataannya.

Neji mendengus kecil. "Ada apa, katakan saja."

"Hari ini aku ingin pergi ke Konoha Land. Apa Neji- _nii_ bisa menemaniku?"

Neji mengeryit alis. "Kau sendirian?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tadinya aku ingin pergi dengan Ino- _chan_. Tapi, Ino- _chan_ membatalkannya. Padahal kita sudah mempunyai tiket. Tapi jika Neji- _nii_ tidak..."

"Baiklah."

Iris mutiara Hinata berbinar senang. "B-benarkah?" tanyanya dan hanya di jawab anggukan Neji.

"Hm."

"Baiklah. Ayo siap-siap sarapan dan kita akan pergi siang nanti."

Hinata pergi dengan senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajahnya. keinginannya untuk mengunjungi tempat hiburan itu akhirnya bisa terwujud. Karena saat ini ia tau jika seseorang yang ia sukai juga akan ke sana.

Sedangkan Neji hanya menghela nafas pelan. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit terhibur dan menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan gadis itu dan hal yang berkaitan dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_."

Sakura membungkuk dan menyapa semua keluarga Sasuke yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi.

Mikoto tersenyum dan bangun menghampiri Sakura. " _Ohayou mo_ Sakura- _chan_." tangannya bergerak mengecek kondisi Sakura dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening gadis ini. "Syukurlah sudah membaik." desah Mikoto lega karena tidak terjadi hal serius pada Sakura.

" _Arigatou_ sudah menjagaku, _Ba-san_."

Mikoto terkikik. "Ne, bukan aku," Mikoto melirik ke meja makan di mana anak bungsunya tampak anteng menikmati sarapan paginya. "Tapi Sasuke lah yang seharian merawatmu." ujar Mikoto dengan suara yang sedikit menggoda. "Ayo, sarapan bersama."

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak jika tidak buru-buru menenangkan dirinya. Tatapannya Teralih kepada gadis yang duduk di depannya. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat, dan sepertinya dia sudah membaik.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat mimpinya semalam tentang dirinya dan... Sakura. Meyakinkan kepada dirinya sendiri jika itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, hatinya seperti menolak. Itu seperti nyata dan dia mencium...

Menggeleng kepalanya pelan, Sasuke mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Tapi, melihat bibir yang terbuka dan mengunyah makanan mau tidak mau membuatnya terpana dan ingin menyentuhnya.

"Apa bibir itu terasa lezat."

Tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik dan menggoda Sasuke.

Itachi menyeringai melihat tatapan maut adiknya itu. Melihat Sasuke yang melamun dan terus memperhatikan gadis -Sakura- di depannya itu membuatnya tergerak untuk menggoda sang adik.

Sasuke mendecih. " _Baka_."

Fugaku berdehem. Mata kelamnya menatap Sakura yang masih memakan sarapannya.

"Jadi, kapan Sakura akan kembali ketempatnya?"

"Aku malah ingin dia di sini selamanya, Fugaku- _kun_." Mikoto menatap lembut Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura menyudahi acara sarapan paginya, kemudian menatap Fugaku dengan senyumannya."Mungkin besok Gaara- _kun_ akan menjemput, Jii- _san_."

Fugaku mengangguk kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara berganti. Buku yang di bacanya hanya sampai mereka menikah. Tapi, apa mungkin mereka itu adalah reinkarnasi?

"Hn."

"Aku tidak mungkin terus menjaganya di apartement _Tou-san._ " Sasuke berujar tentang dirinya yang tidak memungkinkan menjaga Sakura setiap detik. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengingkari tanggung jawabnya jika sesuatu terjadi kepada Sakura. "Dan ini belum seminggu Sakura." jelasnya akan waktu dan berapa lama Gaara pergi dan kembali lagi.

" _Tou-san_ hanya bertanya." Fugaku menghela nafas pelan dan bangun dari duduknya. "Itachi ayo berangkat!" ujarnya kepada anak sulungnya dan pergi di ikuti Mikoto yang menjinjing tas kerjanya.

Itachi mengangguk dan tatapannya beralih kepada Sakura. "Sakura."

"Ya." Sakura menatap Itachi di seberang meja yang tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kau belum keliling melihat Kota ini?" tanyanya yang di jawab gelengan pelan Sakura.

"Ajak lah Sakura ke luar _Otouto_." Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya dan bangun. "Sekarang kalian libur bukan? Jadi bersenang-senanglah." ujarnya kemudian pergi menyusul Ayahnya yang sudah menunggu.

Hening. Mereka terjebak dalam suasana hening. Kata-kata yang ingin keluar sepertinya tercekat di tenggorokan. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dalam diam.

"Apa kita tidak berangkat sekolah, Sasuke- _kun_?" akhirnya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hari ini kita libur, Sakura."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Setidaknya, setidaknya ia bisa memulai pembicaraan yang baik.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Mikoto kembali dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia menghampiri meja makan dan mulai membereskan nya.

"Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura bangun dan membantu Mikoto membereskannya. "Ya."

"Tidak usah, Sakura- _chan_." tolak Mikoto agar Sakura tidak usah membantunya.

Tersenyum, Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa _Ba-san_."

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Senang rasanya saat-saat seperti ini. Ia seperti mempunyai anak perempuan.

"Selesai ini bersiaplah. " Mikoto menaruh piring-piring kotor di tempat pencucian piring. "Kita akan pergi keluar."

"Ya."

Sakura mengambil piring Sasuke dengan hati yang berdebar, kemudian tangannya terhenti Saat tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam pergelangannya.

" _Kaa-san_ aku pinjam Sakura." kata Sasuke dan menarik Sakura agar mengikutinya.

Mikoto menoleh dan terkikik. "Anak muda." ujarnya senang dan kembali membereskan semuanya.

 **...**

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Mereka berdiri di dekat kolam ikan yang pernah menjadi saksi malam itu. Malam di mana mereka melihat bintang bersama.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi."

Sakura memandang heran Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak suka ia pergi keluar.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bingung. Tapi tidak mungkin mengatakan, kau itu akan melakukan hal aneh dan ibunya bisa curiga atau kau tidak bisa pergi tanpa ada aku bersamamu. Tapi, mengatakan hal yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin.

"Karena aku ada janji dengan Naruto."

"Tidak apa. Aku bersama Ibumu saja."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

Apa alasanmu Sasuke?

Aku mencemaskanmu?

Itu terdengar... sangat konyol.

"Terserah." kata Sasuke ambigu dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang memandang sendu sosoknya.

"Setidaknya... Setidaknya katakan kau mencemaskan-ku." lirih Sakura. "Walau itu hanya pura-pura."

.

.

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Kini Mikoto dan Sakura sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan besar di Konoha. Mikoto mengajak Sakura masuk ke butik milik sahabatnya yang ada di sana.

"Kushina- _chan_." sapa Mikoto kepada perempuan berambut merah panjang yang sedang merapihkan busana yang di pakai di manekin yang terletak di kaca besar di depan.

"Mikoto." Kushina tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri Mikoto dan mereka berpelukan singkat. Kini tatapan Kushina teralih kepada gadis yang berdiri di samping Mikoto. "Siapa gadis cantik ini, Mikoto?"

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengelus surai pink yang tergerai indah itu. "Ini, Haruno Sakura."

"Kekasih Itachi- _kun_ atau... Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Kushina yang penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng. Membungkuk, ia memberikan salam kepada wanita cantik di depannya ini. "Salam kenal, _Ba-san_."

"Jadi?"

"Dia calon kekasih Sasuke- _kun_ , Kushina." Mikoto menjelaskan dan kini berjalan melihat-lihat koleksi busana Kushina.

"Aku kira dia belum punya kekasih. Aku ingin kau dekat dengan anak-ku."

"Anak?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Ya. Anakku seusia dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , dan dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto." jelas Kushina.

Sakura tersenyum dan sangat tau siapa pemuda yang di sebut tadi. "Jadi Naruto- _kun_ anak anda?"

Kushina tertawa pelan. "Hn. Jika kau tidak bisa dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , _ba-san_ akan jadikan kamu dengan Naruto- _kun_."

"Tidak bisa Kushina- _chan_." Tolak Mikoto.

" _Yare_ _yare_ aku hanya bergurau, Mikoto." Kushina terkekeh melihat wajah galak sahabatnya itu. "Jadi, apa yang kalian inginkan? Sebaiknya duduk dulu aku akan memesan teh dulu." kata Kushina yang kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Mikoto mengangguk dan merangkul bahu Sakura mengajaknya duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Ayo, Sakura- _chan_."

"Hm."

Sakura mengikuti Mikoto untuk duduk di sofa putih di butik ini. Tempat yang sama namun berbeda seperti milik Temari- _san_. Penuh dengan baju-baju cantik.

"Apa kau mau ikut memilih baju-baju di sini?" Mikoto mengajak Sakura untuk memilih baju-baju yang ada di di butik ini.

"Boleh kah?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo!"

Mikoto terlihat antusias memilih beberapa baju dan di cocokan kepada Sakura. Senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya saat baju yang ia pilih terasa cocok untuk Sakura. Di tangannya terdapat banyak baju pilihannya dan meletakannya di sisi sofa.

Sakura mengikuti Mikoto yang kembali duduk di sofa.

"Aku senang akhirnya aku memiliki anak perempuan." ujar Mikoto dengan senyumannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga senang... _Ba-san_ seperti _Kaa-sama_." kata Sakura dengan raut sedih.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin bertemu Ibu-mu."

" _Kaa-sama_ dan _Tou-sama_ sudah pergi." lirih Sakura mengingat Ibunya yang sudah meninggal tidak lama setelah ia menikah dengan Sasuke.

Mikoto menatap iba Sakura dengan raut menyesal. "Anggap _Ba-san_ sebagai Ibu juga, Sakura- _chan_." ujar Mikoto yang memeluk Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dengan setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Sasuke -suaminya- juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kehilangan keluarganya yang tewas oleh penyerangan pemberontak.

"Ah... manis sekali." Kushina datang dengan tiga cangkir teh yang dibawanya dengan nampan dii tangannya. Meletakannya di meja, ia kemudian ikut duduk berkumpul dengan Mikoto dan Sakura.

"Baju-bajumu sangat bagus dan cocok untuk Sakura- _chan_." kata Mikoto setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Kushina tersenyum dan memandang Sakura. "Benarkah?"

"Semua sangat manis."

"Ten..." Kushina memajukan tubuhnya dan memandang Sakura dengan alis berkerut. "... kau menangis?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku hanya teringat Ibu." katanya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Memangnya ken..."

"Kushina." Mikoto memoto memotong perkataan Kushina dan menggeleng seolah berkata jangan bertanya hal itu dan Kushina mengangguk mengerti jika pertanyaan itu tidak boleh ia tanyakan saat ini.

Kushina bangun dari duduknya dan duduk di samping Sakura. Merangkul bahu mungil Sakura ia berujar, "tenang, ada aku dan Mikoto jadi tersenyumlah."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa kebahagiaannya mendapati dua sosok wanita yang seperti Ibunya. Penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

" _Arigatou_."

"Jadi, sudah ada kah pilihan untuk Sakura- _chan_ , Mikoto?"

Mikoto menunjuk setumpuk baju pilihannya. "Coba pakaikan kepada Sakura- _chan_ dan kita dandani yang cantik."

"Tentu Saja." Kushina mengecup pipi Sakura. Sungguh ia pun merasa senang, seperti memiliki seorang putri. "Ayo Sakura- _chan_ kita keruanganku!" ajak Kushina dan menarik Sakura keruangannya dan ikuti Mikoto yang membawa pakaian pilihannya. Ia tidak menyuruh pelayan karena ia sendiri yang senang untuk pertama kalinya memilihkan baju anak perempuan.

.

.

.

"Cantik sekali."

Dua kata yang terucap dari dua orang wanita cantik dengan tatapan takjub akan hasil kerjanya. Sakura yang kini memakai dress biru muda lima senti di atas lutut. Sedangkan alas kakinya ia di pakaikan boots tujuh senti setumit berwarna putih. Make up natural dengan sedikit polesan lip gloss. Sedangkan rambutnya di buat ikal dengan poni rata.

Sakura tersenyum dan menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin besar di depannya. Dirinya terlihat sangat berbeda dan ia pun tidak mengenali dirinya jika itu wujudnya sekarang.

" _A-arigatou._ "

Mikoto tersenyum dan menghampiri Sakura. "Ah, sayang sekali sebentar lagi kau akan kembali ke tempatmu."

"Aku akan sering menemui _Ba-san._ " kata Sakura yang tidak tega melihat raus sedih Mikoto.

"Pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka untuk-mu, Sakura- _chan_." ujar Mikoto mengelus surai pink Sakura dan berbalik pergi menuju kasir.

Kushina datang dengan tas slempang putih berukuran kecil dan fluppy hat untuk Sakura. "Pakai ini dan nikmatilah hari-hari terakhir musim semi." kemudian memakaikan topi bulat itu ke Sakura. Dan semakin terlihat sangat cantik.

Sakura mengangguk dan menerima tas itu dan menyampirkan di pundaknya. " _Arigatou, ba-san."_

"Tidak apa-apa aku malah senang. Sering-seringlah ketempat ini." pintanya dan Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kami harus pergi, Kushina- _chan_."

Mikoto datang dengan dua tas belanjaannya dan menghampiri Sakura. "Ayo Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura membungkukan badannya dan berpamitan kepada Kushina. "Aku pamit, _Ba-san._ "

"Hm. Hati-hati dan jangan lupa sering-seringlah ke sini."

Sakura mengangguk dan berbalik bersama Mikoto pergi dari butik milik perempuan cantik dan baik itu.

Kushina menatap pintu yang kini tertutup dan menghilangkan mereka dari pandangannya.

"Gadis yang manis." ujarnya dengan senyumannya.

 **...**

"Apa kau yakin bermain ke sini sendirian?"

Mikoto menatap cemas Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka masih di dalam mobil dan Mikoto harus menemui suaminya di kantor namun Sakura tidak ingin ikut dengannya. Jadi ia terpaksa menyetujui keinginan Sakura yang tiba-tiba ingin ke tempat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa _ba-san_." Sakura tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Mikoto. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tau tempat apa ini. Tapi melihat orang-orang tertawa dan melihat benda bulat raksasa yang berputar membuatnya penasaran. Dan tidak mungkin ia mengatakan 'aku belum pernah melihatnya' dan itu akan membuat Sasuke marah karena kebodohannya.

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari tas-nya. "Ini, gunakan ini untuk masuk dan bebas untuk bermain apapun yang kau mau." Mikoto memberikan kartu khusus VVIP anggota Konoha Land. Itu adalah pemberian koleganya yang memiliki taman hiburan ini.

Sakura menerima kartu ini dengan alis berkerut karena kebingungan. " _Arigatou ba-san._ " ujarnya dengan senyuman tipis. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan ini untuk apa? Pasti akan mencurigakan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang." kata Mikoto sambil mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

Sakura keluar dari mobil dan membungkukan badan sebelum menutup pintu mobil dan berkata, "hati-hati _Ba-san_."

"Kau juga, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mengangguk dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Dan tidak lama, mobil itu meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di pintu masuk Kohona Land.

"Ramai sekali." kagum Sakura melihat orang-orang yang memadati tempat ini. Berjalan dengan pelan, Sakura sampai di pintu masuk yang di jaga orang-orang yang meminta sesuatu.

"Bisa lihat tiket masuknya Nona."

Seseorang berpakaian sama dengan beberapa orang yang berdiri menjaga orang-orang untuk masuk bertanya kepada Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Tiket?" sungguh ia tidak mengerti benda atau apa yang di tanyakan lelaki ini.

Petugas itu menatap Sakura dengan seksama. "Kau tidak punya tiket?" tanya heran saat melihat penampilan Sakura. Tidak mungkin gadis ini orang biasa di lihat dari cara berpakaiannya.

Teringat sesuatu yang di berikan Mikoto _ba-san_ tadi, Sakura menyerahkan benda gepeng itu ke lelaki itu. "Apa ini?"

Petugas itu menerimanya dan tersenyum. "Silahkan masuk, maaf telah membuat anda tidak nyaman Nona." petugas itu membungkuk dan mengembalikan kartu itu pada Sakura.

" _Arigatou_." Sakura menerimanya dan masuk melewati lelaki itu.

Matanya berbinar cerah melihat ramainya tempat ini. Suara nyanyian, jeritan memenuhi tempat ini. "Tempat apa ini?" tanyanya kebingungan namun kakinya terus melangkah masuk menyusuri tempat ini.

 **...**

"Neji- _nii_ mau main apa?" Hinata tersenyum senang melihat beberapa wahana yang ada di tempat ini.

"Kau belum pernah main kesini sebelumnya Hinata." Neji memperingatkan adiknya itu. Bukan ia takut, tapi untuk adiknya itu ia tidak menjamin apa Hinata kuat menaikinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin mencobanya Neji- _nii_." mohon Hinata akan keinginannya menaiki wahana di sini.

Menghela nafas pelan, Neji mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Baiklah."

Hinata memekik senang. " _Arigatou_ , Neji- _nii_."

"Hn."

"Hinata- _chan_ , Neji."

Seseorang memanggil mereka membuat Hinata dan Neji sontak menoleh.

"Naruto, Sasuke."

Naruto memperlihatkan cengirannya sedangkan Sasuke bersikap datar. Netra kelamnya menatap gadis bersurai indigo dengan seksama. Entah kenapa kini tidak seperti dulu saat ia diam-diam melihat gadis ini.

"Hay... Kalian ke sini juga ternyata." ujar Naruto.

Neji mengeryitkan alisnya. "Apa ini kebetulan atau sudah di rencanakan?" tanyanya curiga.

Naruto tertawa. "Mana mungkin, ini mingkin kebetulan benarkan, Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto dan di jawab anggukan Hinata.

'Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan ini adalah rencanaku untuk mendekatkan teme dengan Hinata- _chan_.' dengus Naruto dalam hati. Bisa-bisa ia mati di kupas oleh teme dan Neji, bayangnya ngeri.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia sekarang faham kenapa si baka Naruto ngotot menyeretnya untuk ikut. Seharusnya ia senang bukan? Tapi hatinya tidak demikian dan merasa cemas.

"A-ano... apa kalian mau menaiki itu?" Hinata menunjuk permainan _rolle coster_ yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan memekakan telinga memenuhi area taman hiburan ini.

"Kau berani Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya maju mendekat ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang merona. "Hm."

Neji mendengus melihat kelakuan Naruto. Hanya melihat itu saja ia faham jika adiknya itu menyukai Naruto. Mungkin Naruto terlalu bodoh hingga tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke berbalik ingin pergi namun di tahan oleh Naruto. "Kau takut ya?" goda Naruto untuk memancing Sasuke,

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu menaiki permainan bodoh itu?"

Naruto tertawa mengejek. 'Bilang saja kau takut kan."

Mendengus, Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto menuju permainan yang mereka inginkan itu. "Hn."

"Ayo, Hinata- _chan_... Neji..." Naruto memasang wajah mengejeknya kepada Neji. "Apa kau juga takut?"

Neji mendecih dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. "Hm."

Mereka berempat memutuskan bermain permainan yang memacu adrenalin itu.

 **...**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menatap cemas Hinata yang nampak pucat. Naruto pergi menyeret Neji menantangnya menaiki permainan-permainan yang menantang. Dia di tinggalkan begitu saja dengan Hinata yang sepertinya bermasalah setelah menaiki permainan tadi. Bukan kah ia yang mengajaknya menaiki permainan itu?

Hinata mengangguk lemah. "Sedikit pusing saja Sasuke- _kun_."

Mengangguk, Sasuke menyerahkan sapu tangannya kepada Hinata. "Pakailah."

" _Arigatou_." Hinata menerimanya dan mengelap keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya.

Deringan ponsel Sasuke membuat mereka terdiam sesaat.

Sasuke mengambil ponsel miliknya dari saku jaket yang di gunakannya. Ia langsung mengangkatnya saat tau siapa penelfon itu.

"Ya, _Kaa-san._ "

"..."

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ baru memberitahu." Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan suaranya saat ibunya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat rahangnya seketika mengeras.

"..."

"Aku akan mencarinya." kata Sasuke dan langsung menutup ponselnya.

"Hinata aku..."

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti karena tiba-tiba kulit wajahnya tersentuh sesuatu.

Rintik-rintik air yang kini mulai banyak menghujaminya. Hujan tiba-tiba turun.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat berteduh." Sasuke mengusulkan untuk mencari tempat berlindung dari guyuran hujan yang kini semaki deras.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk berteduh lalu menghubingi Naruto- _kun_ dan Neji- _nii_." Hinata bangun dan melangkah pergi. Ia tidak bisa berlari karena kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

Sasuke mendengus dan membuka jaketnya untuk menutupi kepala Hinata. "Kau bisa lari?" tanya yang di jawab gelengan pelan.

menghela nafas kasar, Sasuke menarik pergelangan Hinata dan mengajaknya untuk berjalan cepat. Setidaknya ia akan menempatkan Hinata ketempat untuk berteduh kemudian ia mencari Sakura. Tidak mungkin ia mrninggalkan orang yang sedang sakit seperti ini.

 **...**

Neji mendongakan wajahnya saat merasakan tetesan air yang menghujaminya.

"Hujan." gumamnya dengan tangan terangkat menangkap air yang berjatuhan.

Hujan semakin deras dan ia harus kembali menemui adiknya yang kini bersama Sasuke. Ini semua gara-gara Naruto yang menyeretnya kesegala permainan. Beruntungnya ia bisa kabur meninggalkan makhluk kuning itu. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin pulang.

Berlari menembus air hujan, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang sepertinya ia kenali. Gadis dengan baju biru yang kini basah kuyup hanya terdiam menatap danau kecil yang ada di tempat ini.

'Sedang apa dia?' tanya dalam hati dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Heyy kau bisa sakit!" Neji mengeraskan suaranya agar bisa terdengar di tengah-tengah hujan deras.

Gadis itu menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat air mata di wajahnya. Walau tidak nampak oleh air hujan, tapi wajahnya tidak terlalu basah karena tertolong oleh topi yang di pakainya.

"N-neji- _sama_..."

"Kenapa di sini? Ayo pergi!" Neji mengajaknya pergi untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

Sakura menggeleng. Melihat Neji di depannya membuat Sakura teringat kejadian itu. Krejadian di mana ia merasa menyesal akan kejadian ini.

"Neji- _sama_."

Neji mendekat dan berdiri di depan Sakura. Tidak lagi menghiraukan hujan yang turun semakin deras menimpanya. Melihat air mata yang turun dari mata indah itu membuatnya sakit. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kau siapa?" lolos sudah perkataan yang ingin Neji tanyakan semenjak kejadian itu.

" _Gomen ne, gomennasai_." Sakura mengucapkan kata maaf dan Neji tidak tau apa maksud dari kata maaf yang Sakura ucapkan. Untuk apa?

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Andai aku menikah denganmu mungkin..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimat yang di ucapkan. Dan kembali melanjutkan. "...mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mati."

"Mati?" sungguh Neji tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan gadis ini. Tapi, kenapa seperti mimpinya yang menginginkan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

'Tidak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan karena pangeran Neji di depannya ini bukan sosok pangeran Neji di dunianya.'

" _Gomennasai_." Sakura berbalik pergi dengan berlari meninggalkan Neji yang terhentikan langkahnya karena deringan ponsel miliknya.

Beruntung lah karena ponsel miliknya tahan air jadi tidak perlu mencemaskannya.

"Ya, Hinata." telpon dari adiknya yang mengatakan menunggunya di cafe dekat danau.

"Baiklah aku kesana." Kemudian Neji menutup sambungan telponnya dan menatap kemana tadi Sakura pergi. Ada perasaan cemas namun ia juga harus menemui adiknya.

Berbalik, ia pergi ke tempat di mana adiknya berada dan menunggunya.

 **...**

Sakura berlari di tengah-tengah guyuran hujan. Semua orang menyingkir dan menepi untuk melindungi diri dari terpaan hujan. Namun ia tidak peduli. Kenapa sosok yang ada di dunianya semua berada di sini? Dan lagi sosok yang membuatnya merasa bersalah... Hyuga Neji.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

"Menikahlah denganku."

Tidak!

Ini bukan lah saat saat itu. Dunia ini berbeda bukan dunianya yang ia tinggali.

'Sasuke- _kun_... aku ingin kembali.' hati Sakura menjerit memanggil nama suaminya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berputar karena seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku!" Sasuke berkata sedikit berteriak. Tangannya mencengkram kuat pergelangan Sakura.

Sakura memandang tidak percaya apa yang ada si depannya kini. Benarkah... Benarkah Sasuke? "Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke mengeryitkan alisnya heran. "Hn. Kita pulang!" ajaknya menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Di tengah guyuran hujan mereka berjalan dengan tangan saling bertautan. Perasaan cemas yang tiba-tiba datang setelah Ibu-nya memberitahukan jika Sakura sendirian ingin ke Kohona Land membuatnya seperti hilang kendali. Tidak tunggu hujan mereda ia langsung pergi untuk mencari Sakura.

Bodoh!

Tentu saja bodoh. Dia tidak tau daerah ini dan bagaimana jika sesuatu hal buruk terjadi kepadanya? Dan itu bisa membuatnya gila seketika.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya setelah sampai di parkiran. Secepat mungkin ia membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Sakura masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kenapa belum berhenti." dengus Sasuke merutuki hujan yang masih turun dengan pagi cuaca cerah, namun siang sudah mendung.

"A-ano..." Sakura menghentikan perkataannya karena merasakan tubuhnya kedinginan. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia menatap banguan yang tadi ia singgahi dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

Sasuke menoleh dan terkejut melihat keadaan Sakura. Wajah gadis itu pucat dengan tubuh yang menggigil hebat.

"Buka bajumu!"

Iris klorofil itu membulat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa katanya? Membuka baju? Di sini?

"Tidak usah."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar penolakan Sakura. Mengambil sesuatu dari balik jok mobilnya ia menyerahkan benda itu pada Sakura. "Ini. Ganti dengan ini." Sasuke menunjukan selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal yang selalu ada di mobil miliknya.

Sakura melirik selimut biru dongker itu sesaat sebelum kembali menggeleng. "Tidak bisa."

Menghela, Sasuke sepertinya tau apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Mobil ini memang hanya ada dua kursi di depan saja. "Gantilah!" Sasuke membentangkan selimut itu agar menghalangi Sakura dari kaca dan dirinya agar tidak melihat. "Aku tidak melihat. Cepat ganti."

Sakura ragu. Namun jika ia terus memakai baju basah ini bisa-bisa ia mati kedinginan. "Jangan mengintip!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar peringatan Sakura. Entah kenapa sisi lain dirinya terusik ingin menjahili, namun ia tahan karena tidak ingin membuat Sakura ketakutan nantinya.

Lima menit Sasuke membentangkan selimut untuk menghalangi Sakura yang sedang membuka bajunya. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan baju biru dan baju dalam yang di gunakan menyembul ke atas.

"Ini di taruh di mana?"

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh kencang. Dengan cepat Sasuke membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan selimut yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi dan membuat keduanya terdiam saling menatap dalam keheningan.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Suara itu seperti memanggil-manggil jiwanya yang tertidur.

"Sasu..."

"Di kehidupan mendatangpun aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Perkataan Sasuke spontan membuat Sakura seketika memeteskan air matanya. Sang permaisuri itu terisak kencang dengan tangannya yang melingkar di bahu pemuda itu, memeluknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu... Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya yang sempat terangkat hanya menggantung di udara.

Kenyataan membuatnya sadar jika yang Sakura cintai bukan dirinya melainkan... Suaminya itu.

"Hn."

 **...**

Sasuke menerobos hujan dan melintasi jalan pusat dengan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa kacau. Kacau melihat iris yang membuatnya terhanyut itu nampak meredup, perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba menyapanya, dan rasa kecewa saat tau jika Sakura merindukan Suaminya bukan dirinya.

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' dengus Sasuke dalam hati.

Dengan pandangan yang terus fokus ke jalanan yang di lalui, Sasuke melirik soaok gadis di sampingnya. Sakura sudah tidur meringkuk dengan selimut yang meutupi tubuhnya sedangkan ia membuka kaos basahnya dan kini hanya bertelanjang dada.

"Manis." gumam Sasuke dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sana.

Tiba-tiba suara decitan terdengar jelas saat Sasuke menginjak rem dan sontak ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan melihat bagaimana bahu telanjangnya tertimpa sesuatu.

Sakura tertidur dan sepertinya tidak sadar menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke. Helaan nafas terdengar memberat dari gadis bersurai pink itu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, dan menyentuh kening Sakura. Badannya sedikit panas dan mungkin terserang demam karena kehujanan tadi.

"Kenapa aku sangat mencemaskanmu." bisik Sasuke mengecup helaian merah muda yang setengah basah itu.

 **...**

Beruntunglah hujan sudah reda dan mereka sudah sampai. Sasuke tidak membangunkan Sakura dan memilih membawa Sakura masuk ke rumah dengan cara menggendongnya. Tatapannya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah damai Sakura yang berada di gendongannya.

Pikiran-pikirannya yang terus menghantuinya membuatnya terusik. Jika benar ia adalah suaminya di masa lalu, bisakah... bisakah ia menjaga di dunia ini juga? Melindunginya dan membuatnya selalu tersenyuum dan berada di sisinya.

"Sasuke."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat seseorang yang sedang terduduk di ruangan tamu berdiri.

"Kau..."

Sasuke memperkuat pegangannya pada tubuh mungil di gendongannya. Perasaan cemas kembali menghinggapinya.

Tidak.

Ia seperti tidak menginginkan ini.

"Hm."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Cinta segi tiga?**

 **Entahlah.. Wkwkw karena saya tidak pernah memprediksikan itu.**

 **Neji juga suka Saku?**

 **Mungkin karena sosoknya di masa lalu masih menempel #duakk**

 **Sampai berapa chpter?**

 **Enggak tau :v karena yang di bilang tadi, saya tidak pernah menargetkan itu.. Berjalan seperti air mengalir aja.**

 **Oke. Sebeleumnya... Thanks yang sudah menyemangati, Rev/Foll/Fav**

 **Maaf banyak typo dan sebangsanya ya... Balas pm jg bnyak typo wkwkwk**

 **Nanti di balas lewat PM ya *_***

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **=WRKT=**


	7. Chapter 7

Musim semi, musim yang sangat di nanti semua penduduk Sunagakure. Karena pohon sakura hanya tumbuh di halaman istana kerajaan dan setiap musim tiba. Istana akan di buka untuk kedatangan para rakyat yang tentu saja sangat bergembira dan antusias. Namun tidak sedikit juga musuh yang menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbuat kejahatan karena pengawalan istana yang lengah saat bunga sakura bermekaran.

"Ne, _Onii-sama_ ," sosok gadis kecil dengan pakaian kimono merah bercorak bunga sakura terlihat cantik dengan rambut pendek yang juga serupa dengan bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Gadis yang berusia delapan tahun itu terlihat antusias melihat kerumunan orang di seberang sana. Ia dan anak lelaki yang usianya lebih tua darinya berdiri di seberang danau.

"Hm." anak lelaki itu hanya bergumam dan menoleh dengan senyuman tipisnya.

" _Ne_ _ne_ , apa kita boleh menghampiri mereka?" gadis itu bertanya akan keinginannya dengan mata berbinar dan penuh harap.

Anak lelaki itu hanya diam dan mengelus pucuk gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. " _Tou-sama_ melarangnya." ujarnya lembut.

Gadis itu merengut tidak terima. "Kenapa?" padahal ia ingin sekali berbaur dan mencari teman-teman seusianya. " _Onii-sama._ "

Anak lelaki atau kakak gadis itu tersenyum dan mengelus pipi adiknya lembut. "Di sana berbahaya. Dan sebaiknya kita segera masuk," ujarnya kemudian berbalik pergi menuju istana.

Namun, belum lima langkah kakinya terhenti dan terasa lemas saat mendengar panggilan adiknya yang membuatnya kebas...

" _O-Onii_..."

... seperti kehilangan kekuatan.

'BRUK.'

"... _Samahhh."_

"S-saku..." dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang dan iris jadenya terbelalak lebar melihat apa yang terjadi.

" _Hime._ " anak lelaki itu berbalik, menghampiri adiknya yang kini... tergeletak dengan panah yang menancap di punggungnya kecil itu. Badannya bergetar hebat saat mencabut anak panah itu.

"Saku..." iris jadenya meneteskan air mata dengan badannya yang bergetar hebat. Menepuk pipi adiknya perlahan ia terus berguman di barengi tangisan kecang.

"Sakura- _hime!"_

Ia menjerit. Menjerit ketakutan akan kehilangan.

"Sakura- _hime_ Beratanlah, SAKURA- _HIME_!"

"SAKURA- _HIME_!"

 **...**

"Hah hah."

Pemuda yang sedang tertidur sontak membelalakan matanya dan bangun dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Mimpi mengerikan yang tetjadi saat ia kecil dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang ia teriaki... Sakura.

"Sakura~" desah pemuda itu mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Mimpi itu...

... apa...

Masa laluku?

 **My Princess**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **Au, typo(s), misstypo, ooc, eyd etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Sinar pagi mulai masuk melalui celah-celah tirai yang sedikit terangkat karena tiupan angin pagi. Suara lengkuhan pelan terdengar dari kasur berselimut putih yang kini menyembulkan kepala merah muda dari balik selimut tebal itu.

Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka hingga dan menampilkan iris klorofil yang terlihat lebih segar. Dengan gerakan pelan, gadis itu mulai beranjak duduk dan berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Matanya bergulir memandang sekeliling dengan alis yang saling bertaut. Ini bukan kamar yang ia tinggali saat di rumah Sasuke melainkan kamar yang tinggali dengan _Onii_ -Gaara.

Tapi, bukan kah Gaara masih beberapa hari untuknya kembali ke Konoha?

Sakura mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang membuatnya seketika merona. Kejadian dimana ia melepaskan pakaian basahnya di depan Sasuke, dan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa pun. Tapi. Kenapa ia bisa kembali ke sini?

Suara ketukan pintu seketika membuat lamunan Sakura buyar. Dengan segera ia turu dan melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

" _Oha_..." ucapannya terhenti melihat siapa yang berada di depannya. " _Onii-sama_!" Sakura langsung memeluk pemuda merah yang nampaknya tidak keberatan akan panggilan Sakura sekarang.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan dan mengelus surai merah muda panjang gadis itu. Entahlah. Karena mimpi aneh itu, ia semakin ingin melindungi gadis ini.

"Hm. Cepat bersiap kita sarapan."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Gaara. Pemuda itu sudah berpakaian rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Akhirnya kita ke sekolah~" Sakura memekik senang dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang melompat-lompat kecil.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum tipis. Melihat senyuman gadis itu membuat hatinya terasa senang dan menghangat.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di depan Gaara yang terlihat anteng dengan acara menyantap sarapan paginya. Matanya terus berbinar saat hidangan yang di sediakan Gaara pagi ini.

"Ne, _Onii-sa_..."

"Sakura." Gaara memotong ucapan Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti jika Gaara tidak ingin di panggil seperti itu. "A-aku mengerti G-Gaa..."

"Hm. Tak apa. Panggil saja sesukamu."

Mendengar penuturan Gaara sontak membuat Sakura sangat senang. Karena baginya Gaara tetap sosok _Onii-sama_ yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Aku menyayangimu _Onii-sama_ ~"

Pipi Gaara memerah walau pun samar karena perkataan Sakura. Mungkin masa lalu mereka memang saudara yang sangat erat. Apalagi mengingat mimpinya yang entah kenapa membuatnya masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar... ketakutan.

"Sakura."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari sup miso dan beralih menatap Gaara dengan senyuman tipisnya. "Ya."

Menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, Gaara memberanikan diri untuk bertanya mengenai, "apa kau pernah tertembak panah?" kejadian di mimipnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Saat itu kita sedang melihat bunga sakura dan ada seseorang dari balik pohon mengarahkan padamu jadi... aku menghalanginya." Sakura berkata dengan tawa kecilnya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu.

Gaara menegang.

Benarkah?

Benarkah kejadian itu?

Jadi itu bukan mimpi?

"Kau melindungi... _Onii-sama_?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan _Onii-sama_ -ku."

Perkataan Sakura tadi entah kenapa membuat sesuatu terasa hangat menjalar di hatinya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika hal itu sampai terjadi lagi.

"Ne, _Onii-sama_."

Gaara mendongak memandang Sakura dengan wajah yang masih terlihat tegang. "Ya."

"Semalam," Sakura berkata dengan berbisik saat mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya gugup. "Apa _Onii-sama_ yang membawaku dari rumah Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ya." jawabnya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti tapi ada hal yang masih menjanggal mengenai... "y-yang menggantikan..."

"Oh, itu Mikoto- _san_ yang menggantikannya."

Gaara tau apa yang ingin di tanyakan Sakura tentang dirinya yang bisa memakai pakaian. Jika tidak ada Mikoto- _san_ mungkin ia sudah menghadiahi pukulan karena melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti itu. Tapi, saat mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke dengan setengah hati ia menerima alasan itu. Dan Sakura mungkin tidak sadar karena badannya yang panas karena demam.

"Ayo kita berangkat ne, Oni... Gaara- _kun_."

" _Onii-sama_ ," kata Gaara pelan dan Sakura memandangnya dengan keheranan. "Lebih baik seperti itu." entahlah. Ia merasa hangat dan bahagia saat Sakura memanggilnya _Onii-sama_ seperti pertemuan pertama di hutan itu.

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum lebar sehingga matanya menyipit. "Hm, _Onii-sama_."

"Aa." Gaara bangun dan mengambil peralatan makan yang kotor di meja dan menaruhnya di tempat pencucian piring di bantu oleh Sakura.

Walau pun ia seorang permaisuri, tapi ia bisa melakukan hal ini berkat belajarnya karena Mikoto _ba-san._

"Aku akan mencucinya, _Onii-sama_ duduk dan menunggu saja."

Gaara menurutinya dan berbalik ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, sedangkan Sakura mencuci peralatan makan.

.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan membalikan badan. Mencuci piring sudah selesai dan ia siap berangkat ke sekolah. Namun dahinya mengerut saat Gaara menghampirinya dengan benda di tangannya.

" _Onii-sama_."

Gaara menunjukan benda persegi berwarna putih itu pada Sakura. "Ini, kau bisa menggunakannya."

Sakura melihat benda persegi itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Benda ini adalah benda yang ia tahu untuk berbicara dengan sesorang yang jauh. "Itu ponsel." ujarnya dengan berbinar.

"Hm. Supaya menghubungimu tidak sulit."

" _NANI_... UNTUKKU?!" Sakura berteriak kencang tidak percaya jika Gaara memberikan benda ini untuknya.

"Hn."

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya, _Onii-sama_."

"Nanti aku ajarkan." Gaara menyerahkan benda itu pada Sakura.

" _A-arigatou Onii-sama_." Sakura mengambil benda itu dengan senyuam cerah.

Melihat senyuman yang terus Sakura berikan membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Ayo kita berangkat. Nanti akan aku ajarkan saat di mobil." ajak Gaara untuk segera berangkat sekolah.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Gaara dengan ponsel di genggamannya dan bibir yang terus menampilkan senyuman kebahagiaannya.

 **-oOo-**

Sasuke duduk dengan tangan kiri menopang dagunya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bolpoin yang terlihat bergoyang-goyang karena ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menyalin pelajaran yang ia sudah hafal.

Iris kelam sejak tadi tidak luput dari sosok yang terlihat sangat serius di depannya. Rambut panjang yang di gerai dan wajahnya yang kadang-kadang merengut dengan alis yang bersinggungan dan tentu saja itu seperti pemandangan tersendiri untuknya.

Pikirannya terus berkelana memikirkan hal aneh yang selalu mengantui pikirannya. Sejak semalam, saat di mana Gaara membawa kembali Sakura pulang dan entah mengapa hatinya bergejok seperti menolak.

Mendengus, Sasuke menoleh keluar jendela untuk menghilangkan hal yang menggangunya akhir-akhir ini.

 _"Di masa mendatang, selamanya aku akan bersama dan melindungimu."_

Mimpi itu seperti bisikan dirinya yang lain. Tapi ia sendiri belum yakin jika hal itu benar atau hanya mimpi belaka.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke. "Apa kau sakit?"

Sasuke menoleh memandang Sakura dalam diam, "tidak."

"Lihat!" Sakura mengangkat ponsel miliknya dan menunjukannya pada Sasuke.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat melihat benda persegi itu. Jadi, Sakura mempunyai ponsel?

"Hn."

"Aku belum mengerti," Sakura berujar dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kata Gaara- _kun_ aku hanya tinggal menekan angka satu saja dan langsung menghubunginya."

"Hn."

Sakura berdecak kesal. "Kenapa cuma itu jawabanmu Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mengambil posel milik Sakura. Tangannya bergerak menuliskan sesuatu dan mengembalikan lagi pada Sakura. "Kau juga bisa menghubungiku." tuturnya.

Sakura menekan nomer pemberian Sasuke dan terhubung pada ponsel Sasuke yang kini bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. "Jawab Sasuke- _kun_!" kesal Sakira menunjuk Sasuke yang hanya menatap layar ponselnya itu dengan dagunya.

"Untuk apa? Aku ada di depanmu, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Boleh nanti aku menelfonmu?"

"Hn."

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_ ~"

"Hn."

Sasuke memandang punggung kecil di depannya. Sakura sudah membalikkan badannya karena guru selanjutnya sudah datang. Melihat senyuman yang ada pada gadis itu... entah kenapa membuatnya hangat dan senang.

Melihat layar ponselnya, Sasuke mengetikan sesuatu untuk menamai nomer Sakura.

"Hn."

Senyum Sasuke seketika terlihat kala melihat apa yang di ketiknya.

.

.

 _ **My Princess**_

 **...**

Bell istirahat berbunyi di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sakura tersenyum saat Gaara sudah ada di ambang pintu kelas dengan satu lengannya yang di masukan saku celananya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura memasukan barang-barang ke dalam tas dan kemudian menghampiri Gaara yang nampak memberikan senyuman tipis dan membuat gadis-gadis melihatnya di penuhi rasa iri.

" _Onii-sama_."

"Ayo makan siang!" ajak Gaara dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sakura mengangguk dan hendak menyambut uluran tangan itu namun terhenti karena sesuatu yang tiba-tiba di letakan di tangan Gaara.

"Hn."

Sasuke meletakan bento berukuran sedang ke telapak tangan Gaara. Alisnya mengeryit saat kedua mata senada namun sedikit berbeda dengan Sakura itu memandanginya.

"Apa?"

Gaara mendengus dan bersikap biasanya. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Itu dari _Kaa-san_ untuk kalian."

Sakura senang bukan main saat Sasuke mengatakan jika itu adalah pemberian Mikoto _ba-san_ untuknya dan Gaara. Jujur saja, baru sehari saja ia sudah merindukan sosok _kaa-san_ keduanya itu.

"Benarkah Sasuke- _kun_ ~" Sakura berujar dengan mata berbinar.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

" _Onii-sama_ bolehkah kita makan bersama?"

Gaara menghela dan mengangguk pelan dengan bento di tangannya. Tatapannya beralih kepada pemuda di depannya. "Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Hn." gumam Sasuke dengan tangan kiri yang mengangkat bento miliknya.

"Yahh ayo kita ketempat yang bagus~" ujar Sakura senang dengan menarik lengan Gaara dan Sasuke yang kini mengikuti langkahnya di kedua sisinya.

Gaara menoleh dan tepat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke juga sama sepertinya. _Jade_ dan _onyx_ saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum mereka tersenyum melihat gadis di depan yang menarik tangan mereka. Rambut merah muda yang bergoyang lembut seperti tidak lah asing bagi kehidupan mereka.

Senang.

Hangat.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura- _hime_."

"Inikah kehidupan untuk melakukan janjiku kembali?"

 **...**

"Wah, banyak sekali."

Sakura menatap takjub saat membuka tutup bento yang kini memperlihatkan makanan enak buatan Mikoto _ba-san._

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar dari wajah gadis itu. Membuka bento miliknya, ia mendongak memandang langit cerah di atas sana. Ya. Mereka memutuskan menikmati makan siang di tempat yang tenang dari kebisingan, dan atap adalah tempat yang tepat.

Gaara menyumpit tempura yang ada di bento pemberian Mikoto- _san_ untuk ia dan Sakura. Mengangkatnya, dan mengarahkan-nya pada Sakura. "Makan lah!"

Sakura mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya hingga tempura yang Gaara sodorkan memasuki mulutnya. "Enaknya. _"_ ujarnya di sela kunyahannya.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya Sasuke mendengus dan menyumpitkan sesuatu dan mengarahkannya pada Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura menelan makanan di dalam mulutnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar melihat apa yang di sodorkan Sasuke. "Kesukaanmu, Sasuke- _kun_." kata Sakura dan memajukan wajahnya untuk melahap potongan tomat itu.

Sasuke terkejut saat tau jika Sakura mengetahui buah kesukaannya. Namun rasa senang kembali menggelitiknya saat tatapan _jade_ di depannya menatapnya datar.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda merah di depannya dengan alis terangkat.

Gaara mendengus dan memilih melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Hn."

"Kalian selalu seperti ini jika bertemu Sasuke- _kun_ , _Onii-sama_."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Gaara memandang gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

'Benarkah... benarkah mereka seperti itu di masa lalu?'

Suara pintu sontak membuat mereka menoleh.

Naruto menyembul dari balik pintu dengan cengiran rubahnya. "Yo." sapanya dan mendorong pintu sehingga kini menampakan Neji dan Hinata yang menundukan wajahnya dengan bento berukuran besar di tangannya.

"Sasuke, Gaara..." sapaan Neji tiba-tiba terhenti dengan raut keterkejutannya. Tapi mengingat gadis itu ada hubungan dengan Gaara seperti yang Sasuke katakan, Neji hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka di ikuti Naruto dan Hinata.

Sasuke, Gaara hanya mendengus menjawabnya. "Hn." sedangkan Sakura mengangguk dan merundukan wajahnya melihat sosok pria berambut panjang dan juga gadis itu.

Naruto mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke. Matanya berbinar melihat masakan yang ada pada bento Sasuke dan Gaara. "Enak sekali."

"Bilang saja kau masih lapar Naruto."

"Kau sangat perhatian _teme_ , aku hanya makan satu mangkuk ramen di kantin."

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan bento miliknya dan dengan hati Naruto menerimanya dan langsung melahap setengah sisa dari bento Sasuke.

Hinata membuka bento miliknya. "Jika N-naruto- _kun_ mau punyaku masih banyak." ujarnya menawarkan bento miliknya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Naruto menggeleng. "Ini sudah cukup, terima kasih." tolak Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba murung. " _Baka_." dengusnya melihat ketidak pekaan Naruto kepada Hinata yang terlihat jelas menyukainya. Tapi...

Kenapa ia merasa tidak masalah?

Bukan kah ia menyukai gadis itu?

Melirik gadis yang terlihat mengunyah makanannya dengan sangat lama, Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak dan menggeleng. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke tidak suka. Tidak suka karena Sakura yang tidak memperlihatkan senyumannya, melainkan wajah sendu gadis itu.

Neji yang sejak tadi diam-diam mencuri pandang kepada gadis merah muda yang pernah ia temui di sekolahan dan saat kemarin di Taman bermain.

 _'Gomennasai.'_

' _Andai saja aku menerimamu mungkin Sasuke-kun tidak akan mati.'_

' _Gomen ne._ '

Kata-kata gadis itu kemarin membuatnya selalu terpikirkan. Entahlah. Suara dan kata-kata itu seperti tidak asing baginya dan tubuhnya mendapatkan respon dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

 _'Aku mencintaimu_.'

Hey. Mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Ia yang memimpikan gadis merah muda itu dan itu hanya mimpi yang jelas bukan zaman mereka berada saat ini. Tapi, rasa penasaran terus mengganggunya akan sosok gadis yang tiba-tiba menarik semua pikirannya.

Gaara melirik Neji saat meminum airnya. Pemuda Hyuga sejak tadi melirik Sakura dalam diam. Ada apa dengannya? "Ada apa, Neji?"

Neji menoleh. "Gaara," Neji kembali melirik Sakura yang sepertinya sedang melamunkan sesuatu sehingga sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri. "Apa dia saudaramu?"

Pertanyaan Neji juga menarik perhatian adiknya, Hinata. Entah kenapa Kakaknya itu terlihat serius saat ini.

Gaara mengangguk. "Hn. Dia Sakura... Haruno Sakura."

Jengah. Entah kenapa _onyx_ itu tidak suka saat netra mutiara itu terus menatap Sakura. Ia tidak suka.

 _'Aku mencintainya.'_

Sial!

Entah dari mana suara yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya itu mengiang begitu saja di telinganya.

"Jadi, Sakura- _san_ adalah saudara Gaara- _san_?"

Pertanyaan dari seseorang bersuara lembut membuat Sakura mendongak dan memandang lurus gadis di depannya yang kini tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ya, Hinata- _chan_." jawab Sakura sontak membuat gadis itu terkejut. Pun dengan Neji dan Naruto yang sangat meyakini jika Sakura belum pernah bertemu Hinata.

"Kau tau namaku?" tanya Hinata dengan raut terkejut dan penasaran.

Sakura mengangguk."Ya."

"Aku yang menceritakannya." jelas Sasuke.

Lagi. Perkataan Sasuke membuat semua terkejut sesaat namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti karena Sakura anak baru dan Neji adalah teman mereka.

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau cerita kepada Sakura- _chan_ , eehwww Sakit _teme_!" Kesal Naruto dengan tangan memegangi kepalanya yang merasa berdenyut nyeri karena jitakan Sasuke.

" _Baka_."

"Kenapa sih kau ini, bukannya kau menyukai Hinata- _chan_!"

Sasuke menghela napas. Percuma berbicara dengan sahabat bodohnya ini.

Hinata terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan Naruto. Seharusnya ia senang, tapi ia sedih karena perkataan Naruto. Apa selama ini perasaannya yang sangat jelas ini tidak bisa Naruto rasakan?

"E-eto..."

"Berhentilah mengoceh Naruto." dengus Neji melihat wajah adiknya murung gara-gara ketidak peka dan kebodohan teman pirangnya ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?" kesal Naruto

Neji mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hn."

Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat kelakuan temannya, memilih mengacuhkan dan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Iris jade-nya teralih pada wajah sendu gadis merah muda, dan hanya itu lah yang membuatnya terusik.

Apa yang membuatnya murung?

"Kita ke kelas!" ajak Gaara pada Sakura dengan memegang tangan gadis itu yang masih memegang sumpit di tangannya.

Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk melihat Gaara yang mengangguk kecil seolah memberikan isyarat. Membereskan kotak bento di bantu Gaara, Sakura memandang sekeliling dan mengangguk kecil. "Kami ke kelas."

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah. Nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah karena Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura- _chan_."

"Aa... Salam untuk Kushina _ba-san_."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke udara. "Tentu, _dattebayo._ "

Gaara mengambil kotak bento dan berdiri di ikuti Sakura yang menggenggam tanggannya. "Kami duluan. Ayo, Sakura." pamit Gaara dan menarik Sakura pergi dari atap meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam dengan beribu pertanyaan di pikirannya.

"Sakura."

 **-oOo-**

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur besarnya saat memasuki kamarnya dengan kaki yang masih menggangtung di pinggiran kasur.

Pikirannya terus bergelut karena perasaan ini terus mengganggunya. Sejak meninggalkan atap, Sakura terlihat lebih banyak diam dengan wajah sendu yang membuat hatinya terasa ngilu. Sorot mata sehijau hutan itu terlihat kecewa.

Ada apa?

Seakan ingat sesuatu, Sasuke segera mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Ponsel.

Bangun dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang, ia memandang layar yang tertera nama yang ia namai...

 _ **My Princess**_.

Hatinya serasa tergelitik namun rasa senang membanjiri perasaannya mengingat hal yang terasa aneh bagi Sakura. Tentang apapun seperti menarik bagi Sakura. Apalagi keluarganya sepertinya sangat menyukai Sakura.

Jarinya tertahan. Ragu, akan keyakinan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang sebaiknya ia lakukan atau tidak. Mendengus, akhirnya jarinya menyentuh layar ponsel miliknya, mendekatkan ke telinga dan menghubunginya...

" _Moshi-moshi_."

... Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam dan berdehem saat suara lembut itu mengalun si indra pendengarannya.

"Sakura."

Helaan nafas terdengar jelas di seberang sana. "Ya, Sasuke- _kun_."

Suara itu terdengar menyakitkan bagi Sasuke. Terdengar biasa namun terselip nada kesedihan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja."

Tidak.

Suara itu Sasuke sangat yakin tidak baik-baik saja.

' _Aishiteru Hime_.'

Lagi.

Suara yang sangat mirip dengannya terngiang di telinganya. Ini seperti mimpinya saat itu. Mereka yang berciuman menyampaikan perasaannya di bawah langit malam.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan sampai bertemu di sekolah."

"Ya. Sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menutup sambungan telfonnya dan melemparkan asal ponsel ke kasurnya.

Sekarang ia yakin bukan hanya perasaannya di masa lalu yang membuatnya seolah-olah terikat. Tapi, kenyatanya pun sekarang masih sama jika hatinya kini di isi oleh gadis merah muda, permaisurinya di masa lalu.

"Ikatan dan janji inilah yang tidak akan pernah berubah."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Itulah janji dan takdir kita, Sakura."

 **-oOo-**

Gaara bersender di pintu yang menghubungkan balkon dan kamarnya. Tangan yang di silangkan dengan pandangan yang terus menatap langit malam. Cuaca cerah namun terasa dingin karena malam yang sudah larut. Pikirannya terus bergelut dengan hatinya. Tentang kenyataan yang kini di alaminya dan kebenaran di masa lalu karena kedatangan Sakura.

Menghela nafas pelan, kini pandangannya berbalik menuju kotak panjang di samping kasurnya. Ada perasaan lega bisa menemukan benda yang memungkinkan akan mengembalikan Sakura ke masanya. Namun, hatinya seakan berat dan menolak untuk melakukan itu. Apalagi mengetahui jika di masa itu, Sakura sedang melawan maut. Tapi, ia pun tidak tau keinginan Sakura.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia berjan ke balkon kamarnya. _Jade_ miliknya menerawang ke langit luas di sana. Bias-bias cahaya kemilau bintang dan rembulan saling melengkapi keindahan malam hingga membuatnya sesaat merasa tenang.

Tapi tidak.

Tidak saat melihat kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di iris _zamrud_ sehijau hutan itu.

"Apa bersamaku di sini kau bahagia?"

Tangan yang memegang pagar bakon mengerat menahan gejolak emosi yang ada pada dirinya. Tubuhnya kini kembali bergetar mengingat mimpinya...

Tangan kecilnya saat itu memegang panah yang berlumuran darah.

"Atau masa lalumu yang kau inginkan?"

 **...**

Gadis berhelaian merah muda yang kini memejamkan matanya terlihat tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Bulir keringat nampak di wajahnya dengan bola mata di balik kelopak mata yang tertutup itu bergulir gelisah.

"Sakura- _hime_."

"Siapa?"

Sosok itu berdiri di kegelapan pekat. Tangannya terulur dan terus memanggil namanya.

"Sakura- _hime_."

"Sia..."

"Kembalilah, Sakura- _hime_."

"Siapa kau!"

Kelopak mata yang tertutup kini nampak dengan sempurna. Keringat dingin jelas membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram dadanya. Rasa sesak menghinggapinya.

Mimpi itu...

... Seseorang yang sangat terluka, memanggilnya...

"Sasuke- _kun_."

... kembali.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Rasa sesal dan rindu kini menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia yang sangat merindukan suaminya dan bersalah karena membuat suaminya berkorban untuknya.

"Aku... merindukanmu dan ingin..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Special to :**

Sami haruchi 2

 **lightflower22**

otimzcaku

 **Hikaru sora 14**

Toruperri

Guest

 **kura cakun**

saskey saki

Suket alang alang

 **Yukiyamada**

Awip

 **Dera Maori**

 **berry uchiha**

 **hanazono yuri**

 **Luca Marvell**

 **dianarndraha**

 **1**

Si nabil

 **Ichachan 21**

 **cerryana24**

Guest

Sankyuu :)

 **Kenapa ada Gaara lagi? Karena benang merah ceritanya :)**

 **Sampai chp brp? Gk tau. Sm sprti LMM dn lainnya saya tidak memprediksikan #tuuingg**

 **Oke terimakasih semuanya :)**

 **=WRKT=**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sosok pria dengan helaian raven nya bergoyang tertiup angin lembut. Ia hanya terdiam berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Langit mulai nampak menggelap dengan tetesan air seperti air mata mulai turun dari atas sana. Tangannya terangkat saat satu bunga sakura jatuh dan membiarkan telapak tangannya untuk menyangganya. Rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun tidak membuatnya pergi untuk sekedar menyelamatkan diri agar tidak basah, tapi pandangannya terpaku pada bunga indah itu...**

 **"Kau datang untukku, Sakura." ucapnya seraya menatap bunga yang berada di genggamannya dengan senyuman.**

 **...**

 _ **Tidak kah kau percaya jika ucapanmu itu seperti memanggil dan terkabul untuk seseorang yang sudah terikat benang merah di masa lalu dan mendatang?**_

 **My Princess**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Gaara melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya. Sekarang mereka sudah tiba di parkiran sekolah, namun sejak tadi gadis ini hanya terdiam dan entah melamunkan apa. Dan karena hal itu lah membuat hatinya dilanda rasa cemas.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan yang jelas sekali terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Ya."

Gaara menghela nafas pelan dan mengelus surai pink Sakura. "Ada apa?"tanyanya menanyakan keadaan Sakura dan berharap gadis itu berbicara kepadanya, tentang keadaan yang sepertinya mengganggu gadis itu.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Katakan saja apa yang mengganggumu." ucap Gaara yang masih bersikeras ingin tau apa yang terjadi. Dan ia memang benar-benar sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

Hening. Gaara menunggu Sakura untuk berbicara dan siap untuk mendengarkan. Tapi jika tidak, mereka harus segera keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke kelas.

"Mimpi," Sakura mulai berbicara hal yang meresahkannya. Sedangkan Gaara mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Seseorang memanggilku."

"Seseorang?"

Mengangguk, Sakura kembali berbicara. "Suaranya begitu kesakitan dan aku..." ia tidak meneruskan perkataannya dan tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya -menangis.

"Apa kau sangat merindukan duniamu?" tanya Gaara tentang dunia pada zaman yang ditinggalkan Sakura.

"Ya. Tapi aku takut, _Onii-sama_."

Suara Sakura terdengar sangat memilukan bagi Gaara. Apa di sini Sakura merasa tertekan? Dan pikiran tentang semalam kembali mengingatkannya.

"Apa kau ingin kembali?" tanya Gaara dan mengahapus air mata Sakura. Demi Tuhan, kenapa hatinya berdenyut ngilu melihat kesedihan yang sangat jelas ini.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Gaara. "Aku... " entahlah. Ia ingin kembali namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya di sini. Dunia ini sangat asing tapi...

Bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi tanpa harus melihat pertumpahan darah yang sangat menyeramkan.

Gaara mengelus punggung Sakura untuk menenangkan'nya. "Katakan lah keinginanmu dan aku akan berusaha memenuhinya."

Ya. Seberat apapun ia harus melakukan permintaan Sakura walau pun harus mengembalikan'nya ke dunia dimana dia -permaisuri- itu semula berada. Ia akan mencari jalan dan caranya meskipun ia tidak rela. Tapi, untuk saat ini atau pun selamanya biarkan lah tetap seperti ini dengan Sakura yang berada di sisinya.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas!" Gaara mengajak untuk segera ke kelas sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk. "Hm, _Onii-sama_."

Ya. Ia harus kuat dan ia harus bisa melewati kehidupan ini, meskipun sangat berat dan semakin dipenuhi kebimbangan.

Keluar, mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Gaara mengantarkan Sakura terlebih dahulu sebelum ia pergi ke kelasnya setelah orang yang ia percayai juga baru tiba di kelas yang sama dengan Sakura.

 **...**

Istirahat, Sakura duduk sendiri di atap sekolah. Menatap langit, ia kembali mengingat bisikan atau suara dalam mimpinya. Suara itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan...

Kenapa?

Siapa?

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Suara langkah kaki membuatnya tersentak dan refleks menoleh. Iris _zamrud_ -nya membulat melihat siapa yang datang. Bukan Gaara atau Sasuke yang diharapkan'nya melainkan...

"N-Neji- _sama_."

... ya. Hyuga Neji yang berjalan pelan tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Sosok Neji terlihat berbeda. Auranya tidak seperti biasanya dan Sakura merasakannya. Ini seperti sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"N-Neji- _sama_."

Neji berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Masih tidak bersuara dan hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Perlahan, Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut tepat di depan Sakura.

"Maaf membuatmu takut." Neji mengulurkan tangan pada gadis yang sepertinya selalu ketakutan jika melihatnya.

Sakura menatap uluran tangan itu dengan perasaan ragu.

Neji mendengus dan mengambil tangan Sakura kemudian menggemgamnya untuk berjabatan.

"Kita belum kenalan bukan. Aku, Hyuga Neji." ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"A-a..."

"Kenapa saat bertemu kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja, Sakura- _san_." keluh Neji karena sikap Sakura sepertinya masih takut padanya.

"Maaf."

Menoleh, Neji terkekeh pelan melihat gadis yang sepertinya benar-benar takut padanya. "Akan aku maafkan asal kau tidak selalu melihatku seperti orang ketakutan."

'Dia bukan Neji- _sama_ , Sakura.' yakinkan Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk. "Hm. Aku hanya ingat seseorang."ucapnya pada Neji. Setidaknya lelaki di depannya ini bukan sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya merasa takut dan bersalah.

"Jika begitu,"Neji kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Sakura. "Kita teman sekarang, oke."

"Ya... teman."

Menghembuskan nafas pelan Neji duduk di samping Sakura. Kini ia bisa melihat pemandangan apa yang tersaji dari posisinya saat ini. Langit yang sedikit meredup dan terasa angin yang berhembus kencang.

"Kau sepupu Gaara?" Neji bertanya dan memulai pembicaraan disaat suasana sempat hening. Padahal ia sangat suka keheningan. Namun, entah kenapa ingin sekali ia berbicara panjang lebar dengan gadis yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Iya."

"Di mana tempat tinggalmu sekarang?"tanyanya dan ia merutuki diri sendiri karena pertanyaanya sendiri. Itu terkesan _to the point_ sekali.

"Bersama Gaara- _kun_."

Neji hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika seorang seperti Sakura yang baru pertama kali ke Konoha dan tidak mungkin membiarkannya tinggal ditempat asing.

"Em, Sakura," Neji melirik Sakura yang sepertinya masih menikmati suasana ini.

"Hm."

Neji beranjak. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas, apa kau..."

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman tipis. Ia masih ingin di sini karena suasana yang nyaman untuknya. "Aku di sini saja." ucapnya melanjutkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan." Ujar Neji yang kini melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura di atap sendirian.

Hembusan nafas terdengar berat saat Neji sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya. Sejak tadi,Sakura berusaha menahan sikapnya pada Neji. Sekuat apa pun dan usahanya untuk tetap menerima sosok itu di kehidupan sekarang yang memang berbeda dengan masa lalu yang di tinggalinya.

"Sampai kapan aku di sini." keluhnya.

 **...**

Gaara mendengus kasar saat tugas yang diberikan Orochimaru- _sensei_ akhirnya sudah selesai. Sejak dua jam ia berada di ruangan guru untuk memeriksa hasil ulangan anak kelas satu. Namun pikirannya terus tertuju pada Sakura. Ia cemas karena memikirkan Sakura yang entah istirahat tadi makan siang atau tidak. Pasalnya,ia tidak memberikan uang untunya. Ingin sekali menghubunginya namun ponsel miliknya tertinggal di kelas.

Membereskan semua tugas itu ia beranjak keluar. "Sepertinya dia tidak makan."gumamnya dan beranjak pergi.

Namun, saat tangannya akan memegang knop pintu, seseorang terlebih dahulu mendorongnya membuatnya memundurkan langkahnya kembali.

"Kau."

Orang itu ternyata Sasuke yang membawa lembaran soal yang sepertinya kertas ulangan.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke yang berjalan melewati Gaara menuju meja Kakashi- _sensei_.

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Ada yang ingin di bicarakannya, namun sepertinya ia belum yakin akan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti.

"Gaara."

"Hm."

Sasuke berbalik dan menyender pada meja Kakashi- _sensei_. Netra kelamnya menatap Gaara sesaat sebelum beralih pada jendela yang terbuka.

"Sakura... apa benar dia dari masa lalu?"tanyanya kembali tentang kebenaran yang ingin sekali ia bisa percayai.

"Kau bisa menilainya sendiri, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak mengerti," Sasuke mulai berbicara. "Setiap aku melihatnya kenapa ada sesuatu aneh yang terjadi padaku di sini."ucapnya dengan menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

Gaara mendengus mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia yakin jika Sasuke mulai menyukai Sakura dan dia terlalu lambat atau bodoh untuk menyadarinya dengan cepat.

"Aku pun awalnya seperti itu," Gaara berbicara awal pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Gadis aneh yang ada di hutan dengan penuh noda darah di kimono cantiknya. "Tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan."

"Apa benar aku adalah suaminya?"

Gaara mendengus. "Itulah yang dikatakannya."Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura jika Sasuke adalah suaminya dan ia sebagai Kakaknya. Karena itulah hatinya seperti tergerak ingin selalu melindunginya.

"Gaara."

"Hm."

"Apa Sakura mengenal Neji?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Gaara terdiam sesaat. Dan sepertinya ia ingat akan sesuatu. Nama Neji pernah diceritakan Sakura. Namun saat itu ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena masih menyangka jika Sakura gadis yang sepertinya kehilangan ingatan.

Neji.

Neji dalang penyerangan dan dia orang yang membunuh suami Sakura -Uchiha Sasuke.

Tubuh Gaara menegang. Apa mungkin sosok Neji pun sama dengan Neji di masa itu?

Dengan rasa penasarannya, Gaara menanyakan apa maksud pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. "Kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Sakura selalu terlihat takut saat melihat Neji, dan pernah pingsan saat pertama kali berpapasan dengan Neji."

Neji.

Kenapa semua orang di sini hampir berkaitan dengan zaman dulu? Dan, jangan sampai Neji sekarang pun menyukai Sakura.

'Kenapa runyam sekali.' keluh Gaara dalam hati.

Sasuke menalikan alisnya melihat Gaara yang sepertinya gelisah, memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Ya." Gaara mengangguk.

"Hn."

"Neji adalah orang yang membunuhmu dan juga..." Gaara menghentikan perkataannya membuat Sasuke mendengus kasar. Menghela nafas, Gaara melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "... orang yang mencintai Sakura."

"Apa?" Sasuke sedikit berteriak tidak percaya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Neji? Mencintai Sakura dan membunuhnya?

Gaara mendengus dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia berkata sebelum keluar dari ruangan guru. "Itu yang di ceritakan Sakura." ucapanya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan ketidak percayaannya itu.

"Neji?"

Sungguh. Ia tidak menyangka jika temannya itu membunuhnya walau itu hanya di masa dulu.

 **-oOo-**

Malam menjelang, Sakura meletakan piring-piring yang selesai ia cuci ke rak. Melepaskan kain yang Gaara sebut apron itu dan menggantungkan'nya di samping lemari dingin itu -Sakura ingatnya benda itu adalah lemari dingin seperti musim dingin- Sakura berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi dengan buku-buku di meja.

"Apa ada tugas?" Sakura duduk di samping Gaara dengan kaki di ayun-ayunkan.

Gaara mengangguk. "Ini hampir selesai." jawabnya yang masih fokus pada buku yang di kerjakan'nya.

Sakura bergumam dan mengalihkan pendangannya pada televisi. Dua orang memakai yukata berbicara tentang Festival hanabi yang akan diadakan di pusat kota lusa nanti. Melihat pakaian tradisional itu membuat senyuman Sakura mengembang.

"Ne, _Onii-sama,_ apa aku boleh ke sana?" Sakura bertanya akan keinginannya melihat hanabi dan memakai yukata itu. Di sini sangat jarang melihat orang menggunakan pakaian seperti itu dan ia sangat merindukannya.

Gaara melirik televisi yang kini masih menampilkan iklan itu. Lusa ia harus kembali ke Suna untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Ia sebenarnya akan mengajak Sakura ke Suna tapi, melihat wajah bahagia itu kemungkinan membuatnya harus membatalkan keinginannya mengajak Sakura.

"Hn."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku ingin pakai Yukata." sangat jelas terlihat Sakura sangat menginginkan pergi ke sana.

"Besok kita ke butik Temari- _nee_."

Senyuman Sakura mengembang dan refleks langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. " _Arigatou Onii-sama._ "

Gaara tersenyum dan mengelus surai merah muda Sakura lembut. "Aku sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa pun bukan?"tanya Gaara dan dijawab anggukan Sakura.

Setidaknya Sakura bahagia dan apa pun akan ia lakukan untuknya asalkan Sakura tetap berada di sini, dunianya sekarang. Egois? mungkin ia seperti itu. Tapi ia sudah menyayangi gadis ini dan menginginkan'nya tetap disini, jika bisa untuk selamanya.

 **-oOo-**

Sakura berdiri di samping Gaara yang sedang menekan tombol di depan rumah besar yang tidak asing bagi Sakura. Gaara mengatakan jika ia tidak bisa pergi ke festival itu dikarenakan sudah berjanji kepada keluarganya akan pulang. Jadi ia meminta seseorang untuk menemani Sakura sekaligus menjaganya sementara untuk tiga hari selama ia di Suna.

Pintu terbuka.

Sosok wanita cantik terlihat senang melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sakura- _chan._ " ujarnya senang dan langsung memeluk Sakura. Melepaskan pelukan singkat itu, tatapannya beralih kepada pemuda yang di samping Sakura. "Gaara- _kun_ , bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Gaara membungkuk hormat dan menjawab. "Kami baik-baik saja, Uchiha- _san._ "

Mikoto menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara dengan kekehan kecilnya. "Berapa kali aku katakan jangan pangil seperti itu." ucap Mikoto yang gemas karena Gaara masih memanggilnya seformal itu.

"Hn."

"Ayo!" seseorang muncul di belakang Mikoto membuat semuanya menoleh dan menatapnya.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan pakaian casualnya. _Jeans_ dengan atasan kaos hitam. Sedangkan untuk sepatu ia hanya menggunakan sneakers.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Mikoto melihat penampilan anaknya dengan senyuman. "Kalian akan pergi bersama?"tanyanya kemudian.

"Sakura ingin ke festival _Ba-san,_ " Gaara mengatakan tujuannya ke sini. "Aku harus ke Suna lagi dan titip Sakura selama aku pulang jika _Ba-san_ tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja boleh dan selamanya juga tidak apa-apa." Mikoto terkekeh dan sangat terlihat senang karena Sakura akan tinggal kembali.

Gaara tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Jika begitu aku pamit _Ba-san_."pamit Gaara dan berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku." ujar Gaara dan mengelus surai merah muda Sakura kemudian melangkah pergi menghampiri mobilnya.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas Gaara yang mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari kaca mobil dan balik melambai. Seulas senyum Sakura tunjukan mengiringi kepergian Gaara dari pekarangan rumah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ cepat pergi sebelum terlambat." Mikoto mengingatkan anaknya untuk segera berangkat ke Festival.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke yang langsung berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Ayo!"ajaknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura terlihat ragu dan bingung harus bagaimana. "A-ayo."

Menghembuskan nafas perlahan, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Nanti terlambat."ucapnya dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "H-hai. Sakura pergi dulu _Ba-san._ " pamitnya kepada Mikoto yang ,embalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Bersenang-senang lah." ujar Mikoto sedikit mengencangkan suaranya karena mereka sudah akan memasuki mobil.

Mikoto melihat pemandangan itu terlihat sangat senang dengan kedua netra kelamnya berbinar indah. "Masa muda yang indah."ujarnya dan berbalik masuk.

 **-oOo-**

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan di tengah-tengah ramainya pengunjung di festval itu. Terdapat stand-stand berbagai jenis mulai dari makanan, souvenir, games dan lainnya pun ada di sini. Mereka jalan berbarengan dan Sakura terlihat antusias menikmati ini. Banyak yang menggunakan Yukata dan terlihat bahagia dengan tawa kecerian yang jelas terlihat.

"Sasuke- _kun_ boleh aku beli dango itu?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkah saat Sakura menunjuk stand penjual makanan. Dango, itu adalah makanan kesukaan Kakaknya juga.

"Hn, ayo!" Sasuke berjalan ke penjual dango diikuti Sakura yang tersenyum cerah.

"Mau berapa?"

"Banyak."

Satu alis Sasuke mengeryit karena permintaan Sakura. ''Kau belum makan?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sudah, cuman aku suka dango."kata Sakura.

Mendengus, Sasuke memesan dango untuk Sakura. Orang-orang mulai padat karena kemungkinan sebentar lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan. Dan Sakura terlihat antusias berada di tempat ini. Sungguh, walau pun ia benci keramaian tapi, melihat Sakura yang terus tersenyum membuatnya menikmatinya juga.

"Sakura."

"Ya."jawab Sakura yang kini menoleh kepada Sasuke.

"Kau tunggu di sini aku akan membeli minuman dulu, bisa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit ragu.

"Ya, aku menunggu di sini." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman tipis.

'Ia harus bisa dan tidak boleh merepotkan Sasuke.'

Sasuke nampak ragu, dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Sakura. Dengan senyuman meyakinkan Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan berkata. "Aku janji akan menunggu di sini."ucapnya meyakinkan.

Menghela nafas pelan Sasuke bergumam dan berbalik pergi mencari minuman untuk mereka.

Sakura terus tersenyum melihat punggung Sasuke yang kini menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Senyumannya kini berganti menjadi senyuman sendu tatkala sepintas ingatan masa lalunya terngiang kembali.

 _''Kembalilah Sakura Hime."_

Sakura terus melamun dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak tau jika sekelompok anak muda tengah berdiri di depannya dan memeperhatikannya.

"Hey Nona kau sendirian?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut jingga yang sedikit membungkukan badannya hingga wajahnya sejajar.

Sakura terkesiap dan refleks memundurkan langkahnya. "K-kalian siapa?"tanyanya melihat pemuda-pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda berambut jingga terkekeh kecil sedangkan teman-temannya kini duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di tempat itu. Pemuda berambut jingga tersenyum dan berujar, "Kami juga pengunjung yang ingin melihat hanabi. Jika kau sendirian boleh gabung bersama kami."ujarnya menawarkan Sakura bergabung menikmati hanabi bersama-sama.

"A -"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat seseorang juga berbicara kepada pemuda itu.

"Hey, Pein sudah pesan belum dango'nya?" pemuda berambut merah datang dan bertanya kepada temannya yang bernama Pein itu.

Sakura terpaku. Bukan karena melihat ketampanan mereka melainkan pemuda bermabut merah yang baru saja datang dia...

"Nagato." Pein mendengus. Ia lupa karena saat akan memesan malah menemukan gadis yang melamun sendirian. "Aku belum pesan."ujarnya.

Nagato.

Nagato.

 _"Maafkan saya yang Mulia."_

Dia orang yang dipercayai namun berkhianat.

Nagato memukul kepala Pein dan mendengus. Tatapannya kini terpaku kepada gadis cantik yang diajak berbincang oleh Pein. "Siapa namamu Nona? Kau tersesat?"

Sakura menggeleng dan memundurkan langkahnya dengan pandangan yang terus menatap pemuda merah itu.

"T-tidak..." ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar dan membuat kedua pemuda itu kebingungan karena gadis berambut merah muda itu melihat mereka seperti ketakutan.

"H-hey kami tid -"

Perkataan Pein terhenti karena gadis itu malah berlari pergi.

"Gara-gara kau Nagato aku gagal mempunyai pacar." decak Pein sedikit kesal.

Nagato mendengus. "Apa salahku."keluhnya yang memang tidak merasa ada apa-apa dan bersalah sedikit pun. Lagi pula gadis itu pergi begitu saja bukan?

"Hn. Kau yang bayar semua dangonya."

Nagato hanya memutar matanya bosan karena perkataan Pein. Bisa-bisanya dia memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan memanfaatkannya, lagi.

"Ya."

 **...**

Sasuke terus berjalan dan pendengarannya sedikit menangkap ketika para pemuda yang sedang memakan dango berbicara tentang seorang gadis.

"Dia sangat cantik seperti putri kerajaan Nagato, lihat saja rambutnya seperti musim semi. Tapi karena kau dia kabur."

Musim semi?

Apa mungkin itu Sakura? Tapi bukan kah ia sudah berjanji akan menunggunya? Bergegas, Sasuke sedikit mempercepat jalannya.

"Sakura."panggilnya saat tiba di penjual dango dan tidak menemukan Sakura di sini.

"Nak ini dangomu." penjual dango memberikan pesanannya. "Kekasihmu tadi pergi saat akan aku berikan pesanannya. Dia seperti ketakutan karena di tanyai oleh pemuda-pemuda yang juga membeli dango."

Memberikan uang, Sasuke menerima bungkusan dango itu. " _Arigatou_." kemudian pergi meninggalkan paman penjual yang tersenyum melihat wajah cemas Sasuke yang sangat jelas sekali terlihat.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus betlari dan tidak menghiraukan umpatan orang-orang yang tertabraknya. Sebentar lagi kembang api akan dinyalakan tapi ia belum menemukan Sakura.

 _"Aku berjanji di kehidupan mendatangpun akan akan bersama dan melindungimu, Sakura."_

Sial!

"Sakura!" Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berteriak memanggil seseorang. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Mengusap wajahnya Sasuke bergumam. "Dimana kau, Sakura."

Semua orang semakin padat dan Sasuke sudah berada di pinggiran hutan kecil yang ada di sisi taman. Matanya menyipit saat melihat siluet seseorang duduk di jembatan kecil sungai yang menhubungkan hutan kecil itu. Berjalan pelan dan mendekat, Sasuke ingin memastikan siapa orang itu.

"Sakura." panggilnya dan langsung berlari saat jarak sudah beberapa meter dan orang itu benar adalah Sakura.

Sakura mendongak. "Sasuke- _kun_."ucapnya lega karena Sasuke kini di depannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Sakura langsung merundukan wajahnya. " _G-gomen_."

Mendengus Sasuke meletakan minuman dan dango di bawah dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura. "Hn."

"Gomen karena aku pergi begitu saja Sasuke- _kun_."

Mendengus, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya berdiri. "Sebentar lagi akan tiba."katanya dengan pandangan menatap langit malam.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang terlihat indah dan menyedihkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke menoleh dan menjawab. "Hn."

"Apa kau akan senang jika aku kembali lagi ke masa-ku?"

Hening. Sasuke hanya diam setelah Sakura mengeluarkan perkataan itu.

Senang kah?

Atau...

"Itu hakmu Sakura."

Ia ingin mendengarkan perkataan Sakura apa ia senang di sini atau tidak.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa pergi dengan tenang jika tidak ada yang memintaku." ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke termangu.

Bodoh. Bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan dan inginkan tapi apa?

"Sa -"

Kembang api kini naik dan meledak di langit membuat semua tampak berkilau dan indah.

" _Sugoii_." kagum Sakura dengan mata yang melihat itu sedikit berair. Sasuke melihatnya tersenyum tipis namun hanya sesaat setelah ucapan Sakura selanjutnya seperti menusuknya.

"Jika aku kembali aku harap kau tidak melup -"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti karena tubuhnya yang tertarik dan kini berada di dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Hatinya menolak dengan kata-kata yang terus terucap dari bibir Sakura. Hati terasa sakit dan ia tidak bisa.

"Tetaplah di sini." bisik Sasuke.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin menguat. Dia Sasuke- _kun_ dan mereka sama tidak ada yang berbeda.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap manik _emerald_ di depannya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Dengar. Kau orang asing tapi hatiku semakin menguat dan meyakinkan diriku jika hati kita sudah jauh terpaut." tangan kanannya terangkat mengelus pipi Sakura. "Aku berjanji di kehidupan mendatangpun akan bersama dan melindungimu, Sakura."tekan Sasuke mengatakan perkataan yang selalu hadir dimimpinya itu.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "T-tidak mungkin." sangkalnya. Ucapan Sasuke itu adalah ucapan Sasuke , suaminya.

"Siapa pun dirimu aku yakin jika sekarang pun aku mencintaimu."

"Sasuke- _kun_..."

Sasuke semakin mendekat hingga jarak kini ia hapus dengan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibir Sakura. Bunyi ledakan dan kilauan kembang api masih menghiasi langit.

"Jika kau tau cara kembali aku akan menghentikannya. Dan jika kau tetap di sini bersamaku akan aku jauhkan dari jalan itu agar tetap bersamaku."

Sakura menitikan air matanya mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Satu sisi ia ingin kembali dan satu sisi, inilah yang juga berat untuk Sakura kembali. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke mengakui perasaannya.

 _"Kembalilah Hime."_

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura kepelukannya. Tangannya mengelus surai merah muda Sakura dan sesekali mengecupnya. "Jadikan aku alasan kau tetap di sini, Sakura."

Sakura semakin menitikan air matanya.

'Apa yang harus ia lakukan _Onii-sama_.'

Dua orang yang melihat dari jauh kejadian itu hanya terdiam. Kedua pemuda itu adalah Naruto dan Neji. Mereka yang melihat Sasuke berlari-lari, tadinya ingin menghampirinya dan penasaran apa yang terjadi tapi terhenti saat tau jika Sasuke menhampiri Sakura.

"Teme keren~" ujar Naruto dengan mata mengerjap berkali-kali melihat pemandangan itu. Sedangkan Neji hanya diam tanpa ekspresi dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Naruto." ajak Neji yang berbalik pergi menjauh dari hutan itu di susul Naruto yang sedikit berlari dan menggerutu.

"Aku menyukainya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf lama ya hehe. Bener-bener mentok :) sedikit-sedikit mencoba untuk lanjut dan maaf lagi bnyak typo dll selalu bertebaran.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua dan yg sudah menunggu fict GaJe ini (^_^) dan juga yg sudah revw/foll/fav Terima kasih banyak #peluk #dibuang**

 **Maaf gk bls review'nya satu-satu #bungkuk tapi saya sangat senang jika masih ada yang mengingat fict ini.**

 **Salam Appel**

 **WRKT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bulan nampak kokoh merajai langit di malam hari. Cahaya menyinari kegelapan dengan keindahannya. Begitu pun dengan istana yang seharusnya kokoh dan nampak hidup dengan sinarnya. Namun tidak seperti itu! Istana yang megah itu seperti mati karena tidak ada sedikit pun cahaya selain sinar rembulan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang biasa penuh dengan para prajurit atau pun yang lain. Semua benar-benar sunyi dalam keheningan dan hanya gemericik air di kolam taman istana terdengar memecah kesunyian setiap malamnya. Hanya suara air, binatang malam dan angin yang berhembus pelan.**

 **Sesosok pria dengan kimono hitam yang selalu berdiri di sisi kolam setiap malam hari hanya menatap bayang bulan yang terpantul di permukaan air. Matanya terpejam menikamti angin yang berhembus pelan menyentuh wajahnya. Perlahan, kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampilkan sorot mata penuh dengan beban atau kesedihan.**

 **"Kembalilah... Hime."**

 **Itulah yang selalu terucap dari bibirnya setiap malam. Berharap, ia tetap menunggu kehidupannya kembali.**

 **My Princess**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by KiRei Apple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo, Ooc, Eyd, GaJe, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

Sinar pagi mulai masuk melalui celah jendela membuat seseorang yang sedang terlelap mengerjapkan matany hingga perlahan terbuka. Senyumannya terlihat saat iris klorofilnya melihat apa yang tersuguhkan di depannya saat ini. Sasuke yang tertidur dengannya menampilkan wajah damai seperti, Sasuke -suaminya. Hembusan nafasnya halus dengan rambut yang berantakan dan itu membuat hatinya kembali berdebar.

Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidur bersama dan ia berjanji hanya ingin tidur bersama, tidak lebih. Dan ternyata itu benar. Sakura yang gelisah karena baru tidur sekamar dengan Sasuke lagi. Ah, mungkin ini baru pertama dengan Sasuke di dunia ini, tapi dengan suaminya ia sering melakukan tidur seperti ini.

Tangannya terangkat, menyisir helaian hitam dan merapihkannya. Senyuman bahagianya yang tadi nampak jelas kini berubah dengan senyuman kesedihan.

"Aku tidak tau... tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat aku menghilang." ujarnya lirih dan kini mengelus wajah Sasuke.

"Lupakan lah ak -"

Perkataannya terhenti karena tangannya yang tiba-tiba di genggam Sasuke.

Sakura terpaku.

Sasuke ternyata sudah bangun, dan apakah Sasuke mendengar ucapannya?

Netra kelam Sasuke menatap dalam ke dalam iris klorofil yang memukau itu. Genggaman tangannya mengerat dan tetap menempelkan tangan Sakura di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah bilang jika aku akan membuatmu tetap tinggal di sisiku dan aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu."

"Sasuke- _kun_ ak -"

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Sakura." pinta Sasuke lirih membuat Sakura langsung meneteskan air matanya kembali.

" _Gomennasai_." ucap Sakura ambigu. Entah maaf karena ucapannya atau ia takut tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup kelopak mata Sakura satu persatu. "Dan tetaplah di sisiku." ucapnya lagi dan mengecup kening Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap sentuhan Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan perasaan Sasuke lewat sentuhannya. Tidak ingin kehilangan dan menginginkan nya agar tetap bersamanya.

" _Gomen_."

 **...**

Sasuke turun setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapi. Senyum tipisnya terukir saat netra kelamnya melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

Terlihat Ibunya dan Sakura sedang menyiapkan makan untuk sarapan. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia melakukan semua hal itu.

" _Ohayou_." sapa Sasuke setelah sampai dan menghampiri Sakura.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke- _kun_." balas Mikoto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Hn." Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak lepas dari kekasihnya itu, hingga membuat gadis itu kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

Menggeleng, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan merunduk untuk menjangkau sisi wajah Sakura dan mengecupnya sekilas.

" _Arigatou_." ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali kebingungan. "Untuk apa?"tanyanya tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengetuk kening Sakura. "Karena masih di sisiku."bisik Sasuke.

Dengan wajah yang merona, Sakura berdehem menahan gugup. "S-sebaiknya kau duduk dulu."

"Hn."

Mikoto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat apa yang dilakukan anak bungsunya.

"Ahh manisnya~"

Deheman seseorang membuat mereka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Fugaku yang sepertinya menahan sikapnya dan Itachi yang tertawa.

" _Ohayou_." sapa Itachi memecahkan kecanggungan.

" _Ohayou_ Itachi- _nii_ , Fugaku- _san_." sapa Sakura dengan badan membungkuk hormat.

" _Ohayou_ , ayo semua kita mulai sarapan." Mikoto masih terkekeh dan menarik suaminya agar cepat duduk.

"Hn."

" _Otouto_ kau banyak kemajuan." goda Itachi kepada Sasuke dan sukses membuat adiknya itu mendelik menatapnya tajam. "Nanti aku kasih." ujar Itachi dan Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan karena tau apa maksud Kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Jangan macam-macam _baka aniki_." desis Sasuke dan sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Itachi.

Melihat kehangatan itu, Sakura hanya menatap kedua saudara itu dengan senyuman. Ini seperti dulu. Sosok Itachi- _nii_ yang selalu menggoda adiknya itu. Dan Itachi- _nii_ selalu bilang...

"Kau meng -"

"Gemaskan." ucap Sakura tanpa sadar karena mengingat masa lalunya dan Itachi maupun semuanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau tau kebiasanku, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya karena Sakura tau ucapan untuk menggoda adiknya itu.

"E-eto hanya kebetulan, mungkin." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Sudah lah ayo kita mulai makan." Mikoto menyudahi perdebatan anak-anaknya itu dan ia pun sendiri sebenarnya sangat menikmati ini dan bersyukur Sakura kembali menginap di sini sehingga membuat suasana terasa hangat dan ceria.

Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui ekor matanya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum semua teralih kepada makanannya masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah Sakit Suna Inetrnational**

Gaara menghembuskan nafas panjang saat akan mendorong sebuah pintu bercat abu-abu di depannya. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar VVIP hingga nampak kakaknya duduk di samping ranjang pasien dengan pisau dan apel di tangannya.

"Gaara- _kun_."

Suara lemah wanita paruh baya memanggilnya dengan senyuman saat melihat kedatangan putra bungsunya. Itu adalah Ibunya yang kembali masuk rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang memburuk saat ia tiba di Suna. Ibunya terlihat sangat pucat karena penyakit jantung yang di deritanya hampir satu tahun ini. Terlihat Ibunya yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan ia yakini pasti memaksa untuk bangun.

"Hn. Bisakah Ibu berbaring dan istirahat." jawab Gaara sekaligus meminta Ibunya untuk tidak memaksakan kondisinya.

Sang Ibu hanya terkekeh dan menurutinya. "Baiklah."

Melihat Ibunya menuruti permintaannya, Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Hn."

"Aku menyuruh seperti itu tapi dihiraukan tapi kau langsung di turuti Ibu." ujar Temari dengan nada yang di buat kesal. "Oh, aku lupa. Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Temari menambahkan dan menoleh pada adiknya.

Gaara mengangguk menjawabnya dan duduk di sisi ranjang Ibunya. Menoleh ia tersenyum lemah melihat kondisi Ibunya. "Bagaimana kondisi Ibu?" tanya Gaara ingin tau perkembangan Ibunya. Apa pun itu ia selalu berharap jika Ibunya selalu baik-baik saja.

"Hm, mungkin satu atau dua hari juga bisa pulang." jelas Temari membuat Gaara menghela nafas lega.

"Hn."

"Nanti akan Ibu masakan makanan kesukananmu ya."

"Tidak bu." Tolak Gaara halus dengan senyuman tipis. "Jaga kondisi kesehatan saja bu." tambahnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu?"

Temari terkekeh karena Ibunya yang masih penasaran ingin bertemu Sakura. Gadis misterius yang merubah sikap Gaara. Dulu adik bungsunya yang selalu dingin tapi sekarang selalu tersenyum dan tidak irit bicara lagi.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut."

"Pantas saja wajahmu seperti itu." goda Temari.

Gaara hanya bergumam dan kembali bangun, memutari ranjang pasien menuju jendela yang tidak tertutup.

Angin sore terasa sedikit menyejukan saat-saat musim panas ini. Mungkin musim panas akan berakhir sebulan lagi.

Pikirannya kembali teringat saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Musim semi dan sudah berbulan-bulan ia lewati dengan gadis yang mengaku adiknya itu tanpa terasa jika waktu semakin lama berlalu.

Kelopak mata yang menampilkan jade menawan itu menutup dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Kejadian-kejadian yang telah terlewati memaksa keinginannya sekarang. Tidak ingin berpisah dan berharap jika gadis musim semi itu selalu di sisinya.

''Gaara- _kun_." Panggil Ibunya yang menatap bingung anaknya yang sepertinya melamun entah memikirkan apa.

Gaara membuka matanya dan menoleh. "Hn."jawabnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Ibunya yang sepertinya cemas akan sesuatu yang menggagu anak bungsunya.

"Tidak."

Sang Ibu tersenyum dan memilih tidak menanyakan hal yang sepertinya urusan pribadi dan tidak ingin atau belum ingin Gaara utarakan. "Baiklah, Ibu tidak akan memaksamu bercerita, tapi apa kau sudah makan?"tanyanya yang hanya di jawab Gaara dengan gelengan kecil.

"Cepat makan, di lantai dua ada caffe." decak Temari yang sedikit kesal karena adiknya yang ternyata belum makan dan ia sangat yakin adik manisnya itu hanya sarapan pagi saja untuk mengisi perutnya.

"Hn. Aku keluar dulu." pamit Gaara berbalik keluar untuk melaksanakan perintah kakaknya itu. Jika tidak ia yakin akan makan disuapinya dan itu sangat memalukan.

Temari dan Ibunya hanya melihat Gaara keluar dari ruangan ini dengan senyuman dan pikiran yang sama jika...

"Gaara- _kun_ sudah besar."

 **...**

Gaara menyelesaikan makanannya dengan tenang. Ia sekarang sedang berada di caffe yang terletak di lantai dua rumah sakit. Meletakan gelas yang baru saja ia tandaskan isinya, ia kembali melihat langit sore yang sangat indah. Teringat sesuatu, ia merogoh ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Sakura.

Bibirnya tertarik membuat lengkungan tipis sesaat pesan yang diketiknya terkirim.

"Sampai kapan dia begini, Dei."

Suara lelaki yang Gaara yakini sedang berbincang tepat berada di meja belakangnya terdengar frustasi. Ia yang tadinya akan pergi sepertinya enggan untuk beranjak sekarang. Menghela nafas, ia memutuskan menikmati kota kelahirannya dibalik kaca-kaca besar di sampingnya.

"Dia kembali karena ingin bersama Kakaknya, tapi kenapa kau menolaknya un?"

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dan itu kembali mengingatkan ku pada masa lalu Dei."

"Tapi dia adikmu dan kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Oke. Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak mendengarkan urusan pribadi orang lain. Dan sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang seseorang yang sedang sakit juga. Beranjak, Gaara pergi meninggalkan caffe untuk kembali ke ruangan Ibunya,

Seorang pria dengan rambut serupa dengan Gaara menatap Gaara dengan alis mengeryit. Sedangkan teman di depannya mengikuti arah pandang temannya.

"Dia sepertimu ya." ujar pria dengan rambut pirang panjangnya.

Pria dengan rambut merah dan memiliki mata hazel itu mendengus. "Lebih keren aku, Dei."

Pria yang di panggil Dei mendecih. "Sok keren lagi."cibirnya."Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasori?" tanyanya lagi kepada permasalahan utama yang tadi bicarakan mereka.

Pria yang bernama Sasori menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Aku berharap ia segera siuman dan aku akan mengatakan kepadanya jika..."

Sasori menggantungkan perkataannya dan memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit senja yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berganti waktu.

"... aku sangat merindukan dirinya... adikku."lanjutnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Dei atau lengkapnya Deidara tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Ia sangat tau sahabatnya ini sangat menyayangi adiknya. Namun karena masa lalu memaksa mereka berpisah untuk sekian lama dan setelah ia kembali ia berpura-pura menolak hingga menyebabkan hal mengerikan terjadi kepada adiknya itu.

"Semoga permohonanmu terkabul, Sasori."

Sasori hanya mengangguk dan lagi mengingat kejadian yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Sudah berbulan-bulan adiknya tertidur -koma- dan ia sekarang bertahan dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku... Saki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit senja menghiasi langit utara Konoha. Deburan ombak terdengar menjadi musik pemecah kesunyian. Matahari tinggal setengahnya dan akan kembali pada peraduannya. Dua orang yang terduduk di bibir pantai dengan kaki yang terjulur agar ujung ombak menyentuh kaki mereka. Sejam mereka habiskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai dan berakhir duduk menikmati pergantian waktu.

"Sakura."

Sasuke memanggil nama yang sekarang jadi kekasihnya ini. Ia duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura hingga bahu mereka bersinggungan.

Sakura menoleh. "Ya."

"Hn."

Gumaman Sasuke membuat Sakura kebingungan. "Ada apa?"tanya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa, aku senang." ucapnya dan lagi, semakin membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Kadang manusia akan lebih baik menyimpan sesuatu sendiri dan sepertinya itu berlaku padamu juga."

"Kadang karena sesuatu hal yang membuat jantungnya aneh pun manusia bisa menyimpannya hingga akhir hayatnya." balas Sasuke akan perkataan Sakura.

"Hidup, mati itu semua adalah hal yang tidak bisa di hindari. Begitu pun pertemuan yang pasti -" perkataan Sakura terhenti karena Sasuke yang meletakan ibu jarinya tepat di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu dan aku ingin kau selamanya di sini... bersamaku."

Iris klorofil Sakura menggenang. Lagi. Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu. "Aku..."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti. Tangan yang tadinya menghentikan ucapan Sakura kini beralih mengelus permukaan bibir mungil itu.

"Di kehidupan dulu, sekarang aku berjanji akan menjaga dan selalu bersamamu..."

Tangan Sasuke berpindah dan mengelus sisi wajah Sakura. Netra kelamnya tak lepas sedikit pun untuk tetap menatap iris klorofil yang meneduhkan itu.

"... baik di masa lalu, sekarang atau pun masa depan aku tetap Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha-mu." ucapnya melanjutkan dan kini berganti dengan ia mencium Sakura dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan bersamaan matahari terbenam, Sakura meneteskan setitik air matanya sebelum ikut terpejam menyambut sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Ya. Sasuke benar. Baik di masa lalu, sekarang atau pun masa depan kelak Sasuke tetap Sasuke-nya tidak berubah.

Melepaskan ciumannya, Sasuke menatap lekat wajah manis yang memerah. Mengingat sesuatu ia harus mengantar Sakura sekarang juga.

"Kita akan ke suatu tempat jadi sepertinya harus cepat." ujar Sasuke yang bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sakura.

Mengangguk, Sakura membalas uluran tangan Sasuke dan juga ikut bangun dari duduknya. "Kemana?" tanya Sakura setelah ia berdiri dan penasaran kemana lagi Sasuke akan mengajaknya.

"Apa Gaara menghubungimu?" Sasuke balik bertanya tentang Gaara kepada Sakura.

"Dia mengirimku pesan jika ia sangat merindukanku." ujar Sakura senang dengan senyumannya namun tidak dengan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan dengusannya.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke yang melangkah terlebih dahulu.

Sakura melihat itu hanya terkekeh. Tidak di dunia dulu pun Sasuke selalu cemburu kepada kakaknya.

Mengangkat tangannya ke atas, ia melihat bintang-bintang yang mulai bermunculan. Tapi ada yang aneh.

"T-tanganku," ucapnya yang kebingungan karena kedua tangannya bisa menembus atau terlihat transparan beberapa saat sebelum kini kembali seperti semula. "A-apa ini?"tanya kebingungan atas kejadian barusan. Apakah...

"Sakura!"

Suara panggilan Sasuke membuatnya terlonjak dan memutuskan merahasiakannya. Berlari, ia menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuga Neji duduk dengan setengah kaki-kakinya berada di dalam air. Bayangan bulan yang memantul pada genangan air terlihat cantik. Ingatannya kembali terusik pada mimpinya. Ia tidak kenal dan belum pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelumnya saat mimpi itu menghampirinya. Ia tadinya menghiraukannya, namun sisi lain itu seperti terlihat nyata. Apa mungkin karena ia yang menyukainya saat pertama kali bertemu. Tapi... wajah ketakutannya selalu menghantuinya.

Apa aku pernah berbuat salah?

Sepertinya tidak.

Ingatannya kembali mengingat saat festival. Rahangnya mengeras dengan tangan mengepal. Bukan hanya ia saja yang menaruh perhatian kepada gadis itu, ternyata Sasuke juga.

Menghela nafas ia berujar lirih. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Rupanya kau di sini."

Suara seseorang di belakangnya tidak membuat Neji menoleh. Ia sangat tau jika suara itu adalah, "ada apa Naruto."

Naruto menghampiri Neji dan ikut duduk di samping Neji. "Teme pergi dan aku kesepian."ucap Naruto sedih dengan bibir yang di tekuk.

Mendengus, Neji tidak menghiraukan dan memilih diam membuat Naruto semakin kesal karena di acuhkan. Bangun, Naruto menarik tangan Neji dan memaksanya. "Lebih baik kita main game ok. Temani aku." ujar Naruto memaksa.

"Sakit bodoh." desis Neji karena tangannya yang di tarik kencang. Sedangkan sang pelaku tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali,

"N-Neji- _nii_ , Naruto- _kun."_

Sapaan gadis yang berpapasan dengan mereka seketika membuat Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Hinata- _chan_ buatkan kami minuman dan camilan ya." pinta Naruto tanpa canggung dengan tangan yang masih menarik Neji dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum geli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flash back on**

Musim semi telah datang, bunga sakura terlihat indah menghiasi setiap sudut mata memandang.

Sore hari, setelah jam kuliahnya berakhir ia harus segera menuju tempat kerjanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di gerbang kampus. Bukan karena para perempuan seperti biasa yang selalu menghadangnya, tapi melainkan,

"Sa..."

Sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda sebahu dengan kaos merah, celana putih dan tas ransel putih yang di pakainya.

Untuk apa dia di sini?

Itulah pikirnya saat melihat gadis itu. Mendengus kasar, ia memilih menghiraukan dan melewatinya tanpa menyapa.

" _Onii-chan._ "

Sasori yang baru saja melewati gadis itu beberapa langkah langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak berkata atau pun menyahutinya bahkan berbalik pun tidak ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu _Onii-chan?"_

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?"tanya balik Sasori dengan nada sinis.

"A-aku merindukanmu."

Mendecih, Sasori kembali berucap tanpa berniat menoleh. "Aku tidak. Dan sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempatmu berada."ucapnya dan kembali melanjukan langkahnya.

Gadis itu mendengus dan mengikuti langkah Sasori. "Aku akan tinggal dengan _Onii-chan_ dan Papi juga setuju."

"..."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Onii-chan._ "

Sasori mendengus. Ia yakini jika gadis itu mengikutinya di belakang. Menghiraukan, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Apa _Onii-chan_ membenciku?"

Sasori kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat gadis itu menanyakan tentang dirinya.

Benci?

"Pulanglah, aku sibuk." kata Sasori yang masih enggan membicarakan permasalahan tentang mereka. Melanjutkan langkahnya, ia sedikit berlari saat orang-orang berjalan menyeberang dan lampu hijau sepertinya akan berakhir.

"Maaf!"

Teriakan gadis itu membuat Sasori menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa lepas dari gadis itu dan...

'BRAK'

Suara hantaman seketika membuat Sasori mematung. Orang-orang berlarian ke tempat kejadian untuk melihatnya. Ada yang berteriak histeris dan berteriak untuk segera meminta memanggil ambulans.

Dengan perlahan, atau karena kecemasan yang tiba-tiba melandanya Sasori berbalik perlahan.

Sosok yang tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah itu, ia sangat kenal apalagi baju merah yang baru beberapa saat di lihatnya.

Ia yang tadinya tidak menghiraukan seketika merobohkan pertahanannya dan langsung berlari membelah kerumunan.

Mata hazelnya terbelalak sempurna melihat apa yang terjadi. Gadis yang mengikutinya kini terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah dan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Rambut merah mudanya berubah seperti rambutnya, merah pekat karena darah.

"Saki..." Sasori ingin menyetuh gadis itu namun di larang oleh seseorang yang mengatakan takut terjadi sesuatu guncangan pada kepalanya.

Dengan hazel yang meneteskan air matanya untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa tahun terakhir setelah kematian Ibunya membuat hatinya kembali tersayat melihat ini.

"Bangun _Imotou,_ bangun..."

"Ayo bangunlah, _gomennasai_."

 **Flash back off**

Sasori menatap lirih pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan putih pucat yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak sadarkan diri. Dalam kejadian yang menimpa adiknya, orang yang menabraknya bersedia bertanggung jawab walau pun kenyataannya adiknya lah yang salah karena menerobos larangan untuk menyeberang dan itu karena dirinya. Orang yang bertanggung jawab hanya membayar biaya masuk dan operasi saja karena Ayahnya yang menanggung semua ini.

Sejak kecil keluarga mereka terpaksa berpisah dan Ia yang mengikuti Ibunya sedangkan adiknya yang mengikuti Ayahnya. Lima tahun yang lalu Ibunya meninggal dan mereka datang namun kembali pergi. Ia meminta adiknya untuk bersamanya namun sang adik memilih meninggalkannya kembali. Lima tahun ia hidup dan membiayai kuliah dengan hasil kerja sendiri. Sedangkan uang yang di berikan Ayahnya masih utuh di tabungannya. Entahlah. Ia benci karena masa lalu yang memisahkan mereka dan Ayahnya yang memilih pergi dan membawa adiknya.

"Bagunlah... Saki." ucapnya lirih dengan tangan masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil sang adik.

Setiap hari ia terus di sini menginap saat pulang kerja dan akan pulang saat akan berganti pakaian dan kuliah.

Bangun, ia mendekati wajah sang adik dan menjangkau keningnya kemudian kecupan hangat penuh kerinduan ia daratkan pada sang adik. " _Onii-chan_ merindukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Akhirnya bisa lanjut juga~~~ Maaf lama ya? Terkena WB/ males karena liburan x ya #plak

 **Special to :** sami haruchi | **Yanti Sakura Cherry** | **AAALovers** | zarachan | **dianarndraha** | **Jamurlumutan462 | yuanthecutegirl | hanazono yuri |** kura cakun | **Luca Marvell | Firza290 | Nikechaann | Erin917 | hato |** howtologin | **Rainie Cherry 25 | Otouto Ryuhara | KhofitaRenaZalfran | Black Head 394 |** dwifelisyaputri | **Ratna Asami |** Saku-chan | Sans-Chan | **ichachan21 | Tara x acum Ratifa | Kocchan | Mitha453 | EU, Guest.**

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dan saran-sarannya juga ^_^

Promosi juga fict'' colab aku dengan Chiwe. Dan bisa kalian lihat di **Enuam Excalibur** silahkan mampir :)

 **Sampai jumpa di next chapter ^_^**

 **Ckrg**

 **WRKT**


	10. Chapter 10

My Princess

Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story by K.A

.

Pairing: U. Sasuke x H. Sakura

.

Warning : Banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, etc.

.

.

Chapter 10

Seperti hadiah special yang diberikan untuk menembus ruang hidupmu. Dimasa lalu ataupun di masa mendatang. Apa yang kau cari? Jawaban akan takdirmu? Cintamu? Atau pengorbananmu? Mana yang membuatmu tertahan di suatu tempat yang kau inginkan. Apa yang kau ucapkan dan harapkan saat keadaan hidupmu serasa berada di ujung sebilah pedang?

 **My Princess**

Sasuke duduk bersandar dengan ponsel di tangannya. Setengah jam lalu mobil yang dikemudikan'nya sudah terparkir di area rumah sakit Suna. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berdiam diri, itu karena sosok yang ikut dengannya sedang terbuai dalam mimpinya dan jejak lelah sangat jelas terlihat jika wajahnya.

Suara ketukan di kaca samping kemudinya membuat Sasuke menoleh, dan menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Kini, pemuda bersurai merah terlihat saat tidak ada lagi penghalang dan Sasuke hanya mendengus entah karena apa -kesal karena Gaara terlalu cepat datang- karenanya.

"Dia tertidur?" Tanya Gaara saat melihat Sakura yang terlelap. Mungkin perjalanan jauh membuat Sakura kelelahan -pikirnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melindunginya kemudian yang terpasang pada Sakura. Masih terlelap dan seakan tidak terusik sama sekali, tubuh gadis itu lunglai dan jatuh hingga kini bersandar pada bahu Sasuke. Melihat apa yang terjadi, Gaara berkata;

"Biar aku yang membawanya." Ucapnya kemudian berlari mengitari mobil dan berpindah kesisi lain pintu. Membukanya, dengan perlahan ia meraih Sakura dengan pelan.

"Gaara."

"Aku walinya." Ucap Gaara menegaskan seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke. Sangat jelas sekali jika adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu keberatan akan tindakan yang dilakukanya. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tidak pedulikan hal itu karena Sakura adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Meraih kedua tangan Sakura dengan pelan dan diletakan di bahunya setelah ia berbalik, dengan hati-hati pula ia meletakan Sakura di punggungnya -menggendongnya- supaya tidak membuat Sakura terbangun.

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri Gaara yang membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya. Kesal? Tentu saja. Tapi melihat itu entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia.

"Apa dia makan dengan baik?" Gaara memulai obrolan menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Kau pikir aku apa?!" Sasuke mendengus kasar seolah diremehkan atas perkataan Gaara.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Sasuke menoleh saat Gaara mengeluarkan kata seperti itu. Dan apa ia salah lihat? Seorang Gaara kini tersenyum tipis walaupun tanpa menoleh menghadapnya.

"Hn."

Tidak ada obrolan apapun setelah itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan gadis dalam gendongan yang terlihat nyaman berada dalam lindungan seseorang ataupun keduanya.

 **...**

 _"Aku lelah."_

 _Seorang gadis kecil berujar dan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat anak lelaki yang menggandeng tangannya pun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh -merunduk- menatap sang gadis._

 _Gadis dengan rambut merah muda tertata rapi dan cantik itu merengut memperlihatkan kakinya yang lecet akibat gesekan baki yang dipakainya. "Sakit Onii-sama."ujarnya kemudian._

 _Anak lelaki yang dipanggilnya Onii-sama tersenyum, meletakan telapak tangannya pada kepala gadis cantik dengan kimono merahnya. Berjongkok, ia berkata;_

 _"Naiklah!"_

 _Gadis kecil itu pun tersenyum, mengangguk kemudian meletakan kedua lengannya di bahu Kakaknya dan melingkarkannya pada leher sang Kakak._

 _"_ _Gomen nasai_ _." Sang Kakak kemudian berkata. Gadis kecil itu terluka karena ia yang mengajaknya keluar dari istana saat ini. Malam ini akan ada perayaan di salah satu desa kerajaan mereka. Perayaan yang diadakan satu tahun sekali untuk memberikan rasa syukur atas panen yang diberikan. Mengingat suna adalah kerajaan yang mempunyai satu musim bagus untuk mereka bercocok tanam. Pada akhir acara nanti akan ada penerbangan lampion-lampion yang berisikan harapan mereka atau do'a-do'a yang dipanjatkan untuk Kami-Sama._

 _"Untuk apa?" Gadis kecil itu menyamankan dagunya dibahu sang Kakak. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher sang Kakak, ia berucap lagi. "Aku senang karena Onii-sama."_

 _"Aa." Anak lelaki itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan bukan? Setiap hari bahkan ia tidak sempat bertemu adiknya karena protokol yang mewajibkan ia memeprlajari semua tentang kerajaan saat ini._

 _Anak lelaki itu berjalan dengan gadis kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Perjalanan mereka di iringi celotehan sang adik yang membicarakan tentang pelajaran yang dijalaninya yang terasa membosankan dan lebih memilih -ingin- berkuda daripada menuangkan teh._

 _"Onii-sama." Gadis kecil itu bersandar dengan nyaman dalam gendongan sang Kakak._

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Punggung Onii-sama... hangat."ucapnya nyaris berbisik kemudian matanya terpejam merasakan kenyamanan yang dirasakannya._

 **...**

Suara-suara yang terdengar, mengusik tidurnya membuat Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit putih dengan cahaya terang. Masih terdengar suara-suara seperti perbincangan, dan itu membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Di sana, sosok Onii-sama -Gaara-, Sasuke-kun, Temari-nee dan wanita yang sedang setengah berbaring tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Nak?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman lembut.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung duduk. Mengangguk, ia menjawab. "Ha'i."

Wanita itu masih tersenyum. "Kemarilah Nak!" Ujarnya menyuruh Sakura mendekat padanya.

Mengangguk -lagi- Sakura bangun dan menghampiri dimana wanita paruh baya itu berbaring.

Gaara, Sasuke duduk dengan kursi disamping ranjang sedangkan Temari duduk di ranjang sang Ibu.

"Kemarilah Sakura." Temari tersenyum mengangguk, menyuruhnya untuk mendekat.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Siapa namamu?" Wanita itu langsung bertanya saat Sakura sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Tangannya terulur menggemgam tangan Sakura.

Hangat.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat tangan itu menggenggamnya. Seperti genggaman sang Ibunda.

"Haruno Sakura." Sebut namanya, memperkenalkan diri dan tak lupa senyuman manis yang ia perlihatkan membuat sang lawan bicara pun tersenyum kembali.

"Sakura- _chan_... terima kasih."wanita -Ibu Gaara berucap dengan mengelus punggung tangan yang ada dalam gemgamannya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ibu dari Gaara. Tapi, mungkin ucapan itu untuknya, karena telah datang berkunjung. "Tidak. Saya senang bisa datang ke sini."

Wanita itu tertawa rendah mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Aku pun sangat senang bisa melihat gadis cantik yang membuat Gaara berubah."ucapnya kemudian yang senang akan kehadiran Sakura, tidak menyangka jika gadis yang selalu di ceritakan Temari akan datang ke menemuinya.

"Berubah? Apa Gaara-n- _kun_ jadi seram?" Sakura hampir memangilnya dengan sebutan Kakaknya tadi dan beruntung ia bisa mengontrol cara bicaranya. Apa maksudnya dengan berubah? Ia sama sekali tidak percaya jika Gaara berubah. Padahal Gaara tetaplah Gaara.

Wanita itu tersenyum geli melihat kepolosan Sakura yang jelas sekali terlihat. Gadis manis ini sungguh lugu. Mengangkat tangan, ia mengusap pipi Sakura dan berkata. "Kau sangat cantik nak." Pujinya membuat Sakura tersipu malu.

"Dia adikku sekarang _Oka-san_." Temari menimpali. Senyumannya terlihat saat melihat sang Ibu lebih terlihat ceria. Kehadiran Sakura yang memang ditunggu sang Ibu yang penasaran kepada sosok yang membuat anak bungsunya berubah menjadi lebih manis.

"Tentu saja." ucap sang Ibu menyetujuinya.

Gaara melihat pemandangan yang menyejukan hatinya merasa bahagia sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan sesekali melihat tingkah Sakura dan ikut tersenyum walau tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Keinginannya semakin kuat untuk mempertahankan Sakura terus berada di sisinya.

" _Oka-san_." Gaara berujar dan melirik jam dinding yang berada di kamar rawat sang Ibu. Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Sesungguhnya jam besuk sudah habis namun Ibunya memaksa ingin bertemu Sakura langsung. Bangun, Gaara menghampiri Sakura. Mengangkat tangan, kemudian diletakan di atas kepala merah muda gadis itu -mengelusnya- dan berkata, "kami pamit pulang dulu." Gaara berpamitan. Lagipula Sakura dan Sasuke baru sampai dan harus beristirahat karena besok mereka harus kembali ke Konoha.

Mengerti, sang Ibu mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Hah, padahal Ibu ingin lebih lama dengan Sakura- _chan_. Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah lagi ke Suna dan mintalah kepada Gaara-kun jika ingin ke sini."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. "Ha'i. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Ibu Gaara- _kun_ dan pasti akan meminta Gaara- _kun_ mengantarnya." Ucapnya senang namun Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Apa Sakura lupa jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang yang pastinya akan selalu bersama dan siap mengantar.

Wanita itu memeluk Sakura dan mengelus surai merah muda itu lembut. "Beristirahatlah! Sudah malam sebaiknya kalian pulang."ucapnya.

Gaara terdiam menatap Ibunya. Seakan mengerti akan apa yang dipikirkan sang adik, Temari berucap dan berusaha meyakinkan. "Ada aku yang akan menjaga Ibu, Gaara, lagi pula Kankurou akan kemari sebentar lagi."

"Aa." Gaara mengangguk dan kini meletakan tangannya pada bahu Sakura -merangkulnya- dan berkata, "ayo pulang!" Ajaknya kepada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sakura membungkuk hormat. "Saya pamit pulang, _ba-san_." Ucapnya dan berbalik pergi dengan Gaara yang merangkulnya disusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan beriringan.

Temari dan sang Ibu melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum geli. Satu gadis dengan dua orang pria yang mereka yakin ada perasaan diantara mereka.

 **...**

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura berada di tengah di apit oleh kedua orang yang paling berharga. Gaara sudah melepaskan rangkulannya karena tepisan Sasuke. Mereka sempat mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan satu sama lain sejak tadi dan akhirnya Sakura menyuruh mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa ada yang melakukan kontak fisik dengannya -rangkulan ataupun pegang tangan.

Suasana lorong sangat sepi karena situasi saat ini sudah tidak memperbolehkan ada kunjungan. Mereka berbelok menuju lift untuk turun. Namun saat melewati salah satu kamar, Sakura terjatuh hingga terduduk.

Mendengar suara dan rintihan membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Raut keterkejutan nampak pada masing-masing wajah mereka.

"Sakura!"

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

Sakura tertegun. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh dan kakinya lemas seperti tidak ada tenaga sedikitpun dan membuatnya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Tidak tahu, aku-" Sakura tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya karena tidak ingin melihat mereka mencemaskannya.

"Bisa bangun?" Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Sakura, berusaha berdiri namun kakinya seakan lemas dan mati rasa.

Melihat gelagat Sakura, Sasuke langsung berjongkok dan meraih tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya ala bridal. "Istirahatlah!"ucap Sasuke yang sebenarnya cemas melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang. Sejak di Pantai tadi Sakura memang sudah terlihat aneh.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan dan berucap, "sebaiknya kita langsung pulang dan makan di rumahku saja."usul Gaara.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan dengan Sakura dalam gendongannya dan Gaara berjalan beriringan.

Sesaat setelah mereka mulai menjauh, pintu kamar rawat yang mereka leawati itu terbuka dan keluarlah sosok pemuda bersurai merah lain seperti Gaara.

 **My Princess**

Gaara, Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja menyantap makan malam setelah sampai dari rumah sakit. Semua sudah berganti pakaian yang di berikan Gaara.

Sasuke mengenakan pijama hitam sedangkan Sakura memakai pijama pink yang dibelikan Temari untuk Sakura, Gaara sendiri mengunakan celana pijama dengan kaos putih sebagai atasannya.

"Tidur Sakura." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk beristirahat.

Sakura hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Tangannya terangkat dengan remote tv di genggamannya.

"Aku ingin menonton itu." Sakura menunjuk film kolosal yang berceritakan tentang kerajaan edo.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau lelah Sakura."

Menggembungkan kedua pipinya, Sakura memilih menghiraukan Sasuke dan duduk menghadap TV, menonton film yang sedang menarik perhatiannya.

Menyerah. Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Sakura dan ikut menonton apa yang sedang jadi daya tarik Sakura.

"Teh?"

Gaara membawa tiga cangkir teh hangat dan meletakan di meja, kemudian ia pun ikut bergabung dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil cangkir teh dan meminumnya. Rasa lelah menguasainya dengan rasa kantuk yang mulai menderanya.

"Ah, film ini berakhir menyedihkan." Ujar Gaara saat melihat apa yang di tonton Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada Gaara dengan antusias. "Benarkah?"

"Hm," Gaara mengangguk. Film ini sudah pernah ia lihat.

"Bagaimana nasib Raja dan Ratunya?"

"Ratu meninggal demi sang Raja karena tidak ingin pertumpahan darah terjadi karena dirinya."

"A-apa Raja tidak melindunginya? Bukankah dia sangat mencintai sang Ratu?"

"Karena rasa cinta mereka lah sang Ratu melindunginya dengan cara berkorban."

Mendengar perkataan Gaara tentang jalan cerita film yang sedang di tontonya membuat Sakura sedih karena teringat kembali Sasuke yang mengorbankan dirinya demi dirinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura pelan berusaha menghilangkan raut kesedihan Sakura dan menyakinkan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Mendengus, ia melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan jalan ceritanya, bukan kah itu jadi tidak menarik lagi, huh."

Gaara menyesal saat melihat raut kesedihan nampak jalas di wajah Sakura. Dengan tangan yang di ulurkan menyentuh pipi Sakura ia berkata. "Semua akan baik-baik saja karena di kehidupan dulu dan sekarang aku akan menjagamu bukan?"

Sakura meneteskan air matanya saat Gaara dan Sasuke berusaha menyakinkannya. Tapi bagaimanapun peperangan sudah terjadi dan ia kehilangan Sasuke.

"Karena aku Kakakmu maka yakinlah padaku, Sakura."

"Hn."

Sakura balas menggengam tangan Gaara. Rasa hangat akan keyakinan perlindungan Kakaknya mulai memenuhi hatinya.

" _Arigatou Onii-sama_."

Tersenyum, Gaara mengangguk dan berucap. "Sebaiknya lanjutkan nonton atau kau akan tidur?"

"Aku akan lanjut menonton ini." Sakura memang berniat dan masih penasaran akan jalan ceritanya.

"Aa."

Sasuke memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sakura dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mengantuk."

Sakura tersneyum dan mengangguk. "Hm, Oyasumi. Apa Gaara-kun juga ingin tidur?"

"Ah, tidak aku akan menemanimu menonton."

"Baiklah, ayo menonton."

.

 **Sepuluh menit kemudian.**

.

"Hah, _Oyasumi_." Gaara tersenyum melihat Sakura yang nyatanya sudah terlelap duluan, padahal ia yang bersikeras menonton film ini dan belum sampai akhir dari cerita film. Mengelus surai merah muda yang berseder di bahunya dan mengecupnya pelan, kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala merah muda Sakura.

Mereka tertidur tanpa tahu ending film yang mereka tonton.

'Entah kesedihan atau kebahagian dalam akhir cerita itu, aku bahagia dan bersyukur karena ada dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku dan aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.'

 **My Princess**

Bunyi detak jantung yang berdetak seirama terdengar mengisi keheningan di ruangan yang ditempati gadis dengan keadaan hingga saat ini masih tertidur lelap di alam bawah sadarnya. Setiap hari, waktu, tak lepas dari pengawasan sang pemuda merah yang memang terus menjaganya setiap saat. Setia dengan kegiatan bercerita, mengantikan bunga dan sesekali bersenandung untuk sang gadis. Walau kemungkinan kecil, tapi ia berharap suaranya bisa di dengar oleh sang adik.

Sasori duduk di samping dimana sang adiknya terbaring lemah. Suara dari layar EKG adalah satu-satunya harapan dan keyakinannya pada suatu keajaiban. Ya, keajaiban untuk melihat sang adik kembali kepadanya.

"Saki, cepatlah bangun _Onii-chan_ menunggumu." Sasori berujar lirih dengan telapak tangannya mengelus tangan putih sang adik. Penyesalan sangat menyesakan saat ini. Baginya, ini adalah hukuman untuknya. Tidak seharusnya ia membenci adik yang merupakan anggota keluarga satu-satunya yang dimilikinya saat ini.

"Bangunlah! Tinggalah denganku, hm." Sasori terus berucap dan berusaha mengajak bicara walau pada kenyataanya tidak ada respon dari adiknya. Setetes cairan bening turun dari hazel indah miliknya. "Maafkan _Onii-chan_ , hm." Sasori menjatuhkan kepalanya pada genggaman tangannya dan bertumpu. Bahu tegapnya bergetar dengan suara isakan terdengar menyayat.

'Setidaknya, berilah _Onii-chan_ mu yang tidak berguna ini kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya.'

 **My Princess**

"Kenapa kau mengikuti kami, huh?" Gaara melayangkan tatapan datarnya kepada pria seusianya yang kini berdiri di samping Sakura. Ia dan Sakura berniat berangkat sekolah menaiki bus dan seingatnya ia tidak menyuruhnya datang.

"Hn."

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hm?"

Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menaiki bus umum. Rumah mereka berbeda arah dan ia berangkat lebih awal karena ingin berangkat bersama Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa berdiri?" Sakura memandang cemas Sasuke yang tidak duduk seperti dirinya.

"Tak apa." Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura pelan dan menarik sudut bibirnya -tersenyum.

"Kau membuat gaduh Sasuke." Kini Gaara mendengus kasar karena suara yang mulai mengganggunya akibat kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawabnya acuh dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Tatapannya kini beralih kepada gadis yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya. Wajah manis itu, bulu mata lentik dengan mata sehijau hutan penuh dengan kesejukan. Bibir tipis yang merekah sesekali mengerucut dan tertawa melihat foto yang di ambilnya saat di Suna kemarin.

"kita turun Sakura." Gaara mengingatkan dan bersiap turun karena sudah sampai di halte berikutnya.

"Ah iya, ayo Sasuke- _kun_ kita turun." Sakura pun memasukan ponsel ke tasnya dan mulai berdiri. Tapi, pergerakannya terhenti saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn."

"Aa." Sakura tersenyum kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan balas menggenggamnya.

Tatapan iri dan sebal yang menyaksikan kejadian dimana para idola sekolah memilih bersama satu gadis baru membuat mereka merasa iri sekaligus marah karena dunia berubah dengan cepatnya hanya karena kehadiran satu gadis saja.

.

"Teme kau kemana saja hah!"

Baru saja mereka memasuki gerbang, teriakan seseorang menyambut kedatangannya.

Terlihat Naruto yang menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan bersungut melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Teme ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

"Apa?"

Naruto berdecak dan menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian membisikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Sakura ayo ikut."

"Teme, Sakura- _chan_ tidak akan kemana-mana dan aku benar-benar serius." Naruto memang hanya ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke untuk menanyakan dan meminta pendapatnya.

Mendengus, Sasuke mengelus tangan Sakura pada gengamannya. Gaara sudah lebih dahulu ke kelas karena ada sesuatu yang harus di kerjakan lebih awal.

"Kau duluan ke kelas aku akan menyusul."

Tersenyum, Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ne."

"Hn."

"Ayo Teme!"

Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

.

Sakura mengeratkan syal yang di pakainya. Angin berhembus pelan yang menyebabkan daun berguguran. Musim gugur yang mendekati akhir memang terasa semakin dingin. Cuitan burung mendamaikannya pagi ini. Perasaan gelisah mulai menghinggapinya kembali. Pertanyaan tentang dirinya pun selalu ia pertanyakan kepada diri sendiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa yang ingin dibuktikan dengan kejadian ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya ia harapkan pun masih membingungkannya.

Masa kini pun ia mendapat jawaban akan cinta suaminya di kehidupan mendatang.

Menggeleng karena tidak mengerti akan semua ini, ia memilih memejamkan mata, menikmati sang angin yang membelai wajahnya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika terus membiarkan angin menyentuhmu."

Suara seseorang membuatnya seketika membuka kelopak matanya.

"N-neji- _san_."

"Aa."

"Sedang apa di sini?" Sakura sekuat yang ia bisa untuk bersikap tenang.

Neji menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding pembatas.

"Apa aku tidak boleh ke sini?"

"Ah, tidak maksudku itu..."

"Kenapa kau sepertinya takut kepadaku?"

"..."

"Kita belum kenal lama bahkan hanya sebatas mengetahui namamu, tapi melihatku seolah kau kenal aku lebih jauh."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Neji berbalik menghadap Sakura. Tatapannya kali ini serius seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Maaf akan sikapku." Sesal Sakura yang memang merasa salah karena membawa perasaan di dunianya.

Neji terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu." Aku'nya.

Sakura terdiam seolah tidak terkejut akan pengakuan Neji saat ini. Tidak di dunianya dan sekarang kenapa harus seperti ini lagi?

"Neji- _san_..."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawabnya," Neji memotong ucapan Sakura dan kembali berbicara. "Apapun yang ku cari, alasan dan apapun itu, pada kenyataannya aku memang jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"Aku tidak ingin jawabanmu karena aku sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan aku dapatkan. Tapi, bisakan kau tidak menatapku dengan tatapan yang menyakitkan hatiku?"

"Neji- _san_..."

"Bisakah?"

Lama terdiam, melihat kesungguhan Neji akhirnya Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. Setetes cairan bening turun dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah?" Neji terlihat panik karena melihat Sakura yang meneteskan air matanya.

Menggeleng, Sakura tersenyum dan berhambur memeluk Neji.

Keterkejutan kini menghampiri seorang Hyuga Neji karena untuk pertama kalinya perempuan memeluknya.

"Sakura."

" _Arigatou_ ,"

Ucapan terimakasih yang tidak di mengerti Neji berkali-kali terujar dari Sakura.

"Hn, tak apa Sakura, terima kasih kembali."

Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Sakura, ia kembali berucap. "Aku tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya perasaanku ini sudah lama memang menyukaimu."

"Kau seperti temanku Neji- _san_. Dia mirip sekali denganmu dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

" _Souka_."

Jadi Sakura bertindak seperti tadi karena ia mirip dengan teman dekatnya. Tapi, rasa lega menguasainya yang bisa merasakan bebas akan kesakitan yang selama ini membelenggunya.

"Ini untukmu."

Neji memberikan sekotak cokelat yang dibelinya kemarin. Ia memang berniat membeli cokelat itu untuk Sakura dan mengatakan semuanya dan kenyataan yang memang diketahuinya, tapi ia sangat merasa lega.

"Ini apa?"

"Cokelat."

Ah, cokelat yang pernah diberikan Gaara untuknya. Walaupun berbeda bentuknya tapi ia sangat suka makanan itu.

Menerimanya, Sakura membungkuk hormat. " _Arigatou_ , aku akan memakannya."

"Bel, aku masuk kelasku dulu."

"Hm."

Neji tersenyum dan berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Aku menyayangimu seperti kakakku sendiri, Neji- _sama_."

.

.

Sasuke memeprhatikan meja Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya. Bukan buku atau apa, tapi kotak cokelat yang menjadi perhatiannya.

"Kau bawa cokelat?"

Sakura menoleh dan menggeleng. "Tidak, itu dari Neji- _san_."

"Neji?"

"Ya. Dia memberiku ini. Mau coba?"

Sakura menyodorkan satu cokelat bulat yang di ambilnya. "Ini?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya dan menatap datar cokelat itu. Ayolah makanan itu sangat tidak disukainya.

"Kau kan tidak suka." Sakura tertawa pelan dan membuka pembungkus cokelat dan berniat memakannya, tapi gerakannya terhenti karena Sasuke yang melahap cokelat itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat kesal.

"Bukan kah kau tidak suka manis?"

Menelan semua cokelat yang mati-matian ia kunyah, Sasuke menjawab.

"Jangan di makan itu tidak enak. Sangat pahit dan rasanya seperti racun."

"B-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, masa Neji- _san_ ingin membunuhku."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Pokoknya jangan dimakan nanti pulang sekolah aku belikan untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Sakura mengangguk senang dan kembali berbalik karena guru sudah memasuki kelas. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap datar kotak yang berisi cokelat pemberian Neji.

Tidak dijelaskan pun ia mengerti akan keadaan apa yang sebenarnya. Keadaan dimana sahabatnya itu menyukai Sakura.

 **M** **y** **Princess**

 _Rambut panjangnya menjuntai bebas. Baju kebesarannya pun penuh dengan darah. Malam ini menjadi saksi akan semua akhir dari hidupnya. Perjalanan akan kekuasaan dan perasaanya. Dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah ia terbaring di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran._

 _"Aku mencintaimu dan aku berharap perasaanku hanya sampai saat ini"_

 _Sakura berguguran dengan rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan, mengiringnya dengan kesakitan hatinya._

 _"Di masa mendatang jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta kepadamu..."_

 _Matanya mulai meredup dan ia tersenyum saat kelopak sakura jatuh pada kelopak matanya. Bagaimana matanya yang menyaksikan mata hijau itu ketakutan padanya saat apa yang dilakukannya._

 _"... karena aku tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi."_

 _Ya. Yang hanya di inginkannya wajah dengan senyuman lembut yang di inginkan bukan wajah ketakutan. Semua keinginan yang besar untuk memiliki, keinginan untuk menjadi orang yang bisa berada di sisinya. Semua hanyalah buaian mimpi yang selama ini menemaninya. Karena pada kenyataannya, semua berakhir karena ke egoisan dirinya._

 _Satu harapan saat jiwanya akan bebas, yaitu..._

 _"Sakura."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

haiiii.. lama banget gk di terusin. maaf ya ^_^ sempat ragu mau terusin apa tidak, tapi nyoba sedikit2 ngehajar wb.

Terima kasih banyak yg sudah menunggu dan baca fict gaje ini.. benar2 Trmksh bnyak dan maaf ya.

 **ckrg**

 **Wy Rei Kuran Tanaka Gilg**


End file.
